


If I Woke Up Next To You

by givemesumaurgravy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boarding School, Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 80,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesumaurgravy/pseuds/givemesumaurgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> In all honesty, looking back on it all, I don't regret what I did that day. No, I wouldn't take it back for the world because that one decision, that one mistake, led me to meet Harry.<br/></b>
</p><p> This story was originally posted on onedirectionfanfiction.com and my tumblr, and I thought it was about time it got put on here, too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I saw this prompt (Louis gives a teacher a blow job at his school, his parents find out and decide to ship him off to a conservative Private School far away. There he meets Harry, who is incredibly innocent and doesn’t really understand the concept of sex. Louis makes it his mission to pop Harry’s cherry, and turn him into a cock!slut. He falls for Harry in the process) on Tumblr, and read a fic based off it and fell in love with it. It inspired me to write my own fic in response to it, so yeah that brings me here.

Chapter 1

 

Friday, October 19th

 

It all started one dreary fall day in October. I was sitting in my last period, my favorite period, Spanish.

No, it's not my favorite because I have a particular affinity for the language. No.

It definitely has more to do with the extremely attractive student teacher, Mr. Matterson.

I should explain. Yes, I am a boy, and yes, so is Mr. Matterson.

I am gay.

Pause for the gasps and ‘oh my stars, let my clutch my pearls’.

I've been "out" since last year when I got caught kissing my then boyfriend out on the tennis courts during lunch (yes, I know, not the smartest decision in means of privacy).

So, anyways, I sit in my Spanish class and Mr. Matterson is going on about conjugating irregular verbs or something, and all I can think about is the conversation we had had after class yesterday when he told me we had to talk about my grades.

“I’m going to need you to do some extra credit, Louis.” Mr. Matterson said.

For one, it was weird hearing a teacher call me by my first name, and second, it was weird hearing him talk in English for the first time.

I should also clarify, Mr. Matterson is probably only two or three years older than I am. He’s apparently some boy genius and graduated from uni three years early of something like that.

“What did you have in mind, sir?” I replied, unable to keep an edge of seduction out of my voice.

He just stared at me for a minute, clearly picking up on my tone, but not knowing what to do about it.

Mr. Matterson rubbed his jaw and chuckled a little. “Well, I’ll think about it and let you know.”

“Okay, sir.” I said turning to walk away; glad I chose to wear my tightest trousers today.

What? I have a great ass and I know it.

The bell rang and Mr. Matterson called me up to his desk, in Spanish of course, so I wasn’t exactly sure what he said.

“Señor Tomlinson, tienes unos segundos para hablar conmigo?”

“Uh, ye-sí” I replied and walked up to his desk.

Mr. Matterson waited for everyone to leave and then leaned forward. “I’ve thought about it and I’ve decided what you can do for extra credit, but first, I’d like to know what you would like to do, if there was anything you had in mind.”

The look on his face and the way he leaned forward gave me some indication that he may be going where I dreamed and um, fantasized he would.

Without giving it another thought, I walked over to the door, closing it quietly and returning to stand in front of him, dropping down to my knees.

Mr. Matterson grinned, saying, “Just what I thought.”

I felt a smile of my own tugging at the corners of my mouth as I reached for his belt, undoing it quickly and unfastening his trousers.

I prayed no one would come in, and being the young and naïve little bastard I was, thought there was no way we would get caught as I dipped my hand in his boxers, pulling out his thick cock.

Fuck.

Mr. Matterson gave me a nod and a needy growl encouraging me to take him in my mouth, so I did just that.

Of course, this was not my first rodeo, and by that I mean…it’s not my first time giving head.

I’m actually quite good at it.

I’ve had a lot of practice.

Soon enough, Mr. Matterson was thrusting into my mouth and rolling his head back, beautiful moans escaping his parted lips.

Then the worst possible thing happened.

“Mr. Matterson! Mr. Tomlinson!”

I stopped what I was doing immediately, my mouth sliding off his cock with a ‘pop’ and I stood up abruptly to face the school guidance counsellor, Ms. Waters.

“My office. Now.” Ms. Waters said.

I couldn’t even look at Mr. Matterson as I heard him zip up his pants.

Two extremely uncomfortable hours later, I was suspended from school and in the car home with my mother, who wouldn’t even talk to me, nonetheless look at me.

The second we got in our house, I tried to escape to my room, but my mom stopped me by saying, “You’re changing schools.”

“What?” I said surprised that she was even talking to me, much less telling me I was going to be going somewhere else now.

“I’m sending you to boarding school.” My mom said like it was the simplest thing in the world, arms crossed over her chest.

“You can’t be serious.” I snapped back.

“Dead serious, Louis.” My mom said. “Go upstairs and pack. You’re leaving in the morning.”

“What?!” I shouted back, Lottie coming running into the room.

“Mom, what’s going on? Lottie asked, looking from her to me.

I just turned and walked away, storming up to my room and slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by football, i do mean soccer (for all the americans like me)

Chapter 2

Saturday, October 20th

 

I swung my duffle over my shoulder as I walked around the car to say bye to my mom as she dropped me off at Ballard’s Boarding School.

“Bye, mum.” I said, as she didn’t even get out of the car to hug me.

“Bye, Louis.” She said, and waved before she switched the car back into drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

As much as I don’t believe in regrets, the only thing I regret about this whole thing is what it’s done to my mom and the trouble it’s caused her. I’ve really embarrassed her to the point that she won’t even really talk to me.

Hopefully that will change by the time I come home for Christmas, I thought.

Well, here we are, I thought, changing the subject running through my head and trying not the let the fear overwhelm me.

I was completely on my own.

I left all my friends back in Doncaster at my old school.

My old school; where I was no longer welcome because I ‘displayed inappropriate behaviour’.

If you were wondering, Mr. Matterson lost his job, as well as earned a black mark on his record if he ever tries to work as a teacher again because, even though I’m of age, getting head from a student is frowned upon at most schools.

Who knew?

Well, I did. I’m just so thick sometimes I don’t care about silly things like ‘rules’.

Anyways, back to being all alone at this school I knew nothing about because I refused to look at the brochure my mom slid under my door last night.

I walked up to the big, scary building carrying my duffle and backpack, the only two bags I brought with me for the next two months.

You got this, Tommo, I encouraged myself.

Here goes nothing.

~*~*~

After getting lost three different times, I finally found the admissions office (who would have thought it would have been the first door on the right after the first left?)

“Hi, er, I’m new here.” I said to the curly haired woman with glasses sitting at the front desk.

“Name?” She asked, not looking up from her laptop.

“Louis, Louis Tomlinson.” I said, setting my duffle down because it was feeling a little too heavy.

“Here’s your schedule and your room assignment. Your room key is in there. Dorm rooms are in the left wing, classrooms in the right. Café’s in the basement, recrooms in the middle. To leave school grounds you need special permission, but all areas within the school boundaries are fair game. Any questions?” The lady said, taking off her glasses and finally looking at me.

“Um, no. Wait, yes. One. Is there a football team here?” I asked, praying she would say yes.

“There is. The season’s started already, but if you’re really serious about it, I can see if they’ll let you try out, since you’re new.” She said and I nodded.

“I am very serious about it. I played at my old school and loved it.” I said enthusiastically.

“All right. I’ll see what I can do. Liam Payne should be here shortly to show you around.” She said and put her glasses back on, apparently tuning me out.

“Right, thanks.” I said and then a boy that looked about my age came through the door.

He had short light brown hair that he styled up and looked hella fit.

“Hi, you must be Lewis, right?” Liam said holding out his hand.

“Actually, it’s Louis.” I said, correcting him and shaking his hand.

“Right, sorry mate. Well, welcome to Ballard’s!” Liam said with an animated smile. “Whatcha think so far?”

“Well, I’ve managed to get lost three times and I’ve been here less than an hour so…I’d say very well.” I said with a grin.

“Better than I did my first day here.” Liam said with a shrug and took the file out of my hands, reading my room number. “Let’s get you to your room so you can put your stuff away, and then I’ll show you where your class are, good?”

I nodded and thanked him, following him out the door to the left wing of the building, thankful for Liam because knowing me and my directional skills, there’s no way I’d be able to tell the left wing from the right.

~*~*~

“Louis, these are my friends, Zayn, and Niall. Harry should be here as well, but looks like he’s disappeared off somewhere.” Liam said as he led me into the common room of his quad after showing me around for the past hour.

“I thought I saw him chatting up that blonde…what’s her name….Cara?” Niall said and Zayn laughed.

“Please don’t make me laugh. Harry wouldn’t even know what to say to a girl. Boy’s so innocent and inexperienced it’s borderline pathetic.” Zayn said and Liam shot him a glare. “What? You know it’s true, don’t hate me ‘cause I’m honest.”

“Zayn can be really nice once you get to know him.” Liam said kicking the chair Zayn had his feet balanced on, making them fall off. “But most of the time he’s just an ass.”

“Come off it! I’m a delight.” Zayn said and stuck his tongue out at Liam.

“So, Louis, eh?” Niall said eying me up. “What’s your deal?”

My deal? I didn’t really know. I really hadn’t ever been in a situation like this where I knew absolutely no one and had to start completely over.

I could create a whole new identity for myself, I thought ruefully.

Nah. I like who I am.

Oops, he’s staring; you’ve been quite too long, time to say something.

“Well, I’m from Doncaster and I play football. Love to join the team here if I get the chance.” I said, finally taking a seat on the futon next to Liam.

“Really? You should talk to Harry. He’s still friends with what’s-his-name right? Guy who is roommates with the captain of the team?” Niall said to Liam.

“Yeah I think so.” Liam said and Harry walked in at that moment.

The second his eyes landed on me, he froze, unreadable thoughts flitting across his face.

“Oh, Harry! We were just talking about you. Louis here wants to try out for the football team and we were wondering if you’re still friends with that guy who lives with the captain?” Niall asked excitedly.

“What? Er, yeah. Ben.” Harry said awkwardly, prying his eyes off of me and disappearing into one of the rooms only to come out again holding a bottle of water.

“So think you could hook me up, mate?” I asked, getting excited about the possibility of playing football here.

Harry didn’t look at me, just mumbled a “Sure.”

I wouldn’t have thought much of his behaviour if Liam hadn’t given Niall a questioning look to which Niall just responded with a shrug.

Apparently I wasn’t the only one thinking this Harry kid was acting strange.

“So, uh, what room you in, Louis?” Niall asked after a beat of awkward silence.

“421. Just down the hall.” I said smiling.

“Awesome. Wait that’s a single, innit?” Niall said, wiggling his eyebrows and after I nodded, continued, “Lucky bastard. Usually only people in their last year here can score a single.”

“Why’s that?” I asked, clearly missing something here as Zayn gave me a jealous look.

“Because. If you have a single, there’s no roommate. If there’s no roommate, you can have all the girls over that you want and not have to worry about someone walking in and killin’ the mood.” Niall said opening a bag of chips.

“Yeah, now you just gotta worry about the thin walls.” Zayn said stealing some chips from Niall, earning a scowl from him.

“Thin walls. Got it.” I said nodding as I made the mental note.

Not that I really planned on hooking up with anyone here. The school was small by the looks of it so the chances of meeting another guy that’s into cock here seemed pretty slim.

We started talking about other things after that, Liam ragging on Zayn for not calling some girl back (I think her name was Carrie or Patti or something) and then Zayn started arguing back that not everyone could have a perfect relationship like he does.

Niall mostly just laughed and stuffed his face with chips and cookies.

Harry was the only one completely silent, and it was weird.

Every time I looked at him, he was either staring at the floor with a strange look of almost anger or frustration, or typing away on his phone.

I tried to get him into the conversation, asking him about his classes and what he likes to do for fun, but he would just mumble something inaudible and go back to his phone.

Seriously, what was this kid’s deal?

Eventually, it became 2am, and that meant quiet hours were long passed and the boys ‘couldn’t afford another citation’.

“See you in the morning for breakfast, Louis?” Liam asked as I stood up to go back to my room.

“Uh, sure.” I said shrugging.

“We usually go around 10. You can just meet us here.” Liam said and I nodded.

“See you guys in the morning then!” I said and walked down the hall to my room.

I unlocked the door and sat down on my bed.

All right, well, now what? I thought to myself.

Guess I just go to bed?

Okay…

I stripped down to my boxers and laid down on my bed, curling up under the covers and trying my best not to worry too much about the whole ‘new school thing’.

Things were going better than I thought so far.

I knew (sort of) where all my classes were.

I had a nice (but small) room.

And I had made friends (mostly just Liam to be sure).

And I had breakfast plans.

You couldn’t really ask for much more on your first day.

With that, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday, October 21st

Harry’s POV

I woke up.

Nothing all that significant.

It’s something I do everyday; nothing I should get a gold star for.

What was significant, was everything had changed.

I had never had to question who I was, I had always been fairly confident in my 16 years of life, but now I was so unsure.

All because of stupid Louis whatever-his-last-name-is-I-don’t-want-to-know.

I am straight.

Or at least I thought I was until I saw that gorgeous, angelic version on a man sitting in my common room with my friends.

The second I laid eyes on him, I felt a warmth run through me and ignite my bones.

I had never felt anything like this before, not for a girl or a guy.

To be honest, it scared the crap out of me.

So now, waking up seemed like a terrible thing, because I had to meet my friends for breakfast and stupid Liam invited this…person…who was going to be the death of me.

No one should have that much of an effect on someone.

For all I know he’s not even into guys.

Wait, that doesn’t matter because I’m not, either.

Screw this.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes (yes, I sleep naked…and yes, I have a roommate, three actually).

“Harry, would it kill you to sleep in some boxers or something? Anything?” Zayn groaned as he rolled over in bed and got a full frontal view.

“It would actually.” I snapped back, pulling on my boxers and walking out into the common room.

“We’re leaving for breakfast in five, is Zayn up?” Liam asked me, checking his phone and smiling at something on it.

“Getting there.” I grumbled and found the hoodie I wanted to wear, walking back into my room. “Get up.” I yelled at Zayn, tossing a pillow at him.

“Fuck off.” Zayn shot back, chucking the pillow at my head.

“Don’t swear at me, prick.” I snapped, hating when people cursed.

My mum raised me better than that.

“Toss off.” Zayn corrected, but it didn’t change the internal cringe I instinctively got.

I pulled on my clothes as quickly as possible and left the room, sitting next to Liam, who was clearly texting Danielle by the dopey grin on his face.

“Can we go now?” I complained as Zayn emerged from our room looking like a tornado hit his hair.

“Just waiting for Louis and th—“ Liam started to say, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

“It’s open!” Niall called as he hopped out of his room he shared with Liam.

“Morning.” Louis said as I stepped into the room.

Well that’s just great. He even looks amazing in the morning.

Stop it.

No he doesn’t.

“Let’s go then.” I grumble and walk out the door without giving Louis another glance.

~*~*~

“It’s Sunday, Zayn! There’s no way that that’s okay.” Liam argued back and I made myself comfortable in my chair.

“Come off it, I know it’s Sunday, I’m not that thick. But correct me if I’m wrong, we don’t have class tomorrow, ergo, today is like a Saturday.” Zayn said.

“Wait, there’s no class tomorrow?” Louis cut in, his face lighting up like a kid’s on Christmas day.

Not that I would know, because I was determined not to look at him.

No matter how many times he tried to include me in the conversation.

Or looked at me when he thought I wasn’t looking.

“Yeah, it’s a teacher work day for them to prep for some conference at the end of the month or something.” Niall said eating the bagel he brought back to the room with him.

“Mate, how are you always hungry?” Louis asked, eying Niall’s now half eaten bagel.

“Dunno. I don’t argue it. Food is a beautiful thing and I love it.” Niall said taking a huge bite of his bagel and chewing loudly.

“Anyways, back to what I was saying,” Zayn said rolling his eyes. “Tonight. The five of us. Alcohol. Yes.”

Liam shook his head, always being the protective and sensible one, although he was sort of getting over that since he’s been dating Danielle.

Niall bounced in his seat looking at Liam with pleading eyes. “C’mon, Li. It’ll be fun. Wait!” Niall shouted all of a sudden and turned to Louis, “Are you cool with drinking with us tonight?”

Louis laughed and nodded, “’Course, mate. Been wondering what you guys do on the weekends, was worried for a moment that you might be lame.” Louis added with a teasing wink.

I rolled my eyes. Insulting us is not going to make us like you; we are in no way at the stage in this friendship or whatever yet.

Niall burst out in his booming laugh and high-fived Louis, fist pumping the air.

“See now Liam we have to drink tonight, Louis wants to, and it’s part of your job as a student ambassador whatever to show the new kids a good time!” Zayn said, the look on his face showing he knew he had won.

“Fine. I don’t need to participate.” Liam said crossing his arms over his chest. “And if you lot get caught, I will not defend you.”

“Okay, captain stick-in-the-mud, we hear you.” Zayn said and stood up to disappear into his room.

“Harreh!” Niall said, thickening his accent. “You’ve been rather silent. You not in the mood to party with us?”

I shook my head, “Just tired, Niall.”

“Don’t be a pussy, Harry. It’s time to party with the big boys. Just because you’re two years younger than the rest of us, doesn’t mean you get to pussy out on us.” Zayn said walking back into the room.

“I’m not being that.” I said feeling defensive. “It’s a Sunday afternoon. I’m allowed to feel a little lazy if I want to.”

“Man up and take this shot with me, Styles.” Zayn said. “Roomie style. Louis, you can take Liam’s spot and take this with Nialler.”

Louis stood up right away, clearly game for anything.

Well, I wasn’t about to let this new kid show me up, so I stood up and grabbed the shot glass out of Zayn’s hand.

Who cares that it’s only 3:30 in the afternoon.

Who cares that I still had a lot of homework to get done.

Who cares that Louis just looked at me and my heart won’t stop beating at an insane pace.

Screw it all.

“To showing Louis how it’s done at Ballard’s!” Zayn cheered and raised his shot, willing the rest of us to the same.

We all followed suit, and then Zayn and I hooked arms bride and groom style, bringing the shot glasses to our lips and knocking them back.

Niall and Louis did the same, Louis chuckling at bit at how, pardon my language, gay it was.

I welcomed the burning sensation of the alcohol burning my throat and watched Louis take his shot, not even wincing; in fact he was smiling as he swallowed.

Seriously, what was this kid’s deal?

I didn't know, but I was determined to not let him get to me, and if ignoring him is what it took, ignoring him is what I'd do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry has beautiful lips.

Like really, really, perfectly, beautiful lips.

They were the perfect shade of red and the perfect shape.

I loved the way they moved when he talked.

I couldn’t help but imagine what they would look like around my cock…

Fuck, Lou, don’t go there.

He’s straight, or so I think.

And I think he doesn’t like you very much, judging by the way he’s been ignoring you and practically cringing away when you try to talk to the poor lad.

Fine. I won’t try and talk to him.

The alcohol coursing through my veins was not helping that decision, though.

“We’re going to play a game now.” Niall sang as he perched himself on the armrest of the couch. “Liam, feel free to play along, if it so pleases you.”

“What game did you have in mind?” I asked because I love games, especially drunk games.

“Truth or dare, I’m sure.” Liam said, not looking too trilled.

“Cheer up, Liam. No one’s going to make you run down the hall naked again. It’s Harry’s turn for that.” Niall said and Harry just shrugged, his eyes glazed over from the alcohol and a calm on his face.

“Please, we all know I’d do that without you needing to dare me. I’m very comfortable with my body.” Harry said and I was a little shocked, he didn’t seem like the type, what with the comments about his innocence last night.

“You know he’s only saying that because there are no girls in this wing.” Zayn said. “We’d have to change it for him and make him run down third floors hallway. Where Cara is.”

Harry shot Zayn a glare, but didn’t say anything.

“So, Zayn, truth or dare?” Niall said clearly wanting to get the game rolling since it was 10:30pm now and we had already burned through one Die Hard and two Fast and Furious movies.

“Dare.” Zayn said, looking at Niall with narrowed eyes, Niall gaining a wicked grin.

“I dare you to give Liam a lap dance.” Niall said laughing loudly.

Zayn chuckled to himself and looked at Liam who just looked a little disgusted.

“Oh, come on, mate. I like to think I was a stripper in another life, you should enjoy this.” Zayn said as he walked over to Liam and started grinding his ass into Liam’s crotch.

I of course started cat calling at them and cheering them on. I grabbed a euro from my wallet and handed it to Liam, motioning for him to stuff it in Zayn’s waistband.

Liam did, albeit he was grimacing as he did, but he still did it, causing Niall to fall out of his chair doubled over in laughter.

“Okay, okay. Thanks enough. Don’t want Liam to pop a boner er nothin’.” Niall said picking himself back up.

“As if.” Liam mumbled and pulled out his phone.

“Zayn, now it’s your turn to truth or dare someone.” Niall instructed.

“Harry.” Zayn said, and Harry’s eyes snapped up to him.

“Dare.” Harry said, his green eyes holding Zayn’s brown ones.

“I dare you to take a shot of this hot sauce.” Zayn said, standing up and pouring a generous shot of the reddish liquid.

“Done.” Harry said, standing up and taking the glass from Zayn, no fear on his features.

Harry poured to contents down his throat, and that’s when his resolve faltered.

The spiciness made him cough and gag a little, which he just calmed with more beer.

The game continued for another hour along the same antics, Niall had to take a body shot off of Harry (who had a surprisingly deep navel), Harry had to admit to his virgin-hood (earning snickers from everyone else), Liam joined in and was rewarded with having to share about what he and Danielle did on Friday night (in the most graphic way possible), Zayn had to call up his ex and request a threesome (she hung up when he mentioned he wanted her sister to join in as well), I had to scream ‘I want to bang Ms. Bing’ out the window (to which I got a ‘me, too!’ yelled from a different window) as well as take a double shot of Everclear (which at this point had me pretty fucked up).

 

“Loooouuuis. Truth or dare?” Zayn sang in a high-pitched voice after I dared him to spend the rest of the night in a pair of skinny jeans and blouse Danielle had left here.

I was in no condition to do any more dares, the room was in full spin-y mode and my mind was foggy.

“Truth.” I said, worried about retaliation from the dare I gave him.

The corners of Zayn’s mouth curled up. “So, we all know you must’ve done something pretty bad to get sent here halfway through the semester, so as your truth, you have to tell us what you did.”

Shit. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to come clean this soon.

“Um, well, I sort of…got caught hooking up with my teacher. To be fair, he is only like three years older than I am. But yeah. The school counsellor walked in on my giving him head and I got suspended. My mum freaked and sent me here.” I said and held my breath.

“Your teacher…was a dude?” Zayn said and I could see the wheels turning in his mind as he figured out what that meant.

“Yes.” I said, nodding once.

“So that means…” Zayn said and Harry cut him off.

“He’s gay.” Harry said, finishing off his beer and crushing the can.

My head whipped in his direction. “Uh, yeah.”

“Huh. Okay, then. What did the counsellor say when she caught you?” Zayn asked.

I was a little surprised that no one was staring at me with loaded looks, judging the shit out of me or looking at me uncomfortably.

“Um, she didn’t say anything really. Just demanded we go to her office and then lectured the both of us for an hour.” I said running my fingers through my hair.

I tried to sneak a peek at Harry, but he was staring at the floor with great intensity, his hands gripping the sides of his chair so tightly his knuckles where white.

Well, looks like I’ve managed to make someone uncomfortable.

“That’s some crazy shit, Lou.” Zayn said and finished off his beer. “It’s your turn.”

I looked around at Niall who was bouncing in his seat and Liam who was smiling nicely at me.

“Uh, Niall.” I said pointing at him and trying to think of what I was going to make him do.

“Dare.” Niall said, like I even had to ask.

This kid would do anything.

“Um, I dare you to…shotgun a beer and then sing us one of your Irish songs on the table at the top of your lungs.”

“Naked.” Zayn added, winking at me.

“No, you don’t have to do that.” I said shaking my head.

Zayn raised his eyebrows at me and I just shook my head.

Niall stood up and performed his dare; everyone cracking up as he almost fell off the table as he added in some jig steps to the song.

“My turn.” He said sitting back down and looking at me with a devilish look, “Harry. You haven’t had one in awhile.”

“Uh, dare.” Harry said, not taking his eyes of the same spot on the floor he’s been staring at for the past five minutes.

Niall got up and disappeared into his room, returning seconds later with a small round object, holding it out for everyone to see in the palm of his hand.

“I dare you, Harry, to eat this candy. It’s from this candy store back home that makes the best homemade treats. This particular one is the most sour candy I have ever eaten.”

“Okay.” Harry said, shrugging and holding his hand out.

“Ah, there’s one catch,” Niall said and turned to me, holding his palm out to me. “You have to get it from Louis’ mouth.”

My heart jumped into my throat and I couldn’t breathe.

“What?” I choked.

“Yeah. Harry needs a little loving in his life, don’t you Harry? This way you can get some, and we’re all friends here, so it shouldn’t matter.” Niall said and Harry’s eyes snapped up to his, but they weren’t as hard and angry as I thought they’d be.

“Whatever. I’ll do it.” Harry said and turned to me. “Well?”

“Erm,” I said suddenly feeling quite awkward. “Okay.”

“Now, don’t be afraid to get in to iy, you know, give it a little something.” Niall said and Zayn choked a laugh.

“Niall, you do realize you have homosexual tendencies when you’re drunk, right? I mean, you’re basically asking two of our friends to make out so we can watch.” Zayn laughed, but strangely wasn’t protesting.

“I know.” Was all Niall said. “Let’s see it then, we’re wasting time.”

Here goes nothing, I thought as I popped the candy in my mouth.

No turning back now.

I waited for Harry to make a move, and when he didn’t (he appeared to be frozen in his chair) I made my way over to him, straddling his waist and resting my hands on his shoulders.

I looked into Harry’s eyes, for really the first time, and I saw a flicker of fear, but it was quickly masked by something else…what was that…lust?

I blinked and gave Harry a ‘you ready?’ nod, raising my eyebrows.

Harry nodded back and I brought my lips to his.

Instead of just pushing the ball into his mouth like I probably should have for his sake, I instead kept my lips closed tightly together, waiting for him to part them himself.

I was going to milk this for all it’s worth.

Harry took a moment before he snapped out of his shock of kissing a boy, but soon he slipped into the world of desire and clutched onto my sides, fingers digging into my skin through my hoodie.

Harry parted his lips and poked his tongue in between mine, which I parted willingly, meeting his tongue with mine.

I allowed one of my hands to move from his shoulder and travel up his neck and to lose itself in his so, so soft curls.

Harry captured the candy with his tongue, pulling it back into his mouth.

I expected him to break away there, hell I almost wished he would because it was talking all I had in my drunken state to not start rolling my hips against him, but Harry did no such thing.

One of Harry’s hands was rubbing against my hip and slipped under the fabric of my shirt as it rode up, revealing half an inch of bare skin.

I tilted my head down to deepen the kiss and to have a better angle as I nearly lost control.

Slow down, Louis, I warned myself as my pants tightened and it was becoming painful to not grind my hips into Harry’s.

I moved my lips to his neck, giving up on any self-control I had left, and sucked a mark there. My only reasoning for this was so if neither of us remembered this in the morning, there would be evidence that it happened.

Harry let out a small moan and I knew I had to stop or I’d be finished.

I pulled back, taking a moment to open my eyes, knowing I was going to have to face the three other boys who just watched, whatever that was.

I looked at Harry; his eyes now open as well and staring into mine, pupils blown wide.

And that was the last thing I remembered.

End Notes:

Woooo!

So thoughts? 

My favorite chapter so far :) 

I wonder why ;)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Monday, October 22nd

 

Harry’s POV

“So, Harry. I can see why you’ve never banged a girl after last night. It all makes sense now.” Zayn said as I walked out into the common room the next day with a pounding headache.

I just ignored him, finding my bottle of water I started last night and chugged the remaining liquid, releasing a satisfied sigh when I dropped it in the trash.

“But in all honesty, Harry, what was that?” Niall asked and I glared at him because it was his stupid idea in the first place.

“I dunno.” I muttered, and that was true.

I had absolutely no idea what that was.

All I knew (and this part scared me) was that I liked it, not to mention I wanted to do it again.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door and Niall called that it was open.

“Well if it isn’t the king himself!” Zayn said standing up and slapping Louis on the back. “You were killin’ it last night, mate. I’ve never seen anyone who can shotgun that fast and rip that many shots. I think I’m in love with you.” Zayn said pulling a swooning face.

“Oh, dear Zayn, if only you were my type.” Louis said, and had I just imagined that, or did his eyes flit to me when he said ‘my type’?

Zayn pouted and flopped back down on the couch. “It’s cool, mate. I have Perrie to fill the void in my heart that you just created.”

Louis laughed and closed the door, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his extremely tight pants.

Why hadn’t I noticed his ass before?

Oh, right. Because until we…whatever-ed last night, you were being a tool and ignoring him.

And even though that same part of me wanted to just keep ignoring him and hide from the feelings bubbling up in my stomach at the sight of him, I knew that wasn’t going to be possible.

Louis turned to me and giggled. “Shit, mate. Looks like I got a little carried away last night.”

I then remembered that I was just in a pair of boxers, my chest and neck on full display.

I instinctively clapped my hand over the bruise I had noticed in the mirror his morning.

“I’d say I’m sorry…” Louis said sitting down next to Zayn. “But I’m not.”

I smiled weakly at him and excused myself to my room, hastily throwing a shirt on and trying to find a hoodie that would cover up the purpling mark.

“Is everything okay?”

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice behind me. I turned and my breath hitched at how close in proximity he was, his breath hitting my neck.

“Yeah…why wouldn’t it be?” I said a little too shakily not to be noticed.

“You just seem…weird. If that wasn’t okay last night…I’m sorry.” Louis said. “I shouldn’t have let myself get so carried away. I forget sometimes that not everyone wants the same things I do.”

“It’s not that. I…” here we go, I couldn’t stop the words from falling out of my mouth. “I liked it.”

Louis’ eyes lit up and a smirk played on his lips. “Oh, really? I mean, I am an excellent kisser, so I’d actually be shocked if you said you didn’t enjoy yourself at least a little.”

Wow, cockiness was hot on him.

Knock it off, Harry.

I just smiled weakly again.

“You know, I do actually feel quite bad about that, though.” Louis said pressing his thumb into the bruise on my neck, making me wish it were his lips…or tongue…pressing into my flesh again instead of his finger.

I simply blinked at him, sucking my lips into my mouth to prevent myself from spilling anymore of my guts out.

“So, as an…apology of sorts, I’ll allow you to give me one. You know, eye for and eye. It’s only fair.” Louis said, a wicked glint in his eyes.

My jaw dropped a bit at his words.

Why does he have to be so foreword?

“Uh…okay.” I said and didn’t move.

“It doesn’t have to be now.” Louis said turning to walk back into the common room. “We have all the time in the world.” He added, flashing me a grin over his shoulder before disappearing back into the other room.

~*~*~

Four pointless hours of attempting to do homework later, the only thing I had accomplished was a quite arousing daydream involving Louis and repaying him for the hickey on my neck that I kept touching absentmindedly.

“Screw this.” I said under my breath, slamming my book closed and grabbing my jacket from my room before walking out of the quad, ignoring Liam asking me where I was going.

I wandered around the grounds of the school for about a half hour before the nippy weather became too much and I had to venture back inside.

I wandered the halls of the west wing, strolling by Cara’s room, which I only realized after it was too late.

“Harry!” I heard her squeal as she stepped out of her room in a Guns ‘n Roses t-shirt and studded leggings.

“Hey, Cara.” I said smiling at her.

“I was hoping I’d see you last night, but I guess plans change.” Cara said, her angled features turning into a frown.

“Yeah, sorry about that. Liam asked me to stay with him and the guys last night because he’s supposed to be showing this new student around and making sure he feels included.” I explained.

Liam had actually asked me to stay, and I had been a little disappointed that I had to blow off Cara.

Funny how today I had very different feelings about all of that.

“Next time.” Cara said with a wink and leaned in and stepped up onto her tiptoes to whisper in her ear, “There are so many things I want to teach you.”

I felt an involuntary serge of blood going straight to my cock.

Well, at least I knew I was still attracted to girls.

So, Cara knows about me being a virgin, and basically my innocence in every aspect of sexual acts. I had never had a girlfriend, and causal hook-ups just never seemed appealing to me.

That was until I met Cara.

Cara’s beautiful, she’s a model and already has a contract lined up for when she graduates from Ballard’s. She is also very experienced, and a very willing teacher. She and I met in Biology (yes, I see the irony there) and she prides herself on teaching me all about, well, biology. We’ve only really made-out because this hasn’t been going on long, but Cara is determined to take it to the next level, and soon. I told her I wanted to take her on a proper date first, and she agreed. We were supposed to go last night, but now who knows if we ever will.

“I should get going.” I said and Cara frowned. “I’ve still got a massive paper to write for Mr. Jenks class. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Sure, Harry.” Cara said and pecked me on the cheek.

Hmm, that just felt…wrong.

Why couldn’t that have been Louis’ lips?

I mean…what?

I was getting a little fed up with the way Louis was dominating/haunting my thoughts today, so by the time I made my way up to the fourth floor, I was fuming a little at the fact that this boy was making me question everything about myself.

Not to mention ruining my chances with the prettiest girl in school.

I knocked on Louis’ door, and he opened seconds later, “Oh, hey Har—“

I cut Louis off my grabbing his shoulders forcefully and attaching my lips to his neck in a desperate attempt to leave a big, visible mark to rival mine.

I sucked hard on the soft skin of Louis’ neck, trying not to notice how great it tasted.

Louis let out a surprised moan and I gripped tighter onto his shoulders, never wanting to take my lips off his neck; wanting to hear him make that noise again.

I finally forced myself to pull away, saying, “There. Now we’re even.”

I turned to walk away then, but Louis called after me.

“Hey, Harry, wait up a second.”

I stopped only a few feet from Louis’ room, turning around to face him, the mark on his neck already purpling.

Louis caught up to me and squinted his eyes at me as if he was trying to figure me out.

“What the hell was that.” The way he said it, it didn’t really sound like a question, more of a statement.

I shrugged, not really knowing the answer myself.

Louis just stared at me, and then a smile crept onto his lips. “Well, whatever it was, nicely played.”

Louis turned around then to go back to his room, but not before he twisted back around to say, “You were wrong, though. We’re not even. You caught me by surprise, and by the feel of this bruise growing on my neck, I say you one-upped me, and I don’t like being out done. Game on, Styles.”

I gulped as I watched Louis disappear back into his room and close the door.

What exactly have I gotten myself into?

I wasn’t sure, but part of me was really curious and excited to find out.

End Notes:

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED SO FAR!!

keep 'em coming pleeeease :) 

I love you allll

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Tuesday, October 23rd

Louis’ POV

 

I would like to be able to say that I wasn’t thoroughly enjoying watching Harry squirm, but I can’t.

I was enjoying every delicious second of it.

Watching Harry flitch when I enter a room, watching his eyes flicker to me every couple of minutes with a hint of worry, watching him look behind him when he leaves the room to see if I’m following him have all become my knew favourite things.

For example, at lunch on my first day of classes, I made a point to sit next to Harry, who grimaced when I took my seat.

“Hello, Hazza.” I said in a singsong voice.

“Uh, hi.” Harry said looking at me confusedly at the nickname I just made up for him.

Harry’s eyes kept flitting to me for the next few minutes, his hands a little shaky as I reached over him for a napkin.

“Everything alright?” I asked with a smirk as I let my hand brush his arm and he literally jolted a bit.

“Course. Why wouldn’t it be?” Harry replied, but didn’t meet my eyes.

I simply chuckled to myself and went on to eat my sandwich, ‘accidentally’ brushing my foot against Harry’s on more than one occasion.

By the end of the meal, Liam seemed to have caught on to something out of the ordinary going on, because as I was walking away to head to my next class (math, kill me now), he stopped me.

“Louis, can I ask you something?” Liam said as he grabbed my arm.

“Shoot.” I replied and checked my phone to see if I had any messages.

“What’s the deal with you and Harry? Is something going on between the two of you?” Liam asked, blush rising on his cheeks. “I mean, it’s okay if there is, I just…I would just like to know I guess…if there was.”

I laughed and patted Liam on the back. “There’s nothing going on. Just a friendly little game is all.”

“Game?” Liam asked, looking more confused than before.

“Yep.” Was all I gave him in answer, liking to keep an air of mystery about my goings on.

And also I was outside my classroom now.

“I’ll catch you later, Liam.” I said and walked into the room, leaving him scratching his head out in the hallway.

~*~*~

After classes, I got a text from Zayn saying they were having an anti-homework FIFA tournament in their room, and that I should come join them.

I wasn’t about to turn down FIFA, and all my homework looked way to stupid and annoying to actually consider doing, so I dropped my bag on the floor and made my way to the quad.

I knocked, immediately met with Zayn yelling to “get my sorry ass in here”.

“And pray tell me why my ass is sorry?” I asked as I walked into the room.

“Because it’s about to get kicked.” Zayn replied, tossing me a controller.

“Oh, and you don’t have to knock anymore. Just let yourself in. You’re like an honorary roommate now. We’ve discussed it. Had a mini meeting n everything.” Niall said holding out his bag of chips out to me.

“One, I’m honoured, and two, I think your ass is the one that’s going to be sore tomorrow, Zayn, from my kicking the shit out of it.” I said plopping down on the couch as I heard a sharp inhale from my left.

I turned to see Harry sitting there.

“Something wrong, Hazza?” I asked him for the second time today.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Zayn said with a shrug, “He was probably just concerned with you saying my ass would be sore, thinking you were talking about bending me over a table and fucking my brains out.”

I cracked up laughing. “Well, I’m flattered that you think I could fuck your brains out, that’s actually quite hard to do, but no that’s not going to happen now, dear Hazza, so don’t worry.” Then I dropped my voice so only he could hear, “That comes later.”

Harry’s green eyes widened and I simply smirked, turning back to the game.

After about an hour, Zayn got a call from the one and only Perrie, something along the lines of her ‘needing help with some shelving she was building’, and Niall was going to the cafeteria to snag some more food, leaving me and Harry alone since Liam had been with Danielle all afternoon.

“What do you want to do now?” I asked, turning to face Harry, who just shrugged from his laying position on the couch, his head on the arm and his feet dangling off the side by my legs.

I let a smirk tug on my lips as I thought of an idea, since we were alone.

“So,” I said examining Harry’s face. “I say you won round one, but I’m not going to be so…submissive in round 2.”

It took Harry a moment to realize what I was talking about exactly, which was surprising because of how jumpy he’d been all day—I would have thought it was all he was thinking about.

“R-right.” Harry stuttered.

“Have any last words before you lose?” I said and adjusted myself on the couch so I was hovering above Harry now, one hand holding on the top of the couch, the other resting next to his torso.

“Just tell me if you want to call uncle. You know, if you feel uncomfortable or I become too much man for you to handle.” I joke.

Harry’s eyes squint a bit and he scrunches up his nose like he’s smelled something sour. “I think I’ll be able to handle you, thank you very much.”

“You ain’t seen nothing yet, babe.” I said leaning down to suck on Harry’s pulse point for just a brief second. “I’m just getting started. I was going easy on you before. Now’s when I really start to get worked up.”

With that, I reattached my lips to Harry’s pulse point, sucking hard and nipping at the sensitive skin.

Harry moaned underneath me, head lolling back against the couch.

I now had better access to his neck, taking this opportunity to bite down, earning a satisfying hiss from Harry. I rolled my tongue over the wounded skin, blowing cool air on it to sooth it.

Harry fisted the fabric of my t-shirt, using all of his weight to flip me off the couch.

Harry landed on top of me, grinning down on me with darkened eyes before claiming my neck with his lips, sucking on the mark he created last night.

I don’t think he realized it when he started doing it, but only a few seconds after he began rolling his hips against mine, he stopped, pulling away and sitting up.

“I-I’m sorry.” Harry said, blushing slightly and attempting to get up, but I caught him by the collar of his Henley.

“Don’t be sorry.” I said, my voice huskier with the need for him as I pulled him back down on me.

Harry smiled shyly and pressed his lips back to my neck, nipping at the skin.

“You don’t ever have to apologize to me for that. I don’t have any boundaries.” I sighed as I suppressed a moan.

I tangled my fingers in Harry’s curls, turning my head as I tugged upwards on his hair so I could bring our lips together.

Harry took a moment to grasp what was happening, much like last time, but he got into it after that, his tongue meeting mine and battling for dominance.

The rutting of his hips started again as well, and soon enough I could tell that we were dangerously close to the point of no return.

I made the bold move of reaching for Harry’s pants, letting my hand trail down his clothed torso and stopping at his belt.

I didn’t wait for permission before unbuckling his pants and unfastening the button of his trousers.

“Lou…slow down.” Harry said huskily, pulling back. “I…I don’t think we should go there. Not here, not now.”

I groaned rather loudly, wishing he had told me this before he got me all worked up and in desperate need for release.

“I’m sorry. I just…I’ve never…done that before and I don’t think right now is the right time to go there.”

“Yeah, I know you’re a virgin, Harry. I wasn’t going to try and fuck you.” I said a bit to snappily, making Harry cringe a bit.

“It’s not just that…I’ve never…um, I’ve never gotten a blowjob before. Or even a handjob for that matter.” Harry admitted, cheeks reddening.

“Wait, are you serious?” I said finally sitting up.

“Yeah.” Harry confessed, tousling his hair.

“Wow.” Was all I could really say.

“Look, I, uh, really do like this, I’m not sure exactly why, but I do. I like you as well, I just…I don’t want to rush into it, you know, do it all hasty. I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted.” Harry said, looking down at his lap.

“It’s okay, Harry.” I said. “Don’t ever be sorry for sticking up for yourself. Besides, I think it’s cute how innocent you are.”

Harry smiled at me, “Really?”

“Yep.” I nodded.

And not only that, it just made me that more determined to turn him into a total cockslut like myself.

End Notes:

and the plot thickens ;)

so if you aren't reading my other fic 'Every Piece of Me'...you probably don't know I'm leaving for Spain in two days, hence my updating won't be nearly as frequent 

please stick around and be patient. I promise to make it worth it with lots of Larry wonderfully smutty things :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thursday, October 24th

Harry’s POV

It had happened two more times since the first time during truth or dare, and my neck was low littered with purpling bruises dark enough that I had to steal some of Cara’s make-up to attempt to cover them up so I didn’t have to walk around looking like a prick with my collar popped all the time.

The second time it happened, I had gotten a little carried away and let my body take over and do as it pleased, resulting in my feeling horrible when my conscious kicked in and I told Louis to stop. I explained to him that I was a virgin, in pretty much every aspect, and he took it better than expected.

The weird thing about all of this was that I wanted him to teach me these new things.

Really, really badly.

The third time was during lunch. Louis had gotten up and I followed him into the men’s room. No one else was there, so I took this opportunity to attack Louis from behind, latching on to his neck and biting down fairly hard and licking the wound.

Louis turned around and pinned me against the wall, catching me by surprise (not to mention he’s stronger than I am).

“Nice touch.” Louis said, “Sneaking up on me and all, but that’s not going to win you this round. Ready to kick this up a notch?”

I quivered under Louis’ grasp at his words, wondering what exactly he could mean.

Louis grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged upwards until he pulled it off of me and dropped it unceremoniously on the floor.

Louis’ eyes flashed to mine and he winked before he began sucking on my collarbone, leaving a line of purpling marks in his wake.

Louis stepped back to admire his handiwork, smiling when he looked up at me, my jaw agape.

“I win.” Louis said. “Two to one, you gotta step up your game, Styles.”

Louis walked out of the bathroom, not even stopping to pee or whatever was the reason he came in her in the first place for.

Maybe he knew I would follow him and this was his plan all along.

I definitely needed to step up my game, Louis was right.

So anyways, this all left me sitting in my room on the couch of the common room trying to do homework, but again being too distracted by plans of revenge on Louis.

I stood up and walked into my room, pulling down the collar of my shirt to examine the marks on my collarbone that Louis just left.

I ran my fingers over then, closing my eyes and trying to remember the feeling of his lips there.

This of course, was not as good as the real thing, so before I could think twice about what I was doing, I was rushing out of my room and walking down the hallway, knocking on the door of room 421.

Louis opened the door seconds after I knocked, hair a mess like he just rolled out of bed.

“Well, hello young Hazza. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Louis purred as he ran his fingers through his hair and yawned.

“Er…I didn’t wake you, did I?” I asked awkwardly, not really knowing why I was there.

Okay, so I did know why I was there, I was just afraid to vocalize it because that made the things I was feeling all the more real.

“No. I was just dozing off while trying to do my maths.” Louis said.

Louis looked at me for a moment, probably waiting for me to say something, anything, but I stood there frozen by his sheer beauty (I mean, those cheekbones are just beautiful).

Louis finally had enough and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.

He closed the door and I was acutely aware of everything that happened next, even though it happened all too fast.

Louis locked the door, a smirk playing on his lips.

Then he pushed me down on the bed.

Then he was on top of me, straddling my waist and teasingly pushing the hem of my shirt up.

“I’m taking your silence as your way of just being cute and innocent; too afraid to ask for it yet.” Louis said fingering the faint outline of my abs.

I only managed to choke out a small sound that wasn’t even a word.

“We’ll have to work on that.” Louis said before claiming my lips in a kiss.

I melted into his lips immediately.

Kissing Louis was incredible.

It was like if your birthday, Christmas, and your favourite celebration all happened on the same day.

I liked that he was just so good at it. He was dominant with out being overbearing.

He just really knew what he was doing and that just…I don’t know.

Turned me on.

Of course, I knew this wasn’t going to last forever, just kissing and having no consequences.

Louis is experienced, Louis needs more than just someone to kiss.

He needs someone to, um, well you know.

I knew I wasn’t being fair to Louis, always pulling away before things got out of hand, our in hand (if you get my pun).

Thank goodness I didn’t have to be the bad guy this time because there was a knock on the door.

Louis groaned and I noticed his eyes were dilated and…hungry looking.

Louis stood up and opened the door and I was quick to sit up and grab a notebook to pretend like I was doing homework, instead of just getting my face sucked off.

“Hi, are you Louis?”

I recognized that voice; it was my friend Ben’s roommate—the captain of the football team.

“Sure am.” Louis replied.

“I’m Steven, captain of the Ballard’s football team. I heard you’re interested in joining and I’d like to offer the opportunity to try-out tomorrow afternoon at practice. It appears we have an opening on the team because our striker got hurt.”

“I’m there!” Louis said enthusiastically.

“Awesome. Four o’clock, back fields.” Steven said and turned to walk away.

Louis closed the door and jumped on me, literally jumped on me.

“Thank you, Hazza.” Louis said tickling my sides. “Thank you for talking to your friend for me. How will I ever repay you?”

I smiled up at Louis as he grinned down on me, cocking his head to the side curiously.

“You don’t have to repay me. It’s what friends do.” I said as I attempted to grab Louis’ hands so he would stop tickling me. “On second thought, you could stop tickling me!”

Louis pulled his hands away and said, “Well okay, but that’s not nearly enough.”

Louis brought his lips back to mine, quickly licking his way into my mouth and massaging my tongue with his.

I gripped onto Louis’ hair tightly so he wouldn’t dare pull away.

I was only half aware of what was going on aside from the way our lips moulded together perfectly and the way his tongue moved in such a pleasurable way.

So when Louis trailed one of his hands down my side and into my unbuttoned pants (I don’t even remember him undoing them), I literally gasped as he started stroking me to the point that I was fully hard.

“Wha—“ I tried to protest but my voice came out all strangled.

“Shh. I’m repaying you.” Louis said. “Don’t fight it, babe.”

Louis adjusted his position and tugged down on my pants and boxers just enough so my cock sprung free.

I should stop him, this isn’t right. Ungh, but it feels so good.

Louis gripped me in his hand and started working me, my head already spinning. Louis rubbed his thumb over my tip, smearing precum down my shaft to allow his hand to glide up and down more freely.

“You look pretty with your face all scrunched up like that, Hazza.” Louis purred and then leaned in to whisper in my ear. “I bet you look even prettier when you come.”

I let out a choked moan, my back arching as my hips rocked forward into Louis’ hand.

Why had I never let anyone do this to me before? It feels so amazing.

I knew I wouldn’t last longer as Louis nipped at my ear and licked a stripe down my neck, quickening the flicks of his wrist.

“I want to see it, come for me Hazza.” Louis cooed in my ear and lifted his head to look me dead in the eyes.

That was it.

That was all I needed before I was unravelling and coming hard.

Louis didn’t slow his hand much as he worked me through my orgasm, whispering in my ear how pretty I was and how he loved the sounds I make.

When I came down from my high, Louis stood up and washed off his hand, bringing a wet wash cloth back with him to clean up the mess we made.

“You were so good, Hazza.” Louis whispered as he kissed me again. “How was that for your first handjob?” He asked with a wink.

“I…that…so good.” I said through my rapid breathing.

“Good, and that’s just the beginning.” Louis said as he pulled me up to my feet and tugged my pants back up, refastening them for me. “You have no idea all the wonderful things I am going to show you, that is, if you’ll let me.”

“I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else.” I said.

And it was the most honest statement I had ever spoken.

End Notes:

ah sorry it took so long to update!! 

hope it’s worth it ;) 

also, I don’t know what position Louis actually plays, so if any of you do, please be a doll and help a sista out :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Friday, October 26th

Louis’ POV

I managed to get lost on the way to the ‘back fields’, mostly because I wasn’t sure what Steven meant by back fields.

Like, back of what?

I finally found them, and silently thanked myself for leaving my room so early so I wasn’t even late.

In fact, I was still early by a few minutes.

I found Steven talking to a shorter man in head to toe navy blue sweats who was holding a clipboard.

Steven looked up as I set my gym bag down and motioned for me to come over.

“Coach, this is Louis Tomlinson. We’re going to see what he’s got today and maybe he can fill in for Tony.” Steven said clapping me on the back.

“What’s your experience, Tomlinson?” The coach said, eyeing me up.

“I played on my old team back in Doncaster. Would have been captain next year if I hadn’t transferred.” I said proudly, praying he wouldn’t ask why I transferred, then, if I had so much going for me.

He, thankfully, didn’t and just nodded. “Let’s see what you got.”

I sat and laced up my cleats after tugging on my shin guards.

Here we go, I thought as I stepped out onto the field, any nerves I had melting away.

Over the next two hours, we ran drill after drill. It only took me a few minutes to fall into a rhythm with the other players, giving 110% the whole time.

The last thirty minutes we used for a scrimmage, and I really got to show off what I could do, scoring two goals and assisting with another.

The coach finally blew his whistle and called everyone into a huddle.

“Very good practice today boys. Brickham doesn’t stand a chance on Tuesday.” Coach said and was met with loud cheers and hollers. “Okay, conditioning tomorrow at 10. Don’t forget. Hands in and Ballard’s on three. One. Two. Three!”

“Ballard’s!” Everyone yelled at once, pushing their hands down collectively and then shooting them up into the air.

I smiled and walked over to my bag.

“Tomlinson!” Coach yelled as everyone was gathering their stuff.

“Yes, sir?” I said jogging over to him.

“First string.” He said tossing me a jersey. “But just so we’re clear, I don’t tolerate any funny business on this team. We have a strict no citation policy. I don’t care about your orientation, I just will not tolerate you getting in trouble for dumb shit, okay?”

I gulped. So he didn’t have to ask why I transferred because he already knew.

“Yes, sir. I promise to be on my best behaviour.” I said nodding.

“Good. You are very talented, Tomlinson. I’d hate to have to cut you because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

I smiled weakly and coach smiled back.

“Glad to have you on the team, son.” Coach said and walked away.

Well, that was awkward, I thought to myself and gathered my things to go back to my room.

~*~*~

Two hours later I was still riding the high of making first string.

Sure, I never doubted my abilities, but still knowing that I was good enough filled me with a feeling that I just couldn’t describe.

I was still running on an adrenaline high, and I needed to release some of it and soon.

I wandered down the hall in hopes to find a certain someone who could help me out.

I knocked on the quad’s door, hearing Niall yell loudly, “Whatever you’re selling, we don’t want any!”

I snickered and let myself into the room.

“But, Niall. I’m selling Nando’s gift certificates!” I said sticking my bottom lip out in a pout.

“Well, in that case.” Niall said grinning as I sat down on the couch next to him. “Oh!” Niall said slapping my arm. “How’d it go? You had try-outs today, right?”

“I did. And I made first string.” I said trying to sound like it was no big deal.

“Really? That’s awesome!” Niall said enthusiastically.

“Congratulations.” Harry said as he sauntered into the room, hoodie pulled up to block the sight of his neck, making me laugh to myself.

“Thanks, Harry.” I said. “I actually came in here to find you…”

Harry’s eyes widened in curiosity, flashing to Niall to see if he noticed anything odd between the two of us.

Niall was an oblivious lad. He had his bag of chips and TV remote, so he was content.

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yep.” I said, popping the ‘p’. “I have that movie I told you about yesterday. I finally found it in all my stuff if you want to come get it from my room.”

Harry stared at me for a moment, trying to figure out what I was playing at.

It really shouldn’t be that hard, there was no movie.

Seriously, Harry, are you that thick?

“Right.” Harry said standing up. “Niall, I’ll be right back.”

“Not likely.” I breathed in Harry’s ear as I followed him out the door, sending a visible shiver down Harry’s spine.

“What did you actually have in mind here?” Harry asked as I closed the door behind us.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” I said shoving Harry backwards onto the bed.

I shrugged out of my hoodie and stared at Harry until he mirrored my actions.

I climbed onto the bed with Harry and laid down next to him, turning on my side as he mirrored my actions.

“What did you do today, Hazza?” I asked as I ran my fingers teasingly down his arm, his muscles flexing underneath my touch.

“Uh…class. Food…” Harry said and I smirked as my suspicion was proven correct.

Harry was easily distracted, even by the smallest of things.

“Lou…” Harry breathed as I slipped my fingers to his waist and underneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Something wrong, Haz?” I asked innocently, but leaving my fingers to continue their path up along his warm skin.

“N-no. Just…you’re a tease.” Harry said his eyes hard on mine.

“I’m a what?” I said pulling my hand out and covering my heart with it, feigning being taken aback.

“A tease, Lou. You are a tease.” Harry said, gaining some sort of semblance of control and confidence in this situation and rolled on top of me.

“I’m a bit offended.” I said, even though I know it’s true.

Not only do I know it’s true, I love being a tease.

It just gives me a trill like nothing else.

“Don’t be. It’s hot.” Harry said, still holding onto this newfound confidence.

And that was hot.

Harry leaned down and connected our lips, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and biting on it.

The kiss had only lasted not even five seconds, and I was already sick of being the submissive one.

If there was one thing Louis Tomlinson was not it was submissive.

I flipped us a bit too aggressively and Harry let out a surprised ‘oh!’.

“It’s never good to let the virgin lead.” I said and reattached our lips.

Harry pulled away and looked up at me, a shade of hurt on his face.

“Is that really how you think about me? That I’m just some stupid, pathetic virgin?” Harry said, his bottom lip pouting out slightly.

“No. No, Haz. That’s not what I meant.” I said, fumbling for an excuse for my own stupidity.

A lot of the times I just say things and I don’t think first.

“Whatever, Lou. Save it.” Harry said pushing me off him and standing up to leave.

“Haz wait.” I said sitting up and running my fingers through my hair in frustration. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m an idiot most of the time and say things without thinking! Don’t…don’t go.”

Harry looked at me with sad eyes. “It doesn’t change the fact that I am a virgin, Lou. That means something to me.”

With that, Harry walked out of the room.

Well, great.

I flung myself down on my bed feeling like shit because I can be such a prick sometimes without meaning to be.

I’ll have to find some sort of way to make it up to him, I thought, racking my brain for an idea.

This wasn’t something my (quite skilled) tongue could fix for me.

Think, Lou, think.

Then it hit me.

Hopefully this works.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Saturday, October 27th

 

 

Harry’s POV  
I woke up Saturday morning feeling terrible.

Last night we had all just hung out in the quad, playing stupid video games and watching reruns of Skins.

Louis, of course, was there.

Zayn apparently invited him.

The minute I saw him walk in a felt anger boil in me after what he said to me earlier.

It’s never good to let the virgin lead.

Part of me knew that he didn’t mean it like he said, but my virginity is something I’m very self-conscious about, so for him to tease me about it wasn’t cool.

I had sat as far away from him as possible, avoiding every time he tried to make eye contact with me or tried to talk to me.

Funny how this was much like practically a week ago, only so much was different at the same time.

I had finally got up because I couldn’t stand being in that room any longer with him.

I walked out of the room without an excuse and wandered my way down to Cara’s room.

We had been drinking upstairs, so my half-drunken brain found this a marvellous idea.

Cara had answered the door the moment I knocked, smirking at me and saying it was about time I came round.

We spent the next half an hour making out.

Aggressively.

I liked it, but it also felt…wrong.

I wished it were Louis’ lips I was kissing.

Louis’ waist I was holding tightly as if my life depended on it.

Louis’ shirt I was taking off and tossing carelessly onto the floor.

Louis I was planning on giving my virginity to.

Cara had gone for my pants, her slender fingers undoing my belt in seconds.

I knew this was going to go to that place if I didn’t say something.

“Cara. Stop.” I had said, immediately nauseous because I knew I shouldn’t do this.

I wanted it to be with Louis.

Louis, who I had only known for a week but who had still managed to weasel his way into my every waking thought and even my dreams.

“It’s okay, Harry. I know you’re scared, but I’ll be gentle. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Cara’s hand had found it’s way into my boxers.

I don’t like this. Make it stop.

“I have to go.” I had said, jumping up as images of Louis flooded my mind and I felt…guilty.

Not that we were anything to each other, so why was I feeling like I had cheated on him?

I had then run back up to my room, rushing past everyone in the common room and ignoring their ‘you all right, mate?’s.

I should have guessed that Louis would try to come and check on me, and I should have probably been I little bit nicer, but instead I had just yelled for him to leave me alone.

I didn’t exactly feel like letting him see me cry.

So, that’s why I woke up Saturday feeling miserable.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

I knew I should go talk to Louis. I had overreacted and I knew I was acting childish.

And that just makes me even madder because I am younger than he is, by a few years, and I’ve been trying so hard to act like I can run with the ‘big boys’.

I snuck out of the quad and walked down to Louis’ room hoping he would be awake.

“Just a secon—fuck.” I heard from the other side of Louis’ door after I knocked.

“Everything all right?” I asked shyly as Louis opened the door in just a pair of football shorts, tanned chest on full display.

I lost my train of thought immediately.

“Yeah. Just…fell out of bed.” Louis said as he rubbed at an invisible bump on his head. “Want to come in?”

I nodded and still hadn’t removed my eyes from Louis’ fit torso.

God, those biceps.

Louis pulled on a t-shirt and leaned against his desk as I sat down on his bed.

“Harry, I’m really sorry about yesterday. I didn’t…I didn’t mean it. I can be so thick sometimes I don’t realize I can offend people with the dumb shit that just slips out of my mouth. Especially when I’m turned on. I start saying complete bullshit because I’m lost in the other person and I should just have a muzzle.”

“But then you wouldn’t get to use those wonderful lips of yours for other things.” I said with a shy smile.

Louis grinned and looked at me through his eyelashes.

“I wanted to tell you that I, this…whatever this is…it’s not just a game for me anymore. Sure, it started like that, but…you matter to me. I’m not just trying to mess with you.” Louis said and he looked really sincere.

I felt a warmth spread through me and I smiled.

That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.

“Okay.” I said, standing up and moving to stand in front of Louis.

It was funny how even though I’m younger, I still have a few inches on him.

“So you forgive me?” Louis asked hopefully, his eyes pleading and childish.

And just completely mesmerizing.

“I do.” I said.

Then came the guilt.

“Louis, I have to tell you something.” I said and Louis looked a bit apprehensive.

“Oh, yeah?” Louis said placing his hands on my waist.

“Yeah. Um, last night when I disappeared, I went to my friend Cara’s room. We sort of…made out. It would have gone farther, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t want to be kissing anyone else…but you.” I said, my words coming out in a rush.

Louis blinked a few times and I realized this was a lot to put on someone.

Especially someone I barely knew anything about.

Sure, he had said that this wasn’t just a game for him anymore, but that didn’t mean that he was really all that into me, that he wanted to be with just me.

“I…that was more than I meant to say…” I fumbled, failing to find the right thing to say.

“It’s okay, Haz.” Louis said, looking me in the eye and brushing his fingers over my cheek. “It’s cute. Cute in a sexy way.” He made sure to add.

“Oh, so I’m a sexy virgin now?” I teased.

“A very sexy virgin.” Louis said, all awkwardness seemingly forgotten.

I smiled at Louis and he grinned back.

“I want to be honest with you, Harry. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not the boyfriend type. Never was, really. Not since…well…that’s a story for another time. I’m not planning on hooking-up with other people, but I don’t want you to feel guilty if you do. I’m not sure what this is, I just know that I care about you more than I do for most people.” Louis said looking at me sympathetically.

“Oh-okay.” I said slowly, feeling a bit crushed that Louis didn’t seem to want the same things I did.

But who was I to know what I wanted? I had never had a boyfriend before, or even a girlfriend at that.

Who’s to say that I wouldn’t be okay with this?

Part of me knew that I should be careful, these sorts of things don’t usually work out, someone ends up getting hurt, but the part of me that just wanted to laid and feel as amazing and Louis made me feel the other day again were dictating my actions today.

“So, you sure you’re okay with this?” Louis said moving impossibly close to me; our noses brushing as he propped himself up on his tiptoes.

“So sure.” I said as I felt myself getting more and more turned on the longer I looked into those blue eyes of Louis’.

“Okay, then.” Louis said closing the incredibly small gap between our mouths and claiming my lips in a feverish kiss.

Louis spun us while gripping onto my arms tightly so he could proceed to slam me hard against the wall.

“Tell me, Hazza. What was it like kissing a girl?” Louis asked as he pulled the hem of my shirt up and bent down to trail his tongue up my skin.

“Uh…sweet? I mean, she tasted sweet. Like candy and…” I lost my train of thought as Louis started yanking down on my trousers so he could suck a mark onto my hipbone.

 

“And?” Louis said going back to his sucking and nipping at my other hipbone.

“And what?” I said confused.

“How was she compared to say, me?” Louis asked and he straightened up to look me in the eyes, tugging on one of my curls.

“You’re so much better.” I said, unable to stop myself from sounding like a little schoolgirl in love.

“I can guarantee you I taste better than she does. I bet you taste better, too.” Louis said, a strange look on his face.

“Uh, Lou, why do you look like you’re about to eat me?” I said as Louis cocked his head to the side and looked me up and down.

“Because, dear Harold, I am.” Louis said dropping to his knees in front of me.

End Notes:

ahhhhh cliffhangers!

I'm sorry I have an affinity and passion for them :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Saturday, October 27th

Harry’s POV

“Uh, Lou, why do you look like you’re about to eat me?” I said as Louis cocked his head to the side and looked me up and down.

“Because, dear Harold, I am.” Louis said dropping to his knees in front of me.

A million thoughts ran through my head as I sucked in my breath, preparing myself for what was about to happen.

I should stop him, I shouldn’t let him do this, he shouldn’t feel like he has to…

“Louis…you don’t…I don’t…” I stuttered.

I wasn’t making any sense at all and I knew it.

Louis didn’t seem to think anything of it and just ignored me, focusing his attention on the button of my trousers.

“You don’t have to do…um…” I muttered as Louis let his fingers dance over my bulge, his eyes flitting up to mine.

“I don’t?” Louis asked in an innocent tone, blinking sweetly at me.

“N-no. I don’t…I’m not…asking you to…” I said shyly, feeling heat rise on my cheeks.

“I know you’re not asking me to, Harry. We’ve been over that. I know you’re not ready to start asking for something when you want it, and that’s okay. Lucky for you I’m a very giving person, and I am also good at reading people and knowing what they want. I promise you I will make you feel the best you have ever felt, and I actually love doing this. You see, I am very good with my mouth.” Louis said and with that he finished undoing my trousers and had them down around my ankles in seconds.

Louis looked up at me with a smirk and then focused his eyes on my very clear bulge in my boxers.

Before I could say anything in protest, Louis brought his mouth to my clothed dick and latched his perfect lips onto it, running his tongue up and down.

I couldn’t help the small squeak that fell from my lips, causing Louis to chuckle lightly.

I tried not to admire the way Louis looked on his knees in-between my legs, tried not to notice how insanely hot he looked with his mouth around my boxers-covered erection.

I had to touch him, had to feel some sort of connection to him besides through his mouth and my manhood.

I reached out and ran my fingers through his feathery hair, making Louis look up at me.

“Is that your way of telling me you would like some more?” Louis said in a taunting tone.

My eyes widened and I felt a flurry of nervousness run through me.

“No…that’s not at all…” I tried to explain, because really, it’s not what I mean for the gesture to come off as.

What was I getting myself into?

“Harry. I promise you, you will not regret this. I’m going to make you feel so good.” Louis purred as he slipped his fingers around the band of my boxers. “Okay?”

I nodded before I could think twice about it and Louis tugged down, my cock springing free and standing at attention for all to see.

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis said taking a good look at it and stroking it gently. “I didn’t get a fair look at you the last time…you’re quite impressive.”

As awkward as that should have been to hear someone, a dude, say that to me, it wasn’t at all.

In all honesty, it just gave me a tingle in the pit of my stomach and made me smile.

“Really, Harry. I’m not just saying that.” Louis said as he gripped me a little tighter and gave me a few good pumps.

“Well, er, thanks.” I said feeling the awkward now.

Louis held my gaze and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

“Don’t be nervous, love. If it’ll make you feel better, you can control what I do by holding the back of my head.” Louis said taking my hand with his free one and guiding it to the back of his skull.

I played with his hair absentmindedly as Louis licked his lips and continued to hold my gaze as he held my dick up to lick a stripe up my shaft.

I felt a shiver run through me.

A shiver of pure pleasure.

Dang, I want him to do that again.

Louis chuckled and I felt my eyes flutter open.

“Yeah, you said that out loud.” Louis said shaking his head as he laughed to himself. “But as you wish.”

Louis licked up my shaft again, this time taking the head in his mouth and sucking lightly before flicking his tongue over the slit.

God, that felt good.

I felt my head hit against the wall, but I felt no pain, only the intense pleasure building as Louis leaned forward and was taking more of me in his mouth.

Louis mouth is magic. He wasn’t kidding when he said he’s really good with it. It was warm and wet and felt so wonderful.

I felt my fingers curl into a fist in his hair, pushing him down farther on my cock, only half aware of what I was actually doing.

My hips as well had a mind of their own now, rocking forward to the point that Louis’ nose brushed against the skin of my lower stomach.

I felt myself hitting the back of Louis throat and expected to hear him gag, but nothing happened. Louis swallowed and took me down a little bit more, his nose fully poking into my stomach now before he pulled off again, creating a rhythm as he bobbed his head.

Holy…oh my…

I couldn’t even finish any of those thoughts because the building in my abdomen was too much and I knew I was going to come at any moment.

“Lou…Louis…I’m…” I tried to say as I tugged on Louis hair to get him to pull off.

Louis hummed against my cock and hollowed his cheeks as he took me down one last time, clearly ignoring my message.

That was it.

I moaned loudly and felt myself unravelling and coming hard into Louis mouth.

I kept my eyes closed as I leaned back against the wall for support as I tried to catch my breath.

“I was right.”

I peeked one eye open, really confused as to what Louis could mean.

“What?” I asked as I opened both my eyes and bent down to pull up my pants.

“You do taste better than any girl.” Louis said with a satisfied smile on his face.

I stared at him gape mouthed at how blunt he was about something that I would never feel comfortable talking about out loud.

“You’re adorable you know that?” Louis said as he stepped closer to me and held onto my hips. “Your innocence practically radiates off of you and I just want to make a mess of it. “

I looked at him confused, knowing I should probably be concerned by the words he was saying.

I however, felt no such thing.

Instead, all I felt was excitement.

“Next time, I’m going to let you fuck my mouth, okay? I could see it there for a moment, that that was what you wanted, next time, just run with that feeling. Let it take over, okay? I’m here at your disposal to explore what you like.” Louis said brushing the curls out of my eyes.

“Why?” I asked before I could stop myself.

“Why?” Louis asked with a smile. “Because. There’s just something about you, Styles.”

That was the only explanation he gave, and I was somehow satisfied with that.

“Did you want me to, um…” I asked as I gestured to Louis crotch where he was sporting a clear erection.

“Don’t worry about that, love. I can take care of myself.” Louis said and brought his lips to mine.

I allowed Louis to push me back against the wall again, his hands fisting my shirt and my hair.

The kiss turned aggressive quickly as Louis began rutting his hips against my thigh. Louis moaned into my mouth as he rolled his hips faster, moving his mouth from mine to suck on my neck, his breathing erratic.

While what just happened was mind blowingly wonderful, simply kissing Louis may always be my favourite thing.

“Fuck…” Louis moaned as he slowed his hips and rested his head against my shoulder.

“Did you just…” I asked, getting my answer when I looked down and noticed the wet spot forming on the front of Louis’ shorts.

Louis looked up and me and just smiled. “Like I said, I can take care of myself.”

I smiled weakly at Louis, unable to ignore the slight guilty feeling growing in my stomach because Louis wouldn’t let me help him reach his release.

Or that he didn’t want me to.

End Notes:

So yeah, that was basically a one shot...hope yous guys don't mind :) I really just wanted to continue from last chapter and didn't feel like starting into something else at the end so yeah.

I meant to upload this last night, but my wifi went out in my house before I got the chance to :( 

next chapter will hopefully be up in the next two days!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Monday, October 29th

 

Louis’ POV

 

It has been a day and a half since I gave Harry his first really intimate experience and as much as I should probably regret poisoning the young boy’s innocent life with these things, I really couldn’t bring myself to give a fuck.

I meant it when I told him all I wanted to do was make a mess of his innocence.

Sorry I’m not sorry, dear Hazza.

I spent my entire Sunday holed up in the library doing all the homework that I refused to do during the week, making me behind even more than I already was being the ‘new kid’.

This whole schoolwork thing was seemingly not working out too well for me.

Not that it really did back home in Doncaster. I mean, at least there the teachers knew me and would take some pity on the school’s star football player. Here, no one knows me and I’m just ‘new kid what’s-his-name’. Teachers don’t seem to take pity on me if I try to say things like ‘Well, I tried to write this paper on Hamlet, but then I got all worked up about the dolphins and how we need to work harder to save them. I spent my whole night researching relief organizations and helping them petition for better dolphin protection’.

Yeah, that was one of my more ridiculous and far-fetched excuses. It wasn’t like I could use the tried and true ‘dog ate my homework’ here. I suppose ‘giant bird made off with my homework as I walked out on the quad’ could possibly work…

Shut up, Lou.

And you wonder why people think you’re strange.

I sighed and rolled out of bed from my afternoon nap after football practice.

We had a game tomorrow; my first one on the team and to say I was pumped would be an understatement.

I was so ready to beat those pompous Brickham boy’s asses it wasn’t even funny.

From what I hear, Brickham is our secondary rival school, the primary one being Jepson’s, which is apparently only five miles from here.

Brickham is a school for rich spoiled kids whose daddy’s are rich but can’t afford to send them to Jepson’s.

So really, the pompous assholes are the Jepson boys.

I really shouldn’t be talking about any of this, who knows what’s actually true because I got all of my information from Steven.

But really, nothing bonds a team like a common enemy and hate fuelled rumors.

I really should be taking it easy for the next few 24 hours in preparation for the game, but my mind keeps wandering to Harry since I hadn’t seen him for more than mealtime since I blew him on Saturday.

Don’t say it like that, Lou. It makes me feel dirty.

I could just hear Harry’s voice in my ear, making me chuckle out loud.

I opened my door and walked down the hall, wanting to see if my curly-headed friend wanted a round two.

Sure, I probably should have thought about the fact that he has three other roommates that are going to start getting suspicious if I keep coming in just to leave with Harry moments later, but I’m an idiot with a one track mind, and that track was set on hooking-up with Harry, anything else in the form of obstacles forgotten.

I walked into the quad, finally succumbing to Niall’s reminders that ‘I’m one of them now, I don’t need to knock’.

“Hey, Louis!” Zayn called as he peeked his head out the door to wave to me, a pretty blonde sticking her head out as well.

“Hey Zayn, Perrie.” I said as I waved back to them. “Don’t stop whatever it was you were doing on my account.” I added with a wink, making Perrie giggle.

“We weren’t doing anything like that.” Perrie assured me, but the giggle she let out after that begged to differ as Zayn pulled her back into the room.

Harry was nowhere to be seen, and I realized that I probably should have just texted him.

More unwelcoming sounds started coming from Zayn and Harry’s room, and I took that as my cue to leave.

And by unwelcoming noises, I do mean heavy breathing paired with some light moans.

At least wait until I’m out of the room, sheesh, I silently chided Zayn.

The second I got out into the hall, I was met with a tired looking Harry.

“Hazza!” I cheered and did a little excited dance at seeing him.

“Oh, hey, Lou.” Harry said yawning and making a move for the door of his room.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” I said stepping in front of him to block his entrance.

“Why not? I’ve been having a right awful day and all I want to do is sleep, Lou. Please.” Harry said looking absolutely exhausted.

Hmm, I wonder what’s got him so worn out. That’s supposed to be my job.

“Your room is otherwise occupied right now if you get my drift.” I said with a suggestive wink. “My room, however, is free.”

“I just want to sleep, Lou.” Harry said giving me a pleading look and I held my hands up innocently.

“If it will make you feel better, I’ll let you have my room to yourself. I have to finish my lit paper anyways.” I said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at me. “Okay.” He finally said drooping his shoulders and trudging to my room like it was taking all his effort not to just collapse on the spot.

We walked into my room and Harry immediately fell onto my bed, sighing loudly and curling up into a little ball.

“Just one question then I’ll leave you in peace.” I said perching myself on the edge of the bed.

“Mmf.” Harry said in response, tugging my pillow under his head.

“Why are you so exhausted, Harry?” I asked as I reached out to pet his arm.

Harry propped his head up on his elbow and looked at me.

“Hmm, it couldn’t be that someone has had me distracted all weekend so I had to stay up until an ungodly hour to finish my homework last night.” Harry said in a snappy (for him) tone.

I laughed.

“I haven’t even seen you since Saturday!” I said defensively.

“Doesn’t stop the image of you on your knees in front of me from sneaking into my mind every five seconds.” Harry said as he laid back down and closed his eyes.

I grinned, surprised that he was so forward with that information.

“Well, you just have to ask and I’ll gladly make that image a reality again for you.” I said and Harry peeked one of his eyes open, blushing slightly.

“I know. Now let me sleep.” Harry sighed and attempted to push me away.

“Only if you promise to dream about me.” I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

Harry let out a single ‘ha’ in response and I took that as good enough as I closed the door tightly behind me.

~*~*~

Two hours later, Harry texted me letting me know my room was free for me to come back to. He also thanked me for letting him crash there.

I gathered my books that I had strewn across a table in the library in the hopes that looking busy and like I was a very studious individual would in fact make me these things, but alas, it did no such thing.

Mostly it just made leaving more difficult because I had so much shit to pick up.

I made my way back to the fourth floor to find my door open a crack.

I pushed the door open, dropping my bag on the floor to find Harry nowhere to be found.

There was a piece of torn out notebook paper on my bed with a few words scribbled on it.

I got closer and smiled as I read Harry’s words written on the note:

‘Thanks for the place to crash, it was much appreciated.  
-Harry  
P.S. I did dream about you. I’ve got an idea of what I want you to do to me later now ;)’

I grinned to myself at all the things Harry could be insinuating with that last line there.

I pulled out my phone and quickly typed a message to Harry.

Me:  
Just got your note, when’s later? ;)

Harry:  
Whenever you want it to be.

Me:  
Now works for me.

Instead of getting a response from Harry in the form of a text, I got a knock on my door.

I opened it to find Harry standing there, grinning slyly and blinking for a second longer than a normal blink.

“Hi.” Harry said and took his hand tugging him into my room.

“Hi.” I said once I had him backed against the door. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very. Your bed may be more comfortable than mine.” Harry said gripping onto my hips.

“You’re welcome to it whenever you want.” I said. “Preferably when I’m already in it.”

Harry sucked his lips into his mouth at that, a nervous habit apparently.

Or a turned on one, I wasn’t sure yet.

When Harry didn’t say anything, I continued, “Shall we get in it now?”

Harry didn’t say anything, just nodded shyly and let me drag him over to the bed, pulling back the covers and crawling in with Harry quickly following.

I turned on my side so I could face Harry, tugging on his curls.

“So what was that thing you wanted me to do to you?” I asked.

Harry blushed and buried his face in the pillow, mumbling something I couldn’t quite make out.

“What’s that?” I said reaching out to touch him.

Harry peeked an eye out from the pillow and narrowed it at me.

“Why is it that you can be open with these things? It’s not normal.” Harry sighed.

I stifled a scoff. “It’s a part of human nature, Haz. I don’t see why it wouldn’t be normal to talk about it. You have a need you want satisfied, yes? What’s wrong with discussing the many ways to satisfy it with someone else?”

“Because...it’s something I can take care of myself.” Harry mumbled.

“Then…why are you here…may I ask?” I said smirking at Harry, knowing I had him.

“Because…” Harry inhaled deeply. “You do it better than I ever could.”

“Exactly.” I said and with that I had Harry pinned down underneath me, our lips dangerously close to touching.

Harry’s chest began rising and falling at a rapid pace as he stared up at me, green eyes bright and oh so innocent looking.

It was way too tempting to not do something about.

“I’m going to kiss you now. Hope that’s all right.” I said lazily and paused while Harry nodded manically, making me chuckle before leaning in.

I’ve probably mentioned this before, but Harry has the most wonderful lips.

I’m kind of obsessed with them because they are just so unnaturally…perfect.

Harry pulled back after a moment and just simply looked at me and it scared me.

It wasn’t that he was looking at me that freaked me out; it was what I saw in the look.

He was falling in too deep.

And in that moment I knew I was absolutely and irrevocably fucked.

End Notes:

Sorry it took so long to update! I'm almost done with next chapter so that should be up in the next few days :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Monday, October 29th

 

Louis’ POV

 

“I’m going to kiss you now. Hope that’s all right.” I said lazily and paused while Harry nodded manically, making me chuckle before leaning in.

I’ve probably mentioned this before, but Harry has the most wonderful lips.

I’m kind of obsessed with them because they are just so unnaturally…perfect.

Harry pulled back after a moment and just simply looked at me and it scared me.

It wasn’t that he was looking at me that freaked me out; it was what I saw in the look.

He was falling in too deep.

And in that moment I knew I was absolutely and irrevocably fucked.

I had told him I’m not the relationship type, and it was so true, but he had said it was okay.

I should have known that he was lying, either to me or to himself.

I also should have not been stupid enough to think I can start taking pieces of a kid’s virginity and think he’s not going to get attached to me.

Then came the guilt.

I couldn’t take that.

I rolled off Harry and stood up, pacing around the room.

“What did I do?” Harry asked sitting up with a nervous expression on his pretty little face.

Harry was at my side in seconds, reaching for my hand like just touching me would fix this, when in reality, it just made the guilty feeling worse.

“You didn’t do anything…not exactly. It’s…something I did, more like what I’m doing. This isn’t good for you, Harry. And I’m sorry I’m just realizing that now. It’s wrong and I…I don’t want to do this to you anymore. You deserve someone that isn’t…damaged like I am.” I said pulling my hand away from Harry’s warm one.

“I…don’t understand.” Harry said and for the first time I actually saw him as a boy two years younger than I am.

Shit, what the hell was I thinking?

“You should go, Harry.” I said walking to the door and opening it.

“No. Not until you explain to me what’s going on.” Harry said determinedly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. “I can’t. I just…I need you to leave. It’s for your own good, Harry.”

“You don’t know what’s good for me.” Harry said clenching his fists and emphasizing the end of the sentence.

“I do, Harry. And it’s not this. I’m not being fair to you.” I said trying not to lose control of my sometimes freakishly short temper.

Harry laughed. He actually laughed.

“Screw being fair, Lou. I want you.” Harry said moving forward suddenly and backing me up against the door, effectively slamming it and turning me on like no other in a matter of seconds.

Harry crashed his lips on mine forcefully and pinned my hands up above my head, pressing his hips to mine so I could barely move.

Not that I really wanted to.

Harry parted my lips with his and met my eager tongue with his, rolling his with mine. Harry swallowed the small moan that escaped my lips as he rocked his hips against mine.

“Haz…” I mumbled against Harry’s lips.

Harry didn’t respond, just rocked his hips against mine again.

“Harry.” I said turning my head to the side and Harry finally pulled back.

“What.” Harry demanded, eyes dark and hungry.

“I don’t want this.” I lied.

“Why don’t you want me? Why are you so down to do things for me, but you won’t let me do them in return? Like the other day, why were you so afraid to let me return the favor? Is it because I’m inexperienced? Do you just think I’ll suck at everything because I’ve never done it before? I’ll have you know that I’m a quick learner and for you I’m willing to practice until I’m perfect for you.” Harry said and his eyes went a little glassy.

“One, I’m not afraid of fucking anything. Second, this is exactly why I can’t do this. You’re too attached, Harry. It’s not okay because I can’t be these things for you. I told you I’m not boyfriend material and I meant that. I am not fit to be anyone’s boyfriend. I’m not the guy you come to after a long day to cuddle and talk about fucking feelings. I’m the guy you come to when you’ve had a shit day and just want to have a good shag. I don’t do any more than that.”

Harry took a step back either at my words or the probably death glare in my eyes.

Either way I had spooked him.

And managed to lose my temper.

Fuck.

“I’m sorry I screwed up your normal business then.” Harry said and tried to push past me to get to the door.

“Haz, wait.” I said, not knowing where I was going with this.

I really didn’t want to hurt the poor lad; he did mean something to me, no matter how much I didn’t want to admit that to myself.

“What? You want to insult me and make me feel like I’m nothing to you some more?” Harry said mustering some conviction from somewhere deep within him.

“I…fuck. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me. I only told you to leave so I wouldn’t end up hurting you, but look at this, I’m fucking hurting you right now and it kills me.” I said, just letting the words flow out of my mouth, worrying only a little that I was letting myself be vulnerable by not calculating my every word.

“Then don’t hurt me.” Harry said like it was the simplest thing in the world. “I’m not as fragile as I seem.”

“Don’t make me laugh, Haz.” I said and a smile cracked on Harry’s lips.

“But I like it so much when you laugh. You’re so pretty when you smile.” Harry teased, batting his eyelashes.

I couldn’t help but smile at that.

“See? So pretty.” Harry said brushing his fingers across my cheek.

“Don’t look at me like that, Haz.” I said as I caught a glimpse of the same look from earlier in his eyes, but my voice lacked any authority.

“Like what?” Harry said innocently, like he actually didn’t know that he was looking at me like he wanted me to give him the fucking world.

“Like you want to just fall in love and run off to the country side where we make a living baking cakes and spend our weekends curled up in thick blankets watching old movies!” I said exasperatedly.

Harry gave me an incredulous look and shook his head. “Not much of a fan of the country side.”

“You know what I mean, okay? I’m not that person for you.” I said.

“I’m not asking you to be. Look, I like you, that’s obvious enough, but I also like the things we do together. I want you to be the one to teach me these things I clearly know nothing about. You’re an excellent teacher, Lou, and you make me feel…special. I know you may not have been meaning to do that, but you do. I like being with you, and I don’t need you to be my anything other than this. Okay? I’ll be fine…just so long as you don’t freak out on me and try to kick me out again. I’m a big boy I can take a little heart break.” Harry said smiling at me clearly trying to convince me that he was being honest.

There was also a hint of seduction behind those eyes, and I’ll be damned if that wasn’t convincing enough.

“Fine.” I said and folded my arms over my chest.

“Don’t look so trilled, Lou.” Harry teased and attempted to unfold my arms. “I promise you won’t regret this.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, scrutinizing his face for any trace of his love struck puppy dog look from before but it was long gone.

“So…” Harry said as I dropped my arms to my side and leaned back against the door.

“So…” I repeated, grabbing Harry by the waist and pulling him against me.

“I dreamt that you…you know…in the shower.” Harry said, blush rising immediately on his cheeks.

“You dreamt that I sucked you off in the shower?” I asked, a devilish smile creeping on my lips at the thought of this.

“Er…yes.” Harry said, his cheeks turning an even deeper crimson.

“Well, come on then.” I said reaching for Harry’s hand.

“We can’t actually do that!” Harry protested. “There’s people around and they could see us…or hear us.” Harry added in a quiet, shy voice.

“Just keep your moans to yourself, Haz. We’ll call that lesson…what number are we on now?” I said as I opened the door.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea to do this right now at least. Can I…uh…try out something else instead?” Harry asked looking down at our intertwined fingers.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked closing the door again.

“Um…” Harry said shifting his weight on his feet. “Well, you’ve been so generous to me…I’d like to repay you…in some way.”

I smiled and tugged Harry closer to me.

“Whatever you say, Haz.” I mumbled against Harry’s lips as I closed the gap between us.

I felt Harry smile into the kiss, quickly wrapping his arms around me so our bodies were pressed up against each other.

Harry kissed me slowly, like he was building up to something, which he apparently was. I decided it was best to just enjoy this because Harry seemed determined to make me feel good.

Harry let his hands snake around me to my back, digging his fingertips into my skin a little and fisting at the fabric of shirt. I lifted my arms signalling to Harry that he should take my shirt off and he did.

Harry paused for a moment before reconnecting our lips, staring at me with hungry eyes as he bit his lip.

Harry’s eyes flickered down to the span of my now bare torso and Harry licked his lips in approval. I could see what he wanted and I silently urged him to run with the feeling with my eyes.

Come on, Harry. Just take me already!

When Harry’s pause continued, I pushed him backwards onto the bed perhaps a tad too roughly because he let out a surprised noise that could really only be described as a squeak.

I chuckled to myself as I joined Harry on the bed, willing him to take the lead by simply laying down next to him and running my fingers absentmindedly down my chest.

Harry quickly got the message and straddled my waist, hovering over me as he placed a hand on either side of my face.

“Wanna make you feel good.” Harry whispered as he brought his lips back to mine a bit cautiously.

I kissed him back with enthusiasm, letting him know he was doing a good job so far.

I fancy myself quite talented with my mouth, but there is definitely something to be said for Harry’s talent with his. Simply kissing (not even passionately making-out I might add) this boy was getting me practically painfully hard.

Harry just kept at it, kissing me and doing this thing with his tongue that was sending me into a frenzy.

Where did he even learn to do that?

Not that I was complaining.

I would start complaining in a second though if he didn’t start touching me other places if you get my drift.

I removed one of my hands that was clenching the front of his t-shirt and moved it to grab one of his, slowly guiding it down my torso until I got to the rim of my pants.

Harry pulled back a little panting and looked at me.

I half expected him to say something, something in the form of panicking or wanting to back out.

Harry didn’t.

Instead, Harry licked his lips and sat up to undo my pants, tugging them down along with my boxers.

Harry wrapped his long fingers around me without any hesitation, pumping slowly as he repositioned himself so he could kiss me and jerk me off at the same time.

It felt so good to have someone else’s fingers around me instead of mine as it had been for the last few weeks.

Harry moved his lips to my neck and began sucking a fresh bruise into my skin as I heard soft moans falling from my lips without really meaning to make them.

“Harry…Haz…” I said slowly moving my hips to meet the movements of his hand. “Fuck.”

The familiar delicious heat started growing in my abdomen and I knew I was going to be coming soon.

“Fuck, yes. Harry. D-don’t stop.” I cursed as Harry flicked his wrist faster.

I didn’t care how obnoxious it was to be so vocal for a simple handjob.

I liked letting Harry know he was doing a good job and encouraging him turned me on.

And apparently turned him on as well.

Harry growled low in his throat, biting my neck and I lost it. Before I knew it, I was coming hard and spilling myself all over Harry’s hand and my chest.

I felt my back arch and my head press back into the pillows as pure pleasure ran through me.

“God yes, Haz.” I moaned as Harry tugged me through my orgasm.

I closed my eyes and tried to make me breathing return to normal as I came down from my high, Harry removing his hand and standing up to wipe his hand off on a towel, bringing it back to clean off my chest.

I opened my eyes as Harry dabbed at my chest and grinned at me.

“C’mere.” I said and Harry dropped the towel on the floor so he could properly crawl up my body and hover over my face again.

“Yes, Lou?” Harry said cheekily as he brushed some hair out of my face.

“That was really good. Like…really good.” I said.

The second I said those words, I noticed something in Harry and I couldn’t help the smirk that spread across my face.

Harry was positively beaming. This made me realize that Harry liked approval. Like really liked it.

I mean, who doesn’t?

But with Harry it was different.

It was like I had just given him the best birthday present times a million.

His dimples carved deeper into his cheeks than more than normal and those green eyes were sparkling and so, so bright.

I quickly formed a hypothesis in my head that I promised myself I would start testing out immediately: I bet Harry would do anything for my appraisal.

This was going to be fun.

End Notes:

I really like this chapter :)  
I hope you all do to!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tuesday, October 30th

 

Harry’s POV

I really shouldn’t care as much as I did, but that didn’t change the fact that here I was on a Tuesday evening sitting on the cold bleachers surrounding the back fields scanning the huddle of boys searching for Louis.

Tonight was his first game at Ballard’s, and I wasn’t about to have him go through it without some sort of fan section.

I dragged Liam and Niall along with me, although there wasn’t much dragging involved; they came quite willingly.

Zayn, however, gave some pathetic excuse about needing to write a paper so he couldn’t come. We all knew he was just going to be taking advantage of having an empty quad all to himself.

We even saw Perrie coming down the hall as we left.

I hadn’t told my friends or anyone about what was going on between me and Louis, not that I really understood it myself. I knew Liam was getting suspicious; I wasn’t doing so well at being inconspicuous what with the way I was practically bouncing as we waited to leave for the game.

Liam had simply looked at me and shook his head, a strange sort of smile tugging at his lips.

I had just ignored him, not really wanting to have to explain myself.

I was enjoying myself with Louis. Wasn’t that all that really mattered?

Anyways, so here we were sitting at the backfields in the crisp end-of-October weather and I was freezing.

Then Louis turned around from the huddle for whatever reason and managed to catch my eye. All it took was for him to wink at me for me to feel all warmed up.

I blushed and smiled, quickly diverting my eyes.

“Everything alright there, mate?” Liam asked chuckling at me acting like a fourteen-year-old girl.

“Peachy.” I muttered tucking myself into my coat and burrowing my face in my scarf.

“Harry, is there—“ Liam started to say, but then the players started taking the field and the announcer came over the speakers alerting us to the start of the game.

Liam seemed to have lost his nerve then and didn’t try to ask me about it again.

As the game started and the 15 or so boys started running around the field, I quickly realized I knew next to nothing about this sport.

“Hey, Liam, care to explain to me what’s going on? I usually leave the room or just tune Zayn out when he plays FIFA, so I really don’t understand football at all.” I said turning to my friend.

“You mean to tell me your mum didn’t make you play on a team until you were twelve like I thought all mums did?” Liam joked.

I smiled weakly and Liam went on to explain in great detail everything that was going on on the field.

I tried my best to pay attention, I really did.

It’s just…Louis was running around in front of me all sweaty and…glistening.

Honestly, I dare you to try and remain invested in a conversation when the most gorgeous man you’ve ever seen is running around right before your eyes, skin shining with sweat, a look over pure determination on his face.

I’ve never seen anyone more concentrated in my life than I did when I watched Louis play. It looked as if he was in his own little world where all that mattered was him and the ball being kicked around the field.

I didn’t realize I was holding my breath while Louis kicked the ball down the field and shot at the goal until I was letting it out in a loud sigh as the shot was blocked.

“Come on, Lou.” I huffed under my breath.

“Relax, Harry. It’s just a game.” Liam said resting a hand on my shoulder. “Scoring doesn’t happen that often in football.”

I whipped my head around to look at Liam; his puppy eyes looked more chocolate-y brown than normal and all my frustration and worked up emotions melted away immediately.

“Right, sorry.” I mumbled and looked back to the field where both teams were huddled at their respective sides of the field.

“And that’s half! The score remains zero-zero.” The announcer said and Niall leaned over Liam to talk to both of us.

“I’m going to go find some food. You guys want anything?” Niall asked as he dug his wallet out of his pocket.

“I’m good.” I said tucking my hands in my pockets to fight off the chill of the wind.

“Suit yourselves.” Niall said and Liam shook his head.

“Harry.” Liam said and I could feel his eyes on me the minute Niall left the stands.

“Mmm?” I hummed, refusing to take my eyes off the field, even though there weren’t any players on it at this point.

“What’s going on with you and Louis?” Liam asked calmly.

“What do you mean?” I asked, trying to sound as oblivious as possible.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Liam said. “You’re been acting…different.”

I didn’t respond and tucked my chin into my scarf.

“Look, I don’t care if you like him, if you’re dating him, if you’re just hooking up with him, whatever. Louis’ cool and you’re one of my best mates. If you’re happy with whatever’s going on, then I am, too. I just…I’d like to know if I need to be careful to knock first before I walk into Louis’ room, you know?”

I turned to finally face Liam. “We’re…not dating.” Was all I said.

“So then…there’s nothing going on?” Liam asked, clearly confused.

“I didn’t say that.” I said facing the field again.

“You guys are…hooking up?” Liam asked sounding a bit taken aback.

I didn’t respond, and I think Liam took that as a ‘yes’ as he just nodded.

“Well then. Good for the two of you.” Liam said and didn’t bring the subject up again.

Niall came back then with an arm full of hotdogs and bags of popcorn.

“Jeez, Niall did you buy out the whole concession stand?” Liam exclaimed as Niall took his seat and dropped a hotdog in the process.

“No! And what, I’m hungry! Growing boys need their nourishment.” Niall huffed.

“Yeah, because hotdogs and buttery popcorn are really high up there on the nutritional pyramid.” Liam said, rolling his eyes.

“They are actually. As are all the bad-for-you foods.” I said with a chuckle.

“You know what I meant!” Liam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, making Niall and me laugh harder.

I smiled at my friends and I noticed out of my peripheral vision that the boys, and specifically Louis, were retaking the field.

Louis and the others took their positions and the referee blew his whistle.

Something had come over Louis since the last time he was on the field, his eyes were darker and his face was creased with even more determination.

Louis wasn’t going to take anyone’s challenges now and I could see how much he wanted to score.

Kind of like how he looked at me when he wanted to score in another way.

I chuckled to myself at this and Liam gave me a concerned sideways glance. I just shrugged at him and focused back on Louis who had the ball now and was sprinting down the field.

Come on, Lou! Show those assholes what Ballard’s can do!” Niall yelled with a mouthful of popcorn, showering the girls in front of us with bits of half-chewed food.

I held my breath again as Louis approached the goal.

Come on, Lou. Come on, Lou. Come on, Lou.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from actually saying this out loud; afraid my voice might come out all squeaky.

Then a defender came out of nowhere and tripped Louis, causing him to hit the ground hard.

Before I knew it I was on my feet, fists clenched at my sides. Liam was standing up next to me in a second; hand on my shoulder.

“Sit down, Harry. He’s fine.” Liam whispered in my ear and I reluctantly sat back down, hoping I didn’t cause too much of a scene.

Louis, however, didn’t get up.

“Liam.” I said, hearing the panic in my voice as the seconds ticked by slowly. “Liam, he’s not getting up.”

Liam’s hand on my shoulder prevented me from standing up again, wanting to run onto the field and pull Louis into my arms.

“Why isn’t he moving?” I said, my voice cracking.

The coach and two trainers rushed onto the field and I recognized Steven as the one hovering over Louis, talking to him but not getting any clear response from Louis.

The field was silent as the coach crouched by Louis and talked to him.

Then finally, finally, Louis sat up slowly, testing his limbs to make sure everything was still working. I watched him nod to the coach and stand up with the help of Steven.

I couldn’t hear anything anyone was saying as the crowd cheered for Louis for getting back up. It looked like the coach and Louis were arguing about something, then the coach put both hands on Louis shoulders and Louis turned to Steven who just shrugged and said something else to the coach. This made him shake his head and raise his hands in defeat.

The coach walked off the field and Louis high fived Steven, remaining on the field.

“Wait, Liam…shouldn’t he be on the sidelines or something now? What if he’s got a concussion or something…?” I said looking at Liam desperately.

Liam shrugged. “Looks like he wouldn’t let the coach take him out of the game. Guy’s got mad determination to stay. He probably wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

I understood that. There was no saying no to Louis.

The ball was kicked back into play and it immediately found Louis feet.

It all happened so quickly, I really wish I had instant replay or something so I could watch Louis’ face as it happened more closely.

Louis wove around a defender, kicking the ball to Steven, who, once Louis got open again, kicked the ball back to him and Louis fired it right into the goal before the goalie could even jump in front of it.

Louis threw both his fists in the air and ran over to Steven, high fiving him, only slowing down for a moment before continuing to run off his high.

My breath caught in my throat when Louis looked right at me and winked.

I smiled, blushed, and started fiddling with the ends of my scarf.

“Yeah, so tell me again that you two aren’t together?” Liam whispered in my ear.

I glared at him and he just laughed.

Despite Liam’s comment, I felt warm and happy and nothing could take that away from me.

Then Louis collapsed.

End Notes:

review? :)

next chapter should be up by Sunday! I have midterms soon though so you never know...

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tuesday, October 3oth

 

Louis’ POV

 

I hit the ground, hard.

I don’t remember anything immediately after, but apparently I argued with coach about wanting, no needing, to stay on the field and finish the game.

I remember the burning need to score. I wanted to prove to my teammates that I belonged there, that I was of value to them.

What I do remember is getting the ball from Steven and shooting it at the goal and it zooming past their goalie.

I remember the rush I got and running around the field, absorbed in one of the best feelings ever.

Then I spotted Harry, and I was swept up in a completely different feeling, one that could possibly be even better than what I felt just seconds before.

I shot Harry a wink and laughed as he blushed and looked down like he was a child and got caught watching something he shouldn’t have been.

Then I don’t remember anything after that until I was waking up in the nurse’s station later that night.

I didn’t know what was going on as I took in my surroundings and the concerned faces around me.

“Louis!” I heard a voice to my right say as I looked around to see Liam standing there.

“Liiiiiiam.” I croaked out and tried to sit up, but failed.

“Don’t try to sit up, mate. Just take it easy.” Another voice said and I turned to see my coach standing there.

“What happened?” I said and then I started to remember scoring the goal. “Wait! Did we win?”

“You bet we did.” Niall said. “Your goal was the only score of the game.”

I smiled at that, knowing I had proven my right to be on the team today, even if I had collapsed.

“I collapsed on the field.” I said, trying to think of the last thing I remember and my mind was just filled with images of Harry smiling at me shyly.

I searched the room to find that face and my eyes finally landed on it in the corner, worry etched into his pretty features.

Harry’s eyes connected with mine and I smiled weakly at him, trying to reassure him that I was all right.

“You seem to have a concussion.” My coach said, snapping my attention back to him and away from Harry.

“Oh.” I said bringing a hand to my pounding head. “That would explain the headache, then.”

“I’ll see if I can get the nurse in here and get you something for that.” Liam said disappearing out of sight.

“Well, we just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Steven said as he patted me on the shoulder. “We’ll leave you to rest now.”

“Thanks, mate.” I said as Steven, coach, and a few of the other players stood up and left.

“I’m going to head out as well.” Niall said as Liam came back with the nurse. “Harry? You coming?”

Harry stood up from his seat in the corner and shook his head slowly. “Nah, I think I’ll stay and keep Louis company for a little while longer.”

I noticed Liam give Harry a knowing nod and walked out with Niall.

“Glad you’re okay, Lou.” Liam said before disappearing out the door.

The nurse handed me two pills and a cup of water before leaving the room again.

“What was that look from Liam?” I asked as Harry sat down at the edge of the bed.

“Dunno.” Harry said, avoiding my gaze.

“You know I don’t care if you said something to him.” I said reaching for him.

“He kind of…figured it out.” Harry said looking at me. “I didn’t mean for him to find out, but he asked me about it and I wasn’t about to lie to him.”

“What exactly did you tell him?” I asked since we hadn’t exactly had a talk about it besides the many times I told him I can’t be his boyfriend.

“Just that we are…not together but are…um…hooking up.” Harry said, getting shy again.

I smiled and took Harry’s hand in mine. “Don’t be shy, love.”

Harry turned to me and I noticed the sadness in his eyes.

“Everything all right, Haz?” I asked as Harry blinked and inhaled a deep breath.

“I…I don’t know. I…you have no idea how it felt to watch you collapse on that field. For a moment…I thought I might have lost you.” Harry said and I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes before he blinked them away. “And that part that sucks is that I shouldn’t feel like that. I shouldn’t have felt that my world was crashing down when you hit the ground. Sure, I should care because we’re mates, but I shouldn’t have felt like I couldn’t breathe again until you just stood up. I hate that I felt that way.”

“Harry, Harry. Look at me.” I said and Harry finally met my gaze. “It’s okay. Don’t feel bad or embarrassed about it. It’s cute.”

“Sometimes I don’t want to just be seen as cute by you. I don’t want to be just the cute little innocent boy to you! I want…I want to be seen as something that’s not at the same level as a pet puppy.” Harry said.

“Harry. I think you’ve proven to me that you’re not so innocent last night, love.” I said with a wink.

Harry blushed and I pulled on his arm to get him to lean in closer to me.

“I don’t…I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry said cautiously as he hovered over me awkwardly.

“I’m not as fragile as I may look, Hazza.” I said and something came over Harry as he maneuvered on the bed to straddle my waist.

“Good.” Harry said and leaned in to kiss me.

I probably should have thought something more about it; we weren’t really doing a good job at being as discreet as we should.

Harry seemed not to care either, as he kissed me more deeply, biting on my lip and sucking on my tongue.

“I want to make you feel better.” Harry said as he shifted to move down my body, pulling back the sheet and that was when I realized I was shirtless.

Harry kissed down my chest and paused to suck at certain points on his path downwards.

“Harry…” I said as I remembered where exactly we were and I wanted so badly to be back in my room with Harry alone so we could properly show our affections, but we weren’t. “Harry we shouldn’t do this here. Anyone could walk in.”

Harry cocked his head to the side and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes flaring with mischief. My eyes fluttered closed as Harry’s hand slipped under the sheet and brushed over my crotch.

“Are you sure you don’t want to risk it?” Harry asked as he gave me a teasing squeeze.

“Fuck if I’m sure about anything anymore.” I said as the sound of someone clearing their throat filled the room.

Harry and I turned to see the nurse standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Can I help you?” I said a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

“Um, I was just going to come and have you sign some release papers so you could go back to your room for the night.” The nurse said walking into the room and handing me a clipboard and a pen.

“Right, thanks, love.” I said, Harry still straddling my lap.

I quickly signed and handed the clipboard back to the nurse, Harry finally dismounting me and helping me out of the bed.

“Um, I feel like I should advice you to take it easy tonight. You also should make sure to not sleep for more than four hour increments.” The nurse said. “Do you have a roommate that can check on you every little bit?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about me.” Louis said taking Harry’s hand and leading him out of the nurse’s station.

“You’ll have to come back to get cleared to play again.” The nurse called after us as we hurried out of the room.

I called back a quick ‘okay’ as we made our way back up to my room.

“Staying the night then?” I asked Harry as I opened my door.

Harry looked at me a little apprehensively.

“Hey, you heard the nurse. I need to be awakened every four hours and you know me and my hatred for alarms. I’d much rather be woken up my your pretty little face, or your lips…” I said leaning in and kissing Harry as I closed the door behind us.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed against my lips. “Fine, but no funny business. You must have also heard the nurse saying to take it easy tonight.”

“You’re no fun, Hazza.” I pouted and stripped out of my shorts and climbed into bed.

“I resent that. I like to think I’m plenty fun.” Harry argued back and pulled off his jacket. “Um, are you really going to sleep like that?”

“I mean, I usually sleep naked if you’d prefer that.” I said shooting him a flirty wink.

“Um, no.” Harry said blushing and looking down.

“If it’ll make you feel better, I can put a shirt on your something.” I said not wanting to make Harry uncomfortable.

“No, it’s fine. Um, I suppose I’ll just do the same then, yeah?” Harry said tugging off his sweater and pants.

Harry crawled into bed with me and tucked himself under the covers.

“You know, we could just not sleep at all and that way avoid the whole four hour thing.” I said playing with Harry’s curls.

“You should really get some sleep, Lou.” Harry said as he wrapped one of my arms around his waist and held it there. “We have class in the morning.”

“Class is for the weak. I think I’m going to boycott.” I said slipping my hand lower on Harry’s waist and squeezing his ass. “I’d much rather spend the next few hours kissing you than doing something as uneventful as sleeping.”

Harry leaned closer and placed a kiss on my lips. I gave myself over to it, pulling Harry up against my body, loving the feeling of our bare chests against each other and our legs tangling together.

I wanted so badly to do everything with Harry, things I hadn’t tried before, things I had and loved, all of it. I wanted to find all of Harry’s sweet spots and tics.

I wanted all of him.

And, yeah, maybe that was the drugs talking, but I felt so happy laying there with Harry next to me, lazily kissing me with his hand dancing over my bare skin.

“Louis.” Harry’s voice said coming out jagged and needy.

“Yes, Hazza?” I asked as I pulled back to get a better look at his face.

“Don’t ever scare me again like you did today.” Harry said as he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

“I won’t.” I said and tugged his body to mine, needing to feel the warmth of his skin on mine.

I dozed off after that, but some amount of time later I was woken up by Harry’s lips trailing kisses all over my face and chest.

“Just making sure you haven’t, you know, died.” Harry teased as I opened my eyes and glared at him.

“Sleep.” I muttered and Harry rolled on top of me, clearly wanting to dominate my attention.

“But, Lou. I’m wide awake.” Harry sang as he played with the band of my boxers.

“Not now, Harry. I want to sleep.” I whined as I thought about no matter what Harry did, I won’t—shit.

Harry had managed to pull my boxers off and was stroking me until I looked down and noticed my cock was standing perpendicular to my hips.

Harry leaned down and started sucking on my hip, apparently determined to leave a mark there.

Harry continued his sucking on my skin as he wrapped his hand tighter around me and formed an impossibly fast rhythm and then slowed down for a few strokes only to run his thumb over my tip and pick up his pace again.

I couldn’t help but fist the sheets as Harry tugged me to my release.

“God dammit, Haz. You have to stop being so good at that.” I said as I came in his fist and Harry beamed at me.

Harry stood up and found a towel to clean up and when he turned back I noticed him pressing his palm into his prominent bulge in his boxers.

I grinned and propped myself up on my elbows, intently watching Harry finish wiping his hand and walking back to me.

I let my eyes flick down to his crotch and back up to his face, licking my lips, because, well, I really wanted him in my mouth.

It turned me on that he got so turned on from getting me off.

“No.” Harry said as he shook his head, curls bouncing. “I don’t…you don’t have to…”

“But, dear Hazza, I want to. So bad.” I said cupping his thighs as he knelt on the bed next to me and tugging one on either side of my hips.

I trailed my hands up his legs so my hands were cupping his ass and I tugged him forward so his crotch was dangerously close to my face and he crawled up to be basically straddling my chest.

“Lou…” Harry whined as I raised my head and licked Harry through his boxers.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to?” I asked as laid back down and peered up at Harry, his pupils blown as he ran his tongue over his lips.

“Not. Fair.” Harry said reaching his hand around to palm himself again but I took it away and laced our fingers instead.

I raised myself up again and dipped my free hand in Harry’s boxers to free him from the constraining fabric, immediately taking him in my waiting mouth.

I pulled Harry forward a bit with the hand that was tangled with his, forcing him to brace himself against the headboard with his other hand.

“Lou…” Harry breathed as I took him in as deep as I could, my nose brushing his stomach and then I pulled off, stilling my head.

I looked up at Harry, remembering my promise to him the last time we did this.

“I…I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry said in this strained voice and I could see his resolve about to break.

I held my ground and didn’t dare move my lips on his cock as Harry gave in and started rocking his hips forward, slowly at first.

I closed my eyes and held onto Harry’s hip to help guide his thrusts as he started moving faster.

The headboard Harry was holding on to began knocking against the wall at a steady rhythm as Harry gave himself over to the want and need.

Harry started releasing these broken noises and he came down my throat with a final strong thrust.

Harry fell down on the bed next to me and I watched his chest rise and fall quickly.

“How’d that feel?” I asked resting a hand on his chest and tracing random shapes on his skin.

Harry’s eyes fell on mine and he grinned. “Really, really great.”

“You did good, kid.” I said noticing how wrecked my voice sounded and I laughed a little.

Harry beamed at me at my appraisal and I was again assured that Harry thrived on the attention and approval of others.

“Now get some sleep.” I said resting my head on Harry’s chest, still tracing over his bare skin absentmindedly.

It only took a few seconds before Harry’s breathing became steady and regular and I knew he was asleep.

I finally let my eyes close and sleep took over.

End Notes:

hmm that was a bit longer than I meant it to be :) something tells me no one's going to complain though :)

review pretty please? :D

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wednesday, October 31st  
Halloween

 

Harry’s POV

“What are you going to be for Halloween, Lou?” I heard Niall ask as Louis let himself into the quad and sink down into a chair next to me.

“Peter Pan, obviously.” Louis said rolling his eyes. “I will never grow up!”

Niall laughed at this and I couldn’t help but picture Louis in head to toe green tights.

God, I can’t wait to see that. He was really going to be testing my patience tonight at the Fourth Floor Block Party: Halloween Edition.

To explain, every floor throws a huge (and highly illegal) party for every huge party holiday (start of the year, Halloween, end of midterms, Ballard’s Founder’s Day, end of term). There’s an unspoken competition between floors for who can throw the best party, and fourth floor is the reigning champion.

Our room, being one of the five consecutive quads on the floor, is required to be one of the party rooms, with each room having a different theme.

Ours, apparently, is the Do or Die room, where people come to take Halloween themed shots and make drinks. Other rooms are the sweets and candy room, the dancing room, the (Lord help us) make-out room, and the games room.

How we got stuck with the theme that will get us in the most trouble if we get caught, I don’t know. Liam says it’s because I’m the youngest on the floor so that sticks us with the highest-risk room.

“What are you going to be, Curly?” Louis said leaning over the arm of his chair to poke me in the stomach.

“Harry’s going to be a kitty cat.” Zayn said walking into the room.

“Oh, really?” Louis said looking me up and down. “Yeah, I see that.”

“It’s not my choice.” I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

“But you’re going to embrace it anyways.” Zayn said, pointing a finger at Harry.

“Help me out here, I don’t quite understand.” Louis said with a playful grin on his lips.

“Harry’s one of the babies of our little fourth floor family, and the older roommates get to pick the costumes for their younger counterparts. Ballard’s tradition.” Niall explained.

“What’d you have to be?” Louis asked curiously.

“Never had to be forced. Liam and I were roommate’s our first year here and since we were the same age, we snuck by without having to follow that rule. Zayn, however, was roommates with a senior by some weird fluke and had to be a…what was it again? Or yeah! A hula girl. That was when I realized I had to become mate’s with the dude.” Niall said with a laugh. And Zayn glared at him.

“I thought we promised never to bring that up again it was a very traumatic experience for me.” Zayn said hitting Niall lightly in the arm.

“I do hope you have pictures!” Louis said as he continued laughing hysterically.

“Yeah, unless Zayn’s found them and burned them like the incriminating one I had of him letting this other guy take a body shot off him at the start of term party.” Niall said.

“Oh my God. I’ve chosen my friends well.” Louis teased as he glanced at me. “Well, just think, you could have been a hula girl.”

“Yeah, thank you guys loads for just making me a cat instead.” I said rolling my eyes.

“Not just any cat, young Harold, a kitten. A cute, little, innocent, kitten.” Zayn corrected and grinned evilly. “I hope you’re not opposed to head to toe nylon.”

I choked on my sip of water. “What? You’re not really going to make me where something form fitting all night…are you?”

“Oh bet your pretty little curls we are!” Zayn said with an evil laugh.

I groaned and felt Louis pat my hand.

“There, there, Curly. If it makes you feel better, I’m wearing tights.” Louis said with an adorable grin.

I tried not to grin too enthusiastically at that reminder.

“What are you guys going to be?” Louis said diverting his attention from me.

“Perrie and I are going to be vampires and Liam and Danielle are going to be Batman and Catwoman I think.” Zayn said.

“I’m bringing back my leprechaun hit from last year. Might be cheesy, but I have to rep Ireland somehow. It is also a great pull with the ladies because all I have to do is tell the ladies it’s good luck to kiss a leprechaun. Works every time.” Niall says folding his arms behind his head.

“Slut.” Zayn says and tries to cover it with a cough.

“Like you wouldn’t have done the same thing if it weren’t for Perrie!” Niall retorted, and Zayn just shrugged.

“Why am I friends with you people!” I grumbled and Louis turned to laugh at me.

“Because, dear Harry, we’re delightful!” Louis said and with that he hopped out of his seat and planted himself on top of me. “Don’t you think?”

In all honesty, I was having trouble thinking at all with Louis’ wonderful ass pressed into my crotch, his mesmerizing blue eyes peering down at me.

“Er…sure.” I mumbled and Louis wrapped his arms around my neck.

“A little lacking on the enthusiasm, but I’ll take it.” Louis said in a chipper tone. “So lads, what time do the festivities start?”

“RAs leave the premises at 9, booze gets here at 9:20, things start kicking off at 10. Then around 11:30, shit’s starts getting real weird.” Zayn said.

“I’d recommend being down here at 9:30 if you want to be awesome and fulfil your honorary roommate duty of helping us mix drinks.” Niall said with his best ‘I’m adorable you can’t say no to me’ look, complete with batting his eyelashes.

“Well, just for you, Niall, I will be here at 9:25!” Louis said jumping off my lap and I had to actively try not to frown at the loss of contact. “I’m off to finish preparing my costume, I will see you lads later!”

Louis skipped out of the room then, leaving me with Niall and Zayn, who turned to me immediately.

“God you two are so perfect for each other it’s almost nauseating.” Zayn said and I felt my jaw drop.

“We-we’re not together.” I stammered and Zayn rolled his eyes.

“Please, Harry. It’s a little obvious that you two are fucking, what with the way Louis can barely keep his hands off you.” Zayn pointed out.

“We are not…you know.” I argued back.

“Well, he clearly wants to then.” Zayn said and stood up to leave the room. “You know we don’t care, right? If you guys are together or whatever.”

“I know that.” I said swallowing hard. “But we aren’t together so it doesn’t matter.”

“Whatever you say, Harry.” Zayn said and with that he left the room.

I turned to Niall who was just grinning at me.

“Shut up.” I said and got up to leave as well.

“I didn’t say a damn thing.” Niall called after me as I made my way to Louis’ room.

I didn’t even bother knocking before I opened the door and flopped down on Louis’ bed.

“Well, hello, Haz.” Louis said as I closed my eyes and sighed loudly.

“They know.” I groaned. “Niall and Zayn know…about us.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Louis said as he sat down next to me and brushed my curls out of my face.

“I don’t exactly want my friends thinking anything bad of me. I told them we aren’t together but they didn’t believe me.” I said.

“Let them think what they want, Haz. You’re happy aren’t you?” Louis said and I could hear an edge of concern in his voice.

“Yeah.” I said, finally opening my eyes and looking at him. “I’m really happy.”

“Then that’s all that should matter. They’re your friends; they aren’t going to judge you. As long as you’re enjoying yourself with…whatever this is, then everything’s okay.” Louis said and then he leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

“Lou,” I said sitting up as Louis stood and moved to his desk where there was a pile of green clothing.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis said looking over his shoulder at me.

“Do you want to be my secret date for this party tonight?” I said shyly, fiddling with the zipper of my hoodie.

“Well, bless my stars, I’d be honoured!” Louis said and danced over to me to place himself on my lap again.

Louis smiled at me for a moment before attacking my lips with his in a feverish kiss, knocking me backwards on his bed.

“This doesn’t mean we’re together, though.” Louis made sure to inform me as he pulled back, one hand placed on my chest. “I still can’t be your boyfriend, Harry.”

I nodded and leaned up to reconnect our lips.

Before I could stop myself, I was pulling back and Louis was looking down at me a little confused.

“I’m not…um…I don’t mean to be nosey or cross a line here…but why can’t you be my boyfriend?” I asked and Louis rolled off me and sat up, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“I can’t be anyone’s boyfriend, Harry. Not just yours. You wouldn’t want me to be your boyfriend. I’m broken and damaged and I wouldn’t do anyone any good in that position.” Louis said staring at the wall opposite us.

I didn’t say anything; I just sat there processing this new information.

“I wish I could give you a better explanation than that, you really do deserve a better one, but I just can’t.” Louis said looking down at his hands now.

I reached over, touching Louis’ shoulder and he flinched at the sudden contact.

Louis turned to face me and that’s when I noticed the tears in his eyes.

“I…I wish I could tell you everything…but I’m afraid if I do, you won’t…want me anymore.” Louis said in a quiet voice that made him seem a lot younger than he is.

“Lou, nothing you could ever tell me would change my opinion of you.” I said, but then Louis had his walls back up and he was standing.

“Yeah, well thanks.” Louis said and took a deep breath. “I should really finish up my costume for tonight.”

“Louis.” I said and Louis closed his eyes tightly as he stood facing his desk again.

I stood up and cautiously moved towards him, not wanting to set him off.

I placed my hands on his hips and leaned forward to leave a gentle kiss on his neck, knowing that was probably crossing some sort line for our relationship, but I couldn’t care less.

Louis sighed at my gesture and I opened my eyes to notice he was clutching onto the green material for his costume way too tightly.

Louis spun around quickly and gripped onto my arms. “Don’t, Harry. Please. Just, don’t.”

I didn’t know what he was talking about exactly, and then the tears were falling down his cheeks and I wanted to take this whole conversation back.

“Don’t fall for me. Please.” Louis said and his voice was unsteady and weak.

I tried to pull Louis into my arms but he backed away, running into his desk.

Louis’ eyes were wild and scared and…sad. I had never seen so much emotion on his face; he was usually so happy and carefree, it worried me to see him fracturing.

Louis was shaking his head now and turning back to his costume, his shoulders shuttering.

“Louis.” I said quietly, but my voice faltered.

Louis didn’t turn, just took a shaky breath and said, “Harry, please. Just…go. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

“I er…okay.” I said defeatedly, not wanting to push Louis any farther.

As I left the room, I tried to convince myself that Louis will come to me when he’s ready to open up, but a part of me feared that he was too far gone into wherever it is that he’s lost himself to ever come back.

End Notes:

I think this is my favorite so far!! :D

let me know what yous guys think! :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Wednesday, October 31st  
Halloween

 

Harry’s POV

At 9:25 exactly Louis was walking into the quad fully decked out in a Peter Pan costume, complete with a green hat with a red feather.

He looked wonderful.

Louis’ eyes landed on me in the corner almost immediately, and he gave me a shy smile, one nowhere up to par with his usual grins.

“What can I help with?” Louis asked as Zayn prepped the makeshift bar we had set up earlier before the alcohol arrived.

“How’re your measuring skills?” Zayn asked as he filled a giant bowl with Sprite.

“Give or take a little I’d say pretty strong.” Louis said and Zayn handed him a shot glass.

“Start putting alcohol in here. However much you think is necessary.” Zayn said turning to me. “Harry. Make yourself useful!”

“You haven’t given me an assignment yet.” I said with a shrug as I tugged on the tight brown suit of nylon I was unwillingly wearing.

“How about you go find Jason and ask him if they’re ready to go?” Zayn snapped and I gulped.

I wasn’t exactly looking to go into the all-senior quad dressed like this.

“I’d rather not.” I said and Zayn sighed.

“Fine. I’ll go. Pussy.” Zayn muttered under his breath and Louis laughed.

“What? Sorry, it’s just…you’re dressed as a cat.” Louis explained as I glared at him.

Zayn left the room then and I moved over to Louis as he dumped shot after shot into the soda.

“We’re okay, right?” I asked as I stood behind Louis.

Louis looked up at me and blinked a few times before opening his mouth. “Yeah.”

Louis’ voice wasn’t so convincing, but then he set the shot glass down and turned to hold my hips, pulling me close to him. “I’m sorry I freaked out earlier. I promise we’re okay.”

I smiled and then jumped back a good foot when the door opened suddenly to reveal Niall in his leprechaun suit with Batman and Catwoman, I mean, Liam and Danielle.

“Oh, Lou! You’re here!” Niall said checking the time on his phone. “You weren’t kidding about coming at 9:25 were you!”

“I never joke about coming, Niall.” Louis said with a wink and I felt my heart rate pick up as Louis glanced at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

God this boy was going to be the death of me.

Niall let out his booming laugh and then pointed at me, only laughing harder. “God, Harry. This is fantastic. Really. Did Zayn do your whiskers?”

I involuntarily wiggled my nose at the reminder of the black paint there for my nose and whiskers.

“He may have.” I said sticking my tongue out at all of them as they giggled.

Once everyone got over the hilarity of my costume (much to my amusement), Louis mixed us all drinks and we sat down to wait for people to start filtering in.

Zayn and Perrie came into the room around 10, letting us know that people would be here very soon since our room was going to be the first stop.

I watched Louis pull out his phone and absentmindedly wondered who he was texting, probably someone from home, wishing them a happy Halloween or something.

Moments later my phone dinged in my pocket. I pulled it out to see I had a new message from Louis.

Louis Tomlinson:  
I’m finding your costume very sexy. Anyway we could sneak away to my room for a bit?

I tried to keep a straight face as I read Louis message, stealing a glance at him to notice he was deep in conversation with Liam about something.

I couldn’t help but wonder if everything really was okay between us, even though Louis was acting like it was. Something told me we were going to have to have this conversation again. I needed Louis to feel comfortable opening up to me. Even if just as a friend.

Me:  
That could probably be arranged ;) meow Xx

I watched Louis open my message and bite his lip, not daring to look at me.

Louis Tomlinson:  
God, the things you do to me, Styles. You’re keeping those ears on the whole time, btw.

I absentmindedly stroked the pair of fake cat ears nestled in my curls and grinned at Louis’ words.

Me:  
Deal. Just say when.

I sipped at the drink in my hand, something that was supposed to taste like a Tootsie Roll, but was a tad to alcoholic for that. Louis made it though, so I wasn’t going to complain.

Ten minutes later and the room was pushing maximum capacity as every member of the fourth floor made their way through our room to get their refreshments and then check out the other rooms.

I kept to myself mostly, hanging out in the corner nursing my third Tootsie Roll concoction as Louis played the roll of the social butterfly that he is.

I smiled to myself as I watched him flit from person to person spreading Peter Pan cheer.

Okay, so I may be a little drunk at this point. What can I say, I don’t have quiet the tolerance of say, Louis, built up yet.

I downed the rest of my cup and bravely made my way through the throngs of people, ignoring the tugs at my tail pinned to my backside and pokes at my whiskers painted on my face.

I found the bowl of punch, way less concerned about the contents than I probably should have been, and refilled my cup.

“Hazzaaa.” I heard someone sing in my ear. “What do you say we go check out the other rooms?”

I turned to see Louis grinning at me, the slightest shade of pink tainting his cheeks.

I nodded, thinking he meant that we would sneak off to his room now, but I was quickly proven wrong.

Louis tugged me out of our room and into the hallway buzzing with people. He dragged me past his room and into the quad used for games.

“I bet I can kick your ass at slaps.” Louis said with a smile before pulling me over to a round table filled with Solo cups and a bunch of people crowding around it.

I had only played this game once, so the concept was still a bit new to me to the point where I still had to have someone yell at me to slap a cup for me to know I could.

As it turns out, I hit a streak of beginner’s luck and ended up winning. (Well, there really isn’t one winner, but I considered screwing Louis and making him drink the death cup twice in a row as winning.)

After his second loss, Louis grabbed me by the hand and looked at me with hazy eyes. “Not again, Styles. We’re getting out of here while you’re getting head.”

My eyes widened and I don’t think Louis realized that he misspoke; I would assume he meant to say, “while you’re getting ahead.” No one else seemed to notice his error since he mostly just whispered it in my ear, so I simply nodded and let Louis pull me out of the room and down the hall.

Next thing I knew, we were in the room designated for all the Halloween treats, and Louis was filling my hands with cupcakes and caramel-ed apples.

“A kitty’s got to eat!” Louis sang, as he hopped from one foot to the other, already having way too much energy without having even eaten any sugar.

“Lou, slow down! I can’t eat all of this.” I complained as Louis sucked on a lollipop, and it could have been my imagination, but he was doing if very seductively.

“Fast is the only way I know how, babe.” Louis said with a suggestive wink and then disappeared into the crowd of people at another table.

I rolled my eyes and tried to fight the turned on feeling growing in my stomach.

“Louis!” I called after my child of a friend; Louis just turned to smirk at me and kept moving away from me.

Was this some kind of game for him now? I laughed to myself as I thought of how this was like a cat and mouse thing. Since I was already dressed like a cat, it seemed appropriate.

I finally caught up to Louis as he was trying to escape out of the room without me noticing.

I crept behind him as he disappeared into the dancing room, ready to jump on his back when a hand grabbed mine, spinning me around.

“I didn’t believe it when someone told me, but I guess it’s true!” Cara said as she giggled and took in my outfit. “You really are dressed as a pussy cat.”

“I prefer innocent little kitten.” I said tugging on one of my cat ears.

“Well, then. How about we go wipe away some of that innocence?” Cara said as she stepped closer to me and looked up at me through her eyelashes. “Care to dance with me?”

I turned and didn’t see Louis anywhere, and Cara took my pause and lack of answer as consent. She took one of my hands in hers and pulled me farther into the room and then close to her body.

“You haven’t been round in a while. Any particular reason?” Cara asked as she turned as started grinding he small figure into my front.

“Just been...busy.” I said slowly, not knowing what to do with my hands.

“Well, I hope you’re schedule’s open tonight. We’ve got some catching up to do.” Cara said turning back around to face me.

I blinked down at Cara, her face moving closer to me until our lips were touching.

End Notes:

Sorry for any errors in this! I just really wanted to get it up before I went to bed :)  
Part 2 will be up shortly!  
Enjoy and review prettttty please :))

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

No.

No, I don’t want this.

Cara took my hands in hers and wrapped them around her waist, moving her own then to my neck and hair.

So I was drunk, drunker than I should have let myself be.

Cara was also drunk, I could taste the alcohol on her tongue as it wrapped around mine.

I had forgotten that there was another drunk someone and that this situation happening right now in the same room as he was in may upset him just a little bit.

I realized this quickly though as I hand roughly pulled me away from Cara and before I knew it I was being dragged through the throngs of people and out of the room.

My eyes saw only green in front of me as was tugged along by a familiar feeling hand.

Louis.

Louis yanked his door open and shoved me inside, rougher than he’d ever been with me.

The door slapped loudly and I watched Louis, looking at him for the first time since he pulled me away.

Louis was furious.

“Nobody. Nobody else gets to touch you.” Louis said, his shoulders rising and falling as he clearly tried to calm down is rapid breathing, his eyes dark and angry.

Louis moved closer to me, the look on his face causing me to back up a little out of fear.

“I…she…” I tried to explain, but I didn’t even really have an excuse besides I was drunk and Louis left me.

“Do you want to hurt me, Harry?” Louis said, anger disappearing out of his eyes, replaced by a flicker of sadness. “Is that what that was for?”

“No! No, I don’t want to hurt you, Louis. Ever.” I said, quick to reassure him as I stepped closer to Louis, reaching out to him.

Louis took a step back, suddenly closed off to me again.

“I can’t take it if you do.” Louis said in a small voice, not meeting my gaze.

I stood there silently as Louis took a shaky breath, just watching him. There was something in Louis that was clearly tormenting him, something he was afraid to share with me.

“Louis…” I said finding the courage to move towards him.

Louis’ eyes snapped up to mine as my hand brushed his.

“I will never hurt you.” I said firmly and Louis’ eyes held mine for a moment, his lips parted slightly.

“O-okay.” Louis said nodding and blinking a few times and he staved off the emotions obviously trying to breach the surface.

I knew then that Louis wasn’t going to come clean tonight, so I figured I might as well run with the horny drunk feeling that had been building in me all night, even though the last few minutes had put a tiny damper on it.

All it took to get it back in full swing though was to look Louis up and down and admire him in his green tights.

I felt a smirk tugging at my lips as I watched Louis notice me blatantly checking him out.

“Like what you see?” Louis whispered in a low tone, cocking his head to the side and licking his lips.

“Very much.” I said stepping closer to Louis. “Do you think they’ll miss us at the party if we just…you know…stay in here the rest of the night and have a party of our own?”

I watched Louis’ breath hitch visibly as a small whine escaped his lips.

“God, I don’t care if they do,” Louis said. “We’re not leaving this room.”

Louis escaped from my grip and move to his desk, searching for something in one of the drawers.

“Aha!” Louis said as he pulled a flask out of the drawer to show to me.

Louis unscrewed it quickly and took a swig before handing it to me.

“Do I want to ask what this is or…” I asked apprehensively and Louis rolled his eyes at me, encouraging me to just take a swig of my own.

The liquid burned like vodka, with an even sharper burn to it, leaving me coughing.

“We’re going to have to work on that gag reflex of yours, love.” Louis said as I handed the flask back to him, sticking my tongue out at him.

Louis took another drink, and we went on like that for a while, passing the flask between us as the charge in our gazes increased.

God, I wanted him so badly.

As the drunk settled in again, both of us remained stubborn and refused to make the first move, settling to just smirk at the other.

Louis was leaning against the wall by his desk as I stood in front of him, observing him downing the last few drops of the flask.

Louis set the flask down on the desk, his eyes finding mine again quickly.

I smiled at Louis, finally giving in as I pressed him tighter against the wall, an idea forming in my head.

Our bodies were pressed together tightly, our eyes locked as I stared at Louis, refusing to kiss him just yet.

I mean, I couldn’t do all the work here.

“For fucks, sake.” Louis said rolling his eyes and taking my face in his hands, forcing him lips on mine.

I hummed appreciatively, something new coming over me as I reached down the grab Louis’ thighs, lifting him up and wrapping his legs around my hips.

Louis hooked his ankles together and tangled his fingers in my hair as he turned his head to deepen our kiss.

I started to feel light headed, but the dominant feeling spreading through me told me not to stop, but to keep going.

I lifted Louis from the wall, hands gripping his ass as I carried him to the bed, His arms wrapping tightly around my neck and his lips never leaving mine.

We fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and I gasped into Louis’ mouth as I fell on top of him. I pulled back a little to try to catch my breath.

Louis’ eyes opened and he looked at me with dark, hungry eyes.

“Haz.” Louis said in a deeper than normal tone as his fingers rubbed at the nape of my neck.

I was reminded then of my idea from earlier as I noticed Louis’ green hat with the red feather lying on the mattress next to him.

I placed one last kiss on Louis’ lips to hold him over while I prepared myself for my next move.

I held Louis’ gaze as I sat up on my bend knees, Louis’ legs dropping from my waist and resting on either side of my hips.

Louis’ head turned to the side as he gave me a questioning look, which I didn’t say anything to in response.

I let my fingers dance from Louis’ collarbone to the front zipper of his green Peter Pan outfit. I leaned down and licked Louis’ collarbone with quick strokes of my tongue.

I held the zipper between two of my fingers, ready to tug it down as I moved my lips to Louis’ ears and giving him my best cat-like, “Meow.”

The sound that Louis released could only be described as I whine as I pulled the zipper down and began my path of kitten licks down Louis’ fit torso.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis moaned as I licked past his belly button and held onto his hips that lifted off the mattress as I neared my final destination.

I looked up at Louis again as I wiggled my nose.

“You’re not…are you planning on…” Louis fumbled for the words and I simply stared back at him, cocking my head and pretending not to understand him.

I tucked my fingers into the band of the green tights clinging to Louis’ strong legs and tugged them off, along with his boxers. Louis lifted his feet so I could fully remove the tights and drop them to the floor, along with his boxers.

I took a deep breath before looking down at my target, poking my tongue out and giving two quick kitten licks to the head before licking up the shaft.

“Haz…Harry.” Louis moaned as I continued my ministrations with my tongue.

I finally licked my lips and then took the head in my mouth, praying to God that I wasn’t going to be terrible at this.

The sounds coming from Louis’ lips seemed to indicate that I was doing pretty well.

I took more of Louis in my mouth, trying to remember how he did this to me and trying to replicate it.

I swirled my tongue around him, taking him down as far as I could before I felt my gag reflex kick in.

I choked a bit and felt tears sting at my eyes, but I fought against it, pulling of for only a second before licking at the white liquid leaking out of Louis’ cock.

“God dammit.” Louis cursed as he fisted the sheets of his bed and his eyes rolled back into his head as I brought my lips around him again.

Louis’ hips lifted off the mattress, forcing him down my throat and I fought the urge to gag again, my want to make him feel good outweighing anything else.

I pulled off a little and started bobbing my head up and down, Louis’ hips rocking up to meet my movements.

I purred lightly as I attempted to swallow Louis down farther, the throaty sound coming from Louis letting me know that was very much enjoyed.

“Harry…pull off. Harry…I’m gonna come.” Louis said in broken gasps as he tugged at my curls with his fingers.

I removed my lips from Louis’ cock with a pop and batted Louis’ hand away as he attempted to wrap his fingers around himself.

I replaced Louis fingers with my own and tugged him to orgasm, watching his face as it screwed up in ecstasy, ecstasy that I produced.

I didn’t stop the jerks of my wrist until I had drained the last of the white substance now painting Louis’ chest as well as my fist.

Louis’ eyes were closed and his chest rose up and down rapidly.

I waited for Louis to open his eyes, my curiosity getting the better of me as I looked down at the white streaks on his bare skin.

Louis’ eyes watched me interestedly as I leaned down and poked my tongue out, lapping up some of the mess.

“Oh fucking hell.” Louis breathed as I tasted the salty substance on my tongue.

I purred appreciatively and ran my tongue over my lips.

“You know, you’re going to get me hard again if you keep this up.” Louis moaned as I bent down again to lick up for of the mess.

I fought back a chuckle as I licked Louis’ chest clean, along with my hand, purposefully keeping my eyes locked on his as I flicked my tongue over the back of my hand, hoping my actions fit the costume I was still wearing.

Louis sat up and wrapped his legs around my waist again, tapping my thighs signalling that he wanted me to do the same as he guided my legs around him with his hands.

“You amaze me.” Louis said and I felt the familiar warmth spread through me at his approving words.

I had done well; I had made Louis feel good on my first try.

I smiled and Louis brought his lips to mine softly, his tongue lazily sliding into my open mouth.

The slow kiss didn’t last long; Louis pulled back and laid down, pulling me down next to him.

Louis’ hand glided down my side, from my ribs all the way down my thigh.

“You know, head to toe nylon suits you.” He leaned over to whisper in my ear and I felt my cock twitch in my boxers.

I had barely even noticed how turned on I had gotten during this whole situation since I had been so focused on Louis, but now Louis’ hand was on my crotch and palming over my erection.

I sucked my breath in sharply as Louis pressed the heel of his palm down on me flicked his eyes up to mine, biting on his lower lip.

“Want me to take care of his, Hazza?” Louis asked, his fingers dragging up my back to find the zipper of my costume before I even could answer.

“Please.” Was the only think I could get out as I was all too aware of how painfully hard I was now.

Louis tugged the zipper down and I struggled to get out of the constricting fabric covering my entire body. Louis struggled to help me out of the tight material, but soon it joined Louis’ tights on the floor.

Louis sat up straight and shrugged out of the top half of his costume that he was still wearing even though it had been hanging open this whole time.

Louis swiftly removed my boxers and crawled back up my body to kiss me, fingers wrapping around my cock and quickly causing me to start panting into Louis’ mouth.

I tangled my legs with Louis’ as his tongue tangled with mine and my nails scratched down the span of his back, sure to leave angry red marks.

Louis bit on my bottom lip, tugging on it as he pulled his head back a little, making me moan as my back arched off the bed and, God, I was close.

I wanted to tell Louis, give him some sort of notice that I was about to come, but all I could manage was a few desperate sounds. I think Louis got the idea, though, as his eyes met mine and he gave a small nod, giving me the encouragement to let go.

I came seconds later, a steady stream of “LouLouLouLou” falling from my lips as my body was taken over my pure pleasure.

Louis pressed his lips to mine and then laid down next to me.

“Sleep, Haz. You’ve had a big night.” Louis whispered as he brushed my hair off my forehead.

I nodded, yawning and my eyes closed, sleep taking me over almost instantly.

End Notes:

Like I said with the last chapter...sorry for any errors!!  
probably my favorite so far :)  
let me know what you think!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Thursday, November 1st

 

Louis’ POV

I woke up abnormally warm and quickly discovered it was because there was another body tucked around mine (a naked one, I might add).

I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of Harry’s head laying on the pillow next to mine. I carefully extracted myself from Harry’s various limps that he had wrapped around me over the night and found a (fresh) pair of boxers to put on as I took in the current state of my room.

I nodded in approval at the disarray of parts of our costumes and blankets that had been carelessly thrown on the floor during our little…whatever that was last night.

Harry stretched on the bed and opened his eyes sleepily.

“Come back to bed.” Harry murmured and I couldn’t help but giggle at the black lines now smeared on his face and the cat ears that still sat (albeit crookedly) atop his curls.

Well, I wasn’t about to argue with a half-asleep kitten Harry, so I crawled back into bed and allowed Harry to pull me close to him again and rest his head on my chest.

No matter what anyone else says, this does not mean anything.

We are still not together, and I do not think of Harry in any other way than just a friend…that I hook up with.

It’s just nice to be cuddled sometimes.

“So last night was fun.” I said and Harry peeked one eye open to stare up at me.

“Mhm.” Harry hummed and nuzzled his head against my bare skin, closing his eyes again.

“You gave your first blowjob.” I said conversationally. “And it was…hmm…I don’t even know if there are words for it.”

Harry opened both his eyes now and lifted his head to look at me. “Good or bad?”

“Definitely, definitely good. Like, really fantastic, Hazza.” I said with a smile. “The things you can do with that mouth, God and that tongue.”

I smiled as I succeeded in making Harry’s cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson as he adjusted the ears he just realized were still on his head.

“You’re embarrassing me.” Harry said quietly.

“Don’t be embarrassed, love. These are good things. Really good things.” I said pulled Harry on top of me, his arms holding up most of his weight. “What you did last night was fucking hot. Probably the hottest thing that I’ve ever been a part of, and that’s saying something.”

Harry blushed again and looked down at my chest, noticing the marks he’d sucked and licked there last night, tracing his fingers over them.

“I got a little carried away.” Harry said seemingly to himself.

“That’s not always a bad thing.” I said with a shrug. “I like a little excitement. You don’t have to be careful with me, Harry. You can let lose and go a little crazy if you want.”

Harry looked up to meet my eyes and smiled a small smile. “Why are you so good to me?”

“Because I’m fabulous.” I said with a flip of my hair. “I’m fabu-louis.”

Harry cracked up at that and before I knew it, we were kissing and I don’t even know how it happened exactly but Harry’s hands were everywhere at once and my tongue was in his mouth.

Who knows where this would have lead to if my phone hadn’t started incessantly ringing from somewhere on the floor.

Harry rolled off me and found my phone, handing it to me.

“Yes?” I said a tad too snappily into the phone as Harry found some clothes to put on, all while I admired his beautifully naked body parading around in front of me.

“Is Harry with you? We want to eat.” Zayn’s voice said equally snappily through the phone.

“Mmm, Harry? Haven’t seen him. Have you checked with Cara? I saw them making out last night.” I said and Harry glanced at me guiltily.

“Yeah, okay. I saw that too, Lou. But I also saw you dragging Harry away right after like a toddler catching someone else playing with his favourite toy.” Zayn said and I could almost hear the eye roll in his voice.

“Yeah, well. I don’t like to share.” I said as I tossed the covers back and watched Harry holding up a pair of my sweats and giving me a ‘can I wear these?’ look.

I nodded and pulled out a second pair of sweats and tugged them on with one hand.

“Whatever, Lou. Just come down to the quad, yeah? Niall looks like he’s about to eat the sofa.” Zayn said and hung up.

“Breakfast time.” I said as I wrapped my arms around Harry’s waist and placed a delicate kiss to his collarbone until I realized this felt way too relationship-y.

I pulled back grimacing, but Harry didn’t seem to notice.

“Okay.” He said as he finished washing off his face and took my hand to lead me out of the room, although he dropped it the minute we were out in the hallway.

We walked into the quad, greeted with ‘finally’s and ‘what took you two so long’s.

No one said anything, however, about the fact that we had clearly been together all night.

On the walk down to the cafeteria, Liam pulled me aside as Harry talked with Niall about I don’t even know.

“Can I talk to you for a second, Louis?” Liam said as he stopped walking and caught my arm.

“Course.” I said and tucked my hands into my pockets, thinking I knew exactly what this was about.

“You and Harry look happy, and that makes me happy as well. I’m just…concerned because Harry’s made it very clear that you two aren’t together in the relationship sense and I just…worry that Harry’s going to get hurt. It’s not that I think you’re going to hurt him, I just don’t want him to get more attached than you are, you know?”

I nodded and Liam continued.

“I know you know Harry’s a virgin, so I just want to ask you…not to um…not to sleep with him.” Liam said a bit uncomfortably.

I stared at him for a minute, realizing he was serious.

In all honesty, I hadn’t really planned on taking Harry’s v-card; I’ve never been ‘that guy’ who pulls shit like that.

“Okay.” I said, nodding.

“Promise me.” Liam said.

“What?” I said, confused why Liam was making me swear to this.

“Promise me you won’t take his virginity, Louis, it can really damage a person.” Liam said softly.

Liam’s words made my heart twinge, and I ran my tongue over my lips to calm my now-racing mind.

“Trust me, Liam. I know.” I said and walked away before he could press me for details.

~*~*~

Harry Styles:  
Can’t concentrate. Come distract me?

Me:  
I think you’re already plenty distracted, that’s the reason you can’t concentrate :p

Harry Styles:  
Boo.

Me:  
Halloween was yesterday, love.

Harry Styles:  
I just…want to see you.

Me:  
Yeah? What exactly do you want to do when you see me?

Harry Styles:  
...

Me:  
Use your big boy words, Hazza.

Harry Styles:  
What do you want me to do?

Mmm, interesting. Harry was going for the whole approval thing here. I was going to see if I could have some fun with this. So, instead of responding, I set my phone down on my desk and tried to focus on my maths homework.

Not even five minutes later, my phone dinged again.

Harry Styles:  
Am I supposed to guess?

I chuckled and set my phone down again without responding. Five minutes later I had a new message.

Harry Styles:  
Fine. If you’re not going to respond I may just take it solo this time.

There.

I had cracked Harry (sort of).

Me:  
Don’t you dare. I’ll be right there.

I slammed my book shut and walked down to the quad, taking my time to make Harry, hopefully, even a bit more desperate when he saw me.

“Hazza!” I sang as I walked into the quad.

Harry poked his head out of his room, a smirk growing on his face as he made his way over to me.

“Glad to see you took your time.” Harry grumbled as he pressed his lips to my neck and ran his tongue over the mark he left there earlier.

“What can I say, I like to keep my suitors waiting.” I said and my voice weakened as Harry sucked hard on my neck. “Watch it, vampy. I don’t want to have to wear make-up for a week.” I said tugging on Harry’s hair so he would pull back.

Harry’s bright green eyes locked on mine and I saw he was already turned on and here I was not even having started talking off my clothes.

Harry pressed his crotch into me and brushed his lips against my ear whispering, “Do you see why I can’t concentrate now?”

I felt my own dick twitch as Harry’s practically fully hard one was pressed into my leg.

“Fuck, Haz.” I mumbled as I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards his room, not even making it all the way into the room before I had him backed up against the wall and was attacking his lips with mine.

I parted Harry’s legs with my knee, my leg brushing Harry’s crotch and making him gasp into my mouth.

My hands tangled themselves in Harry’s hair as I gave myself over to the moment and forgot everything else.

Namely, the fact that Harry has three other roommates.

Right as I slipped a hand in between us and into Harry’s unbuttoned pants, we were interrupted by a, “Oh, shit! Sorry, guys.”

I groaned into Harry’s mouth and whipped around to see Niall standing there grinning with Liam who was covering his eyes.

“Aha!” Niall said running over to us and pulling us into a hug. “I knew it! I knew you two were together!”

“We’re not.” I said and pulled out of the hug and fastened Harry’s pants back up, which was difficult I might add with his hard-on.

“But…you clearly are.” Niall said gesturing between us. “Nothing you can say is going to chance the fact that you were just trying to suck Harry’s face off.”

“I can suck whatever I want but that doesn’t mean I’m its boyfriend.” I snapped, suddenly feeling like a cornered animal.

I caught a glimpse of Harry and he looked hurt, obviously offended that I was so blatantly denying anything going on between us.

And that I was pretty much acting disgusted by the idea of dating Harry.

Would it really be that ba—

No.

You aren’t allowed to think like that, I reminded myself.

“You heard Louis, Niall.” Harry said, his eyes suddenly hard. “Louis isn’t my boyfriend. No matter what.”

With that, Harry pushed past me and rushed out of the room.

I felt both Niall and Liam’s eyes on me, and before they could say anything, I was running out of the room after Harry.

End Notes:

woooo new chapter!

kind of filler-y but there was some drama there at the end!! 

big things coming up so prepare yo-selves!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Thursday, November 1st

 

Harry’s POV

 

“Harry! Haz, please, wait up!”

I could hear Louis yelling after me, but I didn’t, couldn’t, stop moving.

He doesn’t want me, he never wanted me. Not in the ways I know that I want him.

Hot, angry tears started pouring out of my eyes as I rushed down the hall and down the staircase.

“Harry! Dammit, just stop!” Louis yelled after me but I was faster and had a head start so there was no way for him catching up to me.

I made it to the bottom floor and sprinted down the hallway until I reached the front door of the building, yanking it open.

The crisp air hit me and the wind blew my hair around. I instantly wished I’d grabbed a coat, but I ran outside anyways.

“Harry!”

I made it all the way to the line of trees at the edge of the quad before whipping around.

“Stay away from me.” I snapped, hands clenching into fists.

“What the hell, Haz?” Louis said moving towards me cautiously. “Why did you just bolt?”

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He honestly can’t be that dense…can he?

“Harry…” Louis said and I saw the realization wash over him. “I’m sorry I made it sound like I don’t want to be your boyfriend. It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I can’t.”

“You didn’t just make it sound like you didn’t want to, you made it sound like it was the worst idea ever. It hurt my feelings.” I said unable to look at him.

Louis just stood there and didn’t say anything for a moment.

“Whatever, Louis. I’m over it. Do you want to go back to your room now and finish what we started earlier or do you not want that from me now either?” I said turning my eyes on his finally.

“Haz…” Louis said stepping closer and touching my arm that I quickly pulled away.

“No. Don’t touch me. Not like that at least. This morning…this morning the way you acted around me made me think that maybe you were changing your mind. You were sweet and kind and gentle and it was…nice. It felt like a real relationship should. I knew not to question it because I was afraid something like this would happen and you would chicken out and put up more walls. I was stupid to think that you would change your mind, that I could change the way you so clearly hate relationships. I thought maybe I could be special enough for you to want to try, but I suppose not. So at the risk of losing you completely, let’s just forget it even happened and go back to your room, okay?” I said feeling exhausted from my long-winded confession thing.

“I’m not going to keep doing this if it’s hurting you.” Louis said pulling his hand away from my arm and letting it hang awkwardly at his side. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me, Louis. I’d have to care for that to happen and I don’t care anymore.” I said, something in my snapping.

Louis looked scared for a moment and then stepped closer to me.

“Don’t give me that shit, Haz. I know you still care.” Louis said shaking his head. “You wouldn’t still be standing here if you didn’t.”

I stared at him and I tried very hard to not think about how right he was. I don’t think I could ever stop caring for the boy standing in front of me, blue eyes shining.

“Look, I fucked up this morning and I let myself get too comfortable with you. I shouldn’t have given you the wrong idea and I’m sorry.” Louis said as he stepped closer to me.

I stared at Louis again, seeing the torment in his eyes as he tried to fix this.

“Let’s just go back to your room, Lou.” I said again, over the whole talking about feelings thing because I knew it wasn’t going to get us anywhere.

I wanted Louis, but he didn’t want me. There was nothing that was going to change that, no matter how many times we tried to talk about it.

“Not until you promise me you’re okay.” Louis said.

“I’m okay, Lou. I promise.” I said firmly, tangling my fingers in his.

“Something tells me I shouldn’t believe you.” Louis said tugging me close to him. “Do you accept my apology?”

“Yes.” I said.

“I just…this is getting tricky.” Louis said and I really just wanted him to drop this topic already.

“It’s fine, Lou. I swear.” I said and started pulling Louis back towards the school. “Let me prove it to you.”

Louis’ eyes widened and then a smirk formed on his lips.

“How exactly do you plan on doing that, young Hazza?” Louis said as he knocked his body into mine.

“I can think of a few things.” I said feeling blush rise on my cheeks.

“In all honesty, I think I’m the one that needs to making something up to you.” Louis said with a wicked flash in his eyes. “I’m thinking it’s time I make that dream of yours come true.”

I stopped in my tracks.

“Not the one with the shower…” I said and Louis nodded.

“I promise you it will be worth it.” Louis said and started tugging me along again.

I decided I better not fight it, at this point what was I supposed to say, ‘No, Lou, please don’t suck me off, I’m not turned on by the thought of that at all.’

Truth be told, I was already pretty much ready to go, meaning my trousers where feeling three sizes too small and I was in desperate need for some relief.

Louis led us to his room where he started tearing at his clothes, quickly removing his shirt and having his pants around his ankles in seconds. I watched in aw as Louis started revealing his beautiful tanned skin bit by bit, and then found a towel to wrap around his waist, throwing one at me as well.

“Come on, strip for me, Styles.” Louis said as he cocked his hip to the side and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

I blushed and set the towel on his bed before pulling my shirt over my head.

“You don’t have to make me feel like a…hooker or something.” I grumbled as I unfastened my pants and pulled those off as well.

“Only for me.” Louis said wrapping his arms around my waist. “You don’t get to do this for anyone else.”

I smiled because, even if he wasn’t my boyfriend, Louis was still very possessive of me and didn’t want us seeing anyone else.

That had to mean something, right?

Louis picked the towel off the bed and wrapped it around my waist, pulling my boxers down underneath the fluffy material.

“Now, shall we go make your dreams come true?” Louis said, laughing at the cheesy-ness of that comment.

I nodded, a flurry of butterflies rising in my stomach as Louis took my hand and led me out of the room.

Louis dropped my hand the moment we were out in the hall, realizing apparently how conspicuous we would look walking towards the bathroom not only hand in hand, but also with nothing but towels covering our bodies.

Louis opened the bathroom door first, making his way to the shower stalls without a single look back to me. I followed behind him, keeping a normal distance to not raise suspicion.

The moment the door closed behind us, Louis tugged off both our towels, hanging them over the stall door and turned the water on, never letting his eyes leave mine in a heated preamble to what was about to happen.

It was moments like this that I hated Louis’ need to be a tease, but at the same time I kind of loved it because it was hot.

The small stall steamed up quickly from the hot water filling the small area and neither of us had made a move for the other yet.

“Come on, Haz. I know you want to touch me.” Louis said in a patronizing voice, leaning back against the cool shower wall.

I licked my lips and took the smallest of steps forward, towering over Louis and looking down at him through my dripping curls hanging over my eyes.

“Well, I know you want to touch me, too.” I said, placing a hand on either side of Louis’ head, still not allowing my skin to make contact with his.

“Damn right I do.” Louis moaned as he suddenly lurched forward, pinning me back against the opposite shower wall, breathing heavy against my throat and he licked a stripe up it.

My head rocked back and hit the wall fairly hard, not that I could really care as Louis’ hands traveled down my body.

“I can’t wait to get my mouth around you, Hazza.” Louis purred in my ear as he nipped at my ear lobe.

“What are you waiting for, then?” I said, forcing my eyes open to look down at him to see he was smirking up at me.

“Dunno.” Louis said and immediately dropped to his knees in front of me, licking his lips as he eyed my hardening cock.

Louis took my hands in his and placed them on the back of his head, reaffirming my thought that Louis liked to let me control his pace and how deep he went.

I tangled my fingers in his damp hair and held my breath as he wrapped his pretty lips around me, flicking his tongue over the tip and sucking hard.

Somehow, it seemed like Louis had gotten better since the last time we had done this however many days ago. The things he was doing with his tongue were sending me closer to the edge with every second.

My grip in Louis’ hair tightened and I couldn’t hold back from forcing him down on me. I could feel myself hitting the back of his throat, but the only thing Louis did was flick his eyes up to me and not show any sign of struggling.

I felt Louis swallow and he forced me down his throat even farther, the tightness feeling amazing as the hot water sprayed down on us. I had to bite my lip hard enough to draw blood to stop myself from moaning out loud.

Louis pulled off and started licking up the shaft, wrapping his tongue around me and then moving to suck a mark into my hip.

I let out an involuntary whine as Louis moved his attentions away from where I wanted him most, just making Louis smirk and nip at the skin over my hip bone.

Louis slowly moved back to kiss my tip and then hollowed his cheeks, gripping my ass to bring my hips closer to him.

I tugged hard on Louis’ hair to alert him to the warmth coiling in my abdomen and the feeling that pure pleasure was just around corner.

Louis sucked hard one last time and then I was coming hard in his mouth, trying my very best not to make a single sound.

Louis pulled off, tugging on me until I was soft in his hand. It was only once I felt my breathing starting to even out that I noticed Louis panting from where he still knelt in front of me, tugging on himself, chasing his own release.

Louis’ eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

He looked absolutely breathtaking.

I grabbed Louis’ wrist and his eyes snapped open quickly. I then lifted Louis up by his armpits and shoved him against the wall he had originally leaned against, dropping to my knees instantly and taking him in my mouth.

“Fuck, Harry.” Louis moaned not so quietly as I got to work mimicking Louis’ previous actions he had performed on me.

I could feel Louis’ body quivering as his knees weakened and he gripped my shoulders for support as his hips rocked forward slightly.

Louis’ fingers brushed along my skin of my shoulders and back in soothing circles as I took Louis as far down as I could without gagging and I wrapped my hands around Louis’ waist to find purchase on his perfect ass, digging my fingertips into the flesh.

“Shit, Harry.” Louis cursed and I could tell by the tensing in his body that he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. “Pull off.”

I ignored his command, hollowing my cheeks and sucking hard until I felt Louis’ fingers digging into my shoulders hard and then the feeling of him releasing himself down my throat.

I pulled off and stood up, pressing my forehead to Louis’ and he attempted to catch his breath, enjoying the salty taste of him on my tongue.

“I…shit. There’re no words.” Louis said and I could feel a warmth that had nothing to do with the shower spread through me.

Louis’ eyes fell closed as he moved his hands up and down my back and then finally rested them at the base of my spine.

I held tightly to Louis’ waist and shifted my head so I could place a kiss on his parted lips, sucking lightly on his bottom one.

Louis hummed approvingly and then found some enthusiasm as he kissed me back and tangled our tongues together.

“Better than your dream?” Louis asked as he pulled back and blinked at me.

“So much better.” I breathed and reached to turn off the water.

Louis handed me my towel as he wrapped his own around his bottom half.

“Well then, I’m glad.” Louis said with a smile and opened the shower door, peeking out and then disappearing.

I followed a few minutes later, wandering back to Louis’ room once the coast was clear.

Louis was standing in his room in just a pair of (very, very) tight boxers and staring down at his phone.

“Everything okay?” I asked as I dropped my towel and pulled on my clothes I had abandoned on the bed earlier.

“My mum called me.” Louis said with a frown. “She…she wants me to come home.”

With that one sentence, I felt my stomach drop and my world come crashing down.

End Notes:

aw snap!

emotions. can't handle them. 

review? :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Saturday, November 3st

 

Louis’ POV

I sat in the back of my mom’s car staring out the window, an awkward silence filling the air.

The car came to a slow stop at a traffic light and my mom finally opened her mouth to speak.

“Your sisters are excited to see you.” She said, catching my gaze in the rear view mirror.

I grunted in acknowledgement, not really wanting to talk to my mother because, really, what was there even to say? She had forced me to transfer schools against my will and her call on Thursday was the first time she had spoken to me since she dropped me off.

“Louis, I know you’re upset with me, but this weekend is going to be hard enough as is, okay? Please just act civil for your father’s sake.” My mom said as she finally turned to look at me.

“Light’s green.” I said and my mom turned back to face the road and continued driving.

“Do you like your new school?” My mom asked after another few minutes of tense silence.

“I actually do.” I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. “Who would have thought being forced to leave everything I knew and basically getting kicked out of my house would lead to something good?”

I noticed my mother’s jaw clenching and her grip tightening on the steering wheel.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” My mom said clearly trying to take the high road.

Half an hour later, we pulled up to our house and I was immediately greeted my all four of my sisters (yes, even Lottie) running out of the house and attacking me with hugs.

My father stood in the doorway, the epitome of stoic gentleman, but behind it I could see the fractures in his calm visage.

I broke myself away from my sisters and walked up to my father, pulling him into a tight hug and saying, “I’m sorry about your mom.”

My father hugged me back and then pulled me away, hands resting on my shoulders.

“Thanks, son.” He said and I smiled weakly.

My father had always been one to never really show his emotions, but seeing as his mother had passed away unexpectedly Wednesday night, I was expecting that to change this weekend.

Next thing I knew, I was quickly whisked inside by Daisy and Phoebe who each grabbed a hand and yanked me through the door.

I passed the next few hours listening to all of my sisters update me on their lives and scold me when I pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Harry back.

“Louis!” Fizzy exclaimed when she caught me smiling at the lit up screen in my hand.

“Fizzy!” I said back, albeit less enthusiastically.

“Who are you texting? You look all happy.” Fizzy said as she climbed onto my lap, which was quiet the feat for an 11 year old.

“Just a friend, Fiz.” I said and raised the phone over my head so she couldn’t snatch it from me.

“Well, tell them that you’re busy and can’t talk right now. You’re hanging out with us.” Fizzy said crossing her arms.

“Okay.” I said and quickly typed back a message to Harry’s text asking if I was home yet.

Me:  
Made it home safely, thank you for the concern. I’m busy with my sisters and they just scolded me for talking to you so I’ll text you later, yeah?

Harry Styles:  
Enjoy, Lou. Please get photos if you decide to play dress up.

Me:  
Not even funny how likely that is.

Lottie sat down next to me and watched me as I tucked the phone back in my pocket.

“Hello, Lottie.” I said as I turned to face her.

She was the quietest of all my sisters, being at that age now where she was caught between still being a little girl like her sisters and wanting to be seen as a grown up.

“We’ve missed you, Lou.” Lottie said and buried her head in my shoulder.

“I’ve missed you guys, too.” I said and brushed her hair with my fingers.

“Nap time, girls.” My mom said coming into the living room. “Felicite, can you help me with some of the stuff in the kitchen?”

My three youngest sisters all jumped up and left the room, leaving me with Lottie.

“Is it true?” Lottie asked, face still buried in my shoulder.

I had a good idea as to what she was referring, but I didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“Is what true?” I asked and Lottie pulled back to look at me.

“What the people are saying at school…about you and…a teacher.”

I took a deep breath. Lottie was still the ten year old girl with pig tails and a pink dress in my mind some of these days, there was no way she should have to hear about the not-so-innocent acts of her older brother and a teacher.

Lottie was looking at me with those big blue eyes of hers, though, and I didn’t have it in my heart to lie to her, even if it was to protect her innocence.

“It’s true.” I said.

Lottie’s eyes widened even more (if that was even possible).

“The person you were texting…is he your boyfriend?” Lottie asked, thankfully changing the subject.

I smiled at how open my sister was to my being into boys and I shook my head.

“He’s not my boyfriend, just a good mate.”

“Right.” Lottie said and hopped off the couch. “You don’t see me grinning like an idiot when I text just a good mate.”

I narrowed my eyes at her and she grinned, waving her hand in front of me that was clutching my phone that she somehow had managed to get out of my pocket without me noticing.

“When do we get to meet him?” Lottie said and I made a move to catch her, but she quickly darted out of the way.

“You don’t because he’s not my boyfriend!” I said and made another lunge to wrap her in my arms.

“What’s his name?” Lottie said, dancing out of the room as she started scrolling through my messages. “Oh, Harry is it?”

“Lottie, I’m going to kill you if you don’t give that back to me right now!” I said as she ran up the stairs.

Lottie paused when she got to the top and turned around to face me, her mouth agape.

“Yeah, so tell me again that you two aren’t together?”

Lottie held my phone out to me and I took it from her, reading the messages pulled up on the screen.

Harry Styles:  
I’m going to miss you while you’re gone. .

Me:  
Please. You’re going to miss my mouth more than anything else.

Harry Styles:  
Let’s be fair, you’re going to miss mine as well.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and clicked my phone off.

“It’s hard to explain.” I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

“Either you’re together, or you’re not. Clearly you guys are not just friends, Louis.” Lottie said. “Look, I know you better than you think. I don’t really know what happened, but I haven’t seen you this happy since Pat, and it’s good to see that genuine smile and spark back on your face. Obviously this Harry guy is something special to you.”

I just stared at my sister for a moment and she smiled.

“Don’t be afraid of feeling something for someone, Lou. Not everyone is going to break your heart.” Lottie said and then turned to go into her room, leaving me wondering when exactly she got so wise.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened a new message to Harry.

Me:  
So, my 15-year-old sister knows about us.

Harry Styles:  
Good or bad?

Me:  
Not sure yet. She seems to know more about the world than I thought.

Harry Styles:  
I’m not sure I follow.

Me:  
It’s okay. It’s not important. I just mostly wanted to say hi.

Harry Styles:  
Well, hi. :)

Me:  
I can’t wait to be back on Monday.

Harry Styles:  
I promise to make Monday a good day, then.

Me:  
Oh, yeah?

Harry Styles:  
Yeah. How much is this weekend going to suck?

Me:  
Probably a lot. I wasn’t really close with my Nan, but it was my dad’s mom, so he’s going to be in a right state all weekend.

Harry Styles:  
Anything I can do to help?

Me:  
I can think of a few things… ;)

Harry Styles:  
Oh, yeah?

Me:  
Yeah. Well, I need to go be ‘family oriented’. I’ll talk to you later, Haz.

Harry Styles:  
Well if you get bored, I’ll be here.

I smiled at that, tucking my phone back in my pocket and running down the stairs to hang out with my family.

~*~*~

Sunday, November 4th

Harry’s POV

I woke up to my phone ringing on my pillow next to me.

“Hello?” I said as I rubbed my eyes and squinted at the clock.

“Hey, Haz.” Louis’ voice said through the receiver.

“Oh hey, Lou.” I said sitting up and stepping out of my bed from my nap. “I thought you’d still be at the service at this time.”

“Nope, got over a little bit ago.” Louis said and his words where cut short by a hitch in his breathing.

“Uh, Lou? You okay? You sound a little funny.” I asked as I found a pair of shorts to pull over my boxers.

“Well, it’s kind of hard to sound normal with my hand in my trousers.” Louis said like it was the most normal thing in the world and I nearly choked.

“You what?” I sputtered.

“I think you heard me, Haz. I, oh.” Louis said and was cut off by a low moan.

“What, er, why are you…um…” I said, falling all over my words.

“Because I miss you.” Louis said simply and I could hear his breathing becoming ragged. “Just talk to me.”

“What…um…what do you want me to say?” I said peeking my head out the door to make sure my roommates were otherwise occupied and then sat down cross-legged on my bed.

“Anything. Tell me what you would do to me if we were together right now.” Louis said, his voice strained.

I paused for a moment, feeling quiet uncomfortable with vocalizing the things I was thinking, but then Louis interrupted my thoughts.

“Haz. Please. Speak.”

“I would kiss you, for starters.” I said closing my eyes and laying down on my bed so my legs hung off the side. “Softly at first, but then I would quickly get carried away and wrapped up in your smell and taste, unable to hold back.”

Louis moaned softly through the phone, encouraging me to keep going.

I had never done anything like this before, and the novelty of it thrilled me.

“I would slip my fingers under your shirt. I love the feeling of your bare skin on my fingertips. I would lift your shirt up to kiss your stomach, and then farther up so I could kiss your chest. Then I would take your shirt off and kiss you everywhere. I’d take off my own top and keep you underneath me so I could be in control. I don’t know if you’ve noticed this yet but I quiet like feeling in control every once in a while. I’d let you lay back so I could do all the work.”

Louis was releasing these beautiful broken gasping noises now and I could just imagine his face screwed up in concentration as he tugged on himself.

“I would undo your pants and pull them off your legs, kissing your soft skin as I went. Then I would take off your boxers, dropping them to the ground before wrapping my fingers around you, kind of like how you are now. I would move my hand slowly at first just to tease you, and then I know you would glare at me and I would love to hear you beg a little. I’d kiss you to shut you up.”

“Haz…” Louis said breaking me out of the images in my head. “Haz…I need to…I need to know…are you touching yourself as well? Please God tell me you are.”

It wasn’t until Louis mentioned it that I noticed the tenting in my shorts. I didn’t even give it a second thought before I was slipping my hand into my boxers with a hiss at the sudden relief and started stroking myself.

“I am now.” I said and Louis moaned.

“God, you’re so hot.” Louis said. “I can just picture you sitting there with your large hand around your cock. Fuck, your hands are so big. I miss the way they feel on me.”

“Monday.” I said as I quickened the flicks of my wrist. “Monday you get to have whatever you want.”

“Keep going.” Louis said and it took me a second to remember what he was talking about.

“Right.” I said my eyes fluttering closed as I ran my thumb over the head of my dick. “I then would bend down and take you in my mouth, sucking on you and licking you like a lollipop. You taste so good, Lou. Better than I could have ever imagined. I wish I could taste you right now.”

All I could hear on the other end of the phone was heavy breathing and then Louis’ muffed cursing.

“Fuck.” Louis muttered, his breathing heavy and uneven. “I just came all over my trousers.”

I bit back a chuckle and held the pace of my wrist.

“Are you close?” Louis said and I almost couldn’t form a response.

“Nngh.” I mumbled and Louis apparently took that as a yes.

“You know what I want to try? I want to try getting each other off at the same time. Imagine what that would be like. You with my cock in your mouth and me with your cock in mine…”

Just the mere idea of that had me coming hard with a fairly loud moan for Louis’ name that I was sure Liam could hear from where he was sat in the common room.

“Shit, Haz. I can’t wait to get you underneath me again.” Louis said as I tried to reign in my normal breathing.

“Same here.” I said smiling as I stood up to clean myself off. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Louis repeated and I could hear the smile in his voice.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Monday, November 5st

 

Louis’ POV

 

Monday was a very, very special day because on Monday, I discovered Harry’s first (of many) kinks.

I stripped out of my sweaty clothes having just come back from football practice and wrapped a towel around my waist so I could go take a shower.

“Hey, Lou.”

I turned to see Harry walking down the hall towards my room.

“Hey, Haz.”

I watched Harry unabashedly drinking in the sight of me in just a towel, licking his lips shamelessly.

I smirked at him and cocked my head. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

I really shouldn’t tease him though. We had been apart all weekend; he was allowed to ogle me a little.

Harry’s eyes snapped back up to mine and he blushed slightly before making his way to me.

“I was hoping you weren’t busy right now.” Harry said when there was barely an inch between us.

“Just let me shower and then I’m all yours.” I said back in a sultry voice, unable to keep my eyes from flashing down to his red lips.

Harry inhaled sharply and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth like I now know he does when I turn him on.

I heard a door close somewhere down the hall and that brought me abruptly back to reality.

“My door’s open. I’ll be back in ten.” I whispered and swiftly turned around to make my way to the bathroom.

~*~*~

Fifteen minutes later (what—I like to make him wait for it and it’s even better when he’s a little desperate), I was opening the door to find Harry sprawled on my bed, typing on his phone.

“I half expected you to have started with out me.” I said as I wandered over to my dresser and pulled out some boxers.

Harry looked up at me with an appalled expression. “I would never…”

I smirked at him. “It wouldn’t be bad if you had, it actually would have been pretty fucking hot to walk in on you pleasuring yourself, Harry. Remember our little phone call yesterday? Yeah, that was fucking hot.”

I turned away from him and dropped the towel, tugging a pair of boxers on and moved to the bed once they were securely around my waist.

Harry looked up at me expectantly as I bracketed his hips with my knees, cocking my head to the side, wondering where exactly to start.

“I’m half tempted to make you beg for me today, Haz.” I said as I fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

Harry looked up at me with lustful eyes.

Yeah, making him beg when he’s already so hungry for it would be fun, I thought evilly.

“Please, no.” Harry whined as he bucked his hips up to mine, showing me he wasn’t willing to wait.

“Patience is a virtue, love.” I purred as I lifted the hem of his shirt to kiss the trail of fine hairs disappearing into his boxers.

“I don’t care. I just want you.” Harry breathed as my fingers slipped under the fabric of his shirt and that’s when I noticed it.

I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before, it was so obvious, but no matter.

My fingers had just barely brushed over Harry’s right nipple, but the reaction was…unexpected. Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut and his mouth fell open slightly at the light touch to the apparently very, very sensitive area.

A smirk spread on my face as I made an effort to brush over the spot again, a soft moan escaping Harry’s lips.

I tugged the shirt from Harry’s body as he lifted up to help me remove it.

The moment I dropped the shirt to the floor, I began my trail of kisses and bites from Harry’s neck down his collarbone and then to my final destination. I took Harry’s nipple in between my lips and sucked on it hard, making Harry moan and his hands to fist my t-shirt tightly.

“Lou…” Harry whined as I flicked my tongue over the raised nub.

“Yes, Hazza?” I asked as I looked up at him, careful to make sure I continued rubbing Harry’s other nipple with my fingers as I blinked at him. “Someone a little sensitive?”

“Nngh.” Harry said as his head rolled back against the pillow and his hips rocked up into mine.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.” I said with a laugh. “I wonder if I can get you to come just from this.” I whispered in Harry’s ear as I pinched his nipple in between two fingers.

“Please, Lou. Please.” Harry moaned as he ran his fingers under my shirt and up my sides.

I leaned back down to suck on Harry’s nipple again, taking it between my teeth and tugging until Harry was making beautifully broken sounds and running his blunt nails down my back as his hips rutted up into mine.

My fingers took over the actions of my lips as I moved my mouth to Harry’s neck, wanting to leave his mouth available to keep making encouraging noises.

Harry’s hips were grinding rhythmically into mine now as he was apparently unable to keep them still at this point. I decided to indulge him a bit more and gave him a swift rutting of my own hips in response and Harry moaned loudly in approval.

I moved my lips back to Harry’s chest, trailing kisses and nips at his skin along the way until my lips enclosed on his left nipple, sucking hard and flicking my tongue over the raised nub.

Harry gasped and dug his nails into my back to the point where it was almost painful.

“Lou, please.” Harry whined and I looked up at him to see his green eyes blazing and needy.

“Since you asked nicely.” I said and replaced my lips over his nipple, blowing cool breath before sucking on it hard while pinching his other one between my fingers and then rubbing soothing circles over it until Harry was rutting his hips into mine at a spastic pace seconds later and moaning a litany of “LouLouLouLou, yesyesyes.”

I pulled back to a sitting position just over Harry’s crotch and smirked down at him as he came down from his high.

“Holy…just wow.” Harry said as his eyes flickered open and he rested his large hands on my waist.

“Tell me how you really feel.” I said as I flicked my hair out of my face, still smirking down at him.

“I missed you.” Harry said sincerely.

“I missed you, too, Hazza.” I said brushing a sweaty curl off his forehead.

I let myself collapse onto the mattress next to Harry, content to just lay there for a moment soaking up Harry since I’d been without his presence for the entire weekend, careful not to let myself think of the implications of it.

After a few seconds, I could feel Harry’s eyes on me and I turned my head to blink at him.

“What?”

“You’re cute.” Harry said simply and bopped me on the nose before straddling my waist.

“I’ve called you sexy on more than one occasion and all I get is cute?” I pouted as I ran my fingers teasingly down Harry’s chest, testing the sensitivity of his extra two nipples.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, opening his eyes again quickly and shaking his head.

“It’s your turn now, love.” Harry said trying to imitate my heavy Yorkshire accent.

He wasn’t half bad, either, and it was really hot so I wasn’t about to complain.

Harry had just managed to rid me of my boxers and was about to take me in his obscenely pink and waiting mouth when there was a loud knock on the door.

For fucks sake I’m about to get a beautiful boy’s lips around me can this wait? I thought angrily to myself as the door handle was raddled and I was suddenly acutely aware of the fact that I neglected to lock the door on my way back into the room earlier.

Harry leaped off me like I was on fire and had his boxers and pants back on and was in the process of pulling on his shirt just as Niall walked in with Liam following behind.

“Shit guys, really? This makes two times in the past…what? Four or five days?” Niall said, but he really didn’t look too upset by the fact that this was the second time they’d caught us hooking up.

Niall sat down next to me on the bed where I was still laying down, although I had pulled my boxers back up, careful to sit so my not-so-concealed boner wasn’t as visible.

“Niall…maybe we should just let them be.” Liam said insistently as he jerked his head to the door.

“It’s fine, right lads?” Niall said grinning widely as if he knew it actually wasn’t fine at all.

“Yeah, no. It wasn’t like we were in the middle of something.” I practically hissed, more than a bit annoyed that Harry had gotten me all worked up and now was being prevented from following through.

“What do you guys want?” Harry asked from where he stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest.

“We were just wondering what your dinner plans were…unless you just spoiled them with a—“

“Okay stop right there!” Harry interrupted Niall before he finished his dirty comment, making Niall burst out laughing.

“We hadn’t made any plans.” I filled in. “We could probably be free to go in…twenty minutes?”

Liam nodded eagerly and nodded to Niall who still seemed content to just stay sitting on my bed, tossing knowing glances between me and Harry.

“Niall?” Liam finally coaxed and when Niall still refused to budge, Liam walked over and tugged on his arm. “Let’s go.”

Niall gave a defeated huff and then shuffled after Liam.

“If we’re ever feeling a threesome, Niall, I’ll be sure to give you call!” I called after Niall as they left the room, but not before Niall poked his hand back in to flip me off.

I shook my head laughing at our friend’s interesting attitude towards our…whatever this was.

“Well?” I said to Harry after a moment of him continuing to stand in the corner.

Harry blinked and turned to look at me like he had been deep in thought and I had just alerted him to the fact that he was still in my room.

“Oh, right, sorry.” Harry said and started peeling off his clothes again as he moved back to me, but then paused and turned to the door, quickly locking it.

Harry then turned to me with a lopsided grin on his face.

“We’ve only got about fifteen minutes before they come knocking again, knowing Niall, so let’s see what we can do in that amount of time.” Harry said as he kicked his pants off his legs and reached for the band of my boxers.

“You’d be surprised what you can accomplish in that—“ I started to say, but I was quickly cut off by a loud moan as Harry (finally!) took me in his warm mouth.

Every other coherent thought was immediately forgotten as Harry’s eyes locked on mine and he started moving his mouth up and down, moving his tongue in sinful ways as he went.

I lost all ability to speak (which hadn’t happened in a long time) and all I could manage to do was choke out a few encouraging moans and whines.

Harry pulled off to suck at the head for a moment, all the while maintaining eye contact with me and I was quickly coming undone.

Harry licked a fat stripe up my shaft and then gave a few kitten licks at the head before taking me in all the way and the look in his eyes was all I needed to come completely undone with a loud, “fuck, Harry.”

Harry pulled off, licking his lips and smiling proudly as I tried to catch my breath.

I tugged Harry down so he was laying next to me, our legs still tangled together.

“You are getting way too good at that.” I panted and Harry was positively glowing.

I would have liked to fall asleep then feeling blissfully fucked out (despite not even actually fucking, but still), but we had to meet the others for dinner.

Harry seemed to remember this as well as he groaned and buried his head in my chest.

“Why can’t we just stay here, Lou?” Harry mumbled against my slightly sweaty skin.

“Because food is good, Hazza.” I said, but didn’t make any moves to get up.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door followed by Zayn’s annoyed voice calling for us to “please just get your clothes on and get out here!”

I rolled my eyes and pulled Harry off the bed, tossing him his clothing as I found something to put on.

A few minutes later we emerged and Niall sniffed the air with a strange grin on his mouth.

“Mm, you guys smell like sex.” Niall said a bit too loudly.

“Niall!” Harry hissed, smacking him on the arm. “One, not so loud, okay? Two, we did not have sex.”

“Yeah, don’t worry you’re pretty little Irish head, Nialler. Harry is still a sweet little virgin, maybe just a little less innocent one.” I said, shooting Harry a wink that made him blush.

“While I love hearing about your guys’ sex life, I’m starving.” Zayn said as he started walking down the hall.

We laughed and followed him, Liam casting me sideways glances.

I finally slowed down so I could talk more privately with him; seeing as he was making it quite obvious he had something to say.

“I hope you remember the promise you made me.” Liam said firmly.

“I do.” I nodded.

“Good. I just…it worried me a little when we walked in on you two earlier and the state you were both in…” Liam said and he shot me a nervous glance.

“Liam, I’m not about to break him like that. Look, I know all to well what it’s like to have your virginity taken before you’re ready. It’s not something you easily get over and I’m not about to do that to Harry. We’re just having fun and fooling around.” I said.

“Just please be careful, Lou. I see the way he looks at you.” Liam said and I felt the guilt churn in my stomach.

“I know.” I said quietly.

Liam looked at me and he seemed to understand that I was struggling (and had been for a while) with the idea of Harry developing feelings for me.

“It’ll be okay, Lou. Just so long as you’re careful and stay upfront with where you’re at.” Liam said, resting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I nodded and Liam must have realized I didn’t want to talk about it anymore, because he gave my shoulder a final squeeze and then hurried to catch up with the others.

I sighed and rubbed my tired eyes, wondering just how the hell I had managed to get here and why exactly the thought of leaving Harry made me sick to my stomach.

End Notes:

merp semi-filler-y chapter but there's some fun smutty things in there so no one should complain right? ;)

review pretty please? they always make my day!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Monday, November 5th

Harry’s POV

Louis sat down next to me, his eyes far away like he was deep in thought about something.

How that could be, I didn’t exactly know seeing as all I could think about was his lips all over me earlier.

As much as I didn’t want to admit to it, having Louis away this past weekend made it clear to me how much I really want (and even need) Louis in my life.

And that scared me.

Partly because I’ve never had to need anyone before so this was new to me.

And partly because Louis made it very clear that this was just fooling around, nothing solid and relationship-y.

I slid my hand over onto Louis’ knee to see if he would turn and look at me. Louis blinked once and then looked at me, his eyes showing he was coming back to the present now.

“Everything okay?” I whispered as I leaned in a little closer.

Louis blinked at me and nodded slowly. “Yeah, of course.”

Something about the way Louis responded made me think that he wasn’t being fully serious.

Louis had now turned to Niall and was in a deep conversation about some football game that was going to be on later. I tried to not think about the possibility that Louis was feeling something that he wasn’t sharing with me.

But I shouldn’t care, right?

Right.

I don’t care.

Louis didn’t talk to me directly for the rest of dinner, granted he doesn’t always dedicate full chunks of mealtimes to talking to me, but that didn’t make me any less concerned.

The real red flag came up after everyone finished eating and Louis got up and started heading out of the cafeteria without so much as a glance back to me. I watched as Louis stuffed his hands in his front pockets and continued on his way out of the room alone.

“I would have figured the two of you would be…I don’t know, doing whatever it is you two do when you’re alone.” Zayn said as he clapped me on the back.

“Yeah, he, uh, has homework.” I said, trying to convince myself of that as well.

“Whatever you say. I think he’s planning on coming over for the football game later so I guess it makes sense he wants to get some stuff done. Just figured you’d be making up for lost time from this weekend.” Zayn said and I tried to not let the blush rising on my cheeks be too obvious.

“Yeah, well, we have lives.” I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket, pulling up a new message to Louis.

Me:  
Busy?

I kept my phone in my hand as we walked back to our room, trying not to let my heart race as I waited and waited…and waited for Louis to respond.

He didn’t.

Louis had never not responded to a message in all the time I had known him. I sat down in the common room with my laptop on my lap and attempted to distract myself with stupid YouTube videos.

After an hour or so of that, the sound of the door opening drew my attention away from my screen.

“Louis! Mate, just in time! The match is about to start!” Niall says as he jumps off the couch to readjust and sit on his feet.

Louis didn’t make eye contact with me as I stared at him the whole time he made his way to the couch and sat down next to Niall.

After ten minutes of no acknowledgement, I closed my laptop loudly, and with no reaction again, I stood and walked into my room and laid down on my bed.

Everything’s fine, you’re just overreacting. I told myself and repeated it for a good ten minutes.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and played a few games of Angry Birds, letting it distract me for a little bit.

Eventually, I got bored of that as well and with a sigh, set my phone down on my bed.

Then, the door opened to reveal none other than Louis standing there with a smirk.

I blinked a few times to make sure that he was really actually there, and while I did this, Louis made his way over to me and climbed onto the bed to straddle my waist.

“Hi, Haz.” Louis said as he rested his hands on my chest.

“What are you doing in here?” I asked as I allowed my hands to hold his waist.

“It’s halftime.” Louis said with a shrug and didn’t add anything else as explanation.

“Okay.” I said and waited, thinking he was going to make the first move here.

I wanted to ask him what was going on earlier, but I didn’t want to sound annoying and attached, so I bit back the lump in my throat.

After a moment of Louis smirking down at me and just trailing his fingers down my clothed chest, I figured it was time to get things moving.

I leaned up, tugged Louis down to me by his neck and connected our lips in a hungry kiss.

Louis gave an appreciative sound and quickly licked his way into my mouth as I tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging on the ends.

Louis pulled away and brushed my hair out of my face. Louis didn’t say anything, or do anything for that matter, he just looked at me with a smirk that made me think he was waiting for me to take the reigns here.

Well, I wanted Louis and if he wasn’t going to give it to me, I was going to have to take it.

I may have also been a little desperate after Louis had been semi-ignoring me since dinner.

I hooked my legs around Louis’ waist and flipped us over, grabbing Louis roughly by the shirt and pulling him up to crash our lips together. Louis made another pleased sound and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I pulled away and bit Louis’ neck a little harder than probably necessary, but Louis liked things a little rough apparently as he let out a satisfied moan.

I took Louis’ hands in mine from my neck and pinned them down to the mattress as I captured his lips in another heated kiss.

“God damn, Haz.” Louis said as I broke away to undo his pants, suddenly overcome with the need to get him, well, not in his pants.

I was just about to pull down Louis’ jeans when there was a knock on the door and Niall’s voice broke me out of my trance.

“Louis, they’re interviewing the coaches if you want to come see. I told you that guy was a dick!” Niall’s booming voice said.

Louis groans and looks at me.

“Go if you want.” I said because I could see the conflict in his eyes and who was I to hold him hostage for sexual favors.

Louis stared at me and tousled my hair.

“You know I don’t want to leave.” Louis said with a smirk.

My body filled with a warmth and I couldn’t help smiling. It felt good to have Louis confirming that he did want to be with me, even though he didn’t act like it for the last few hours.

I leaned in and kissed Louis again, letting my hands go back to working on his pants and slipping my hand into the tight fabric of his boxers.

I like to please Louis. I feel good when he feels good.

So when I took Louis in my mouth and sucked on him until he was tugging on my hair harshly while making choked sounds and gasping ‘yes’s, I couldn’t help but smile.

I had picked up a few tricks from Louis since we started this thing, and I was pulling out all the stops today because I wanted to prove to Louis that he wasn’t wasting his time with me and that I deserve his attention.

“Haz, Haz, pull off.” Louis managed to say as he tugged on my hair roughly, but I just wrapped my hands around him to hold his (beautiful and perfect) ass and to bring him closer and deeper in my mouth.

I hollowed my cheeks with determination and swallowed Louis down farther than I had ever before, feeling him hitting the back of my throat as I fought the urge to gag.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis cursed probably loudly enough for Niall to hear in the common room if he didn’t have the volume blaring.

I sucked Louis through his orgasm as he emptied himself into my mouth and I swallowed greedily, wanting more.

“God damn, Harry. Why do I always get the impression that you can’t get enough of that?” Louis said as he released his grip on my curls and grabs my shoulders to pull me down next to him.

I blushed, burying my face in Louis’ shoulder as I mumbled, “Because…that’s actually my favorite thing to do.”

“What’s that?” Louis said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I propped myself up on my elbow and shook my fringe out of my eyes.

“That…that’s my favorite thing.” I said looking Louis directly in the eyes and melting at the grin that forms on his face and the way he chuckles.

“I don’t even know what to say to that, honestly.” Louis said as pulls me into a sloppy kiss.

“You don’t think it’s weird though, right?” I said pulling back to scrutinize Louis’ face.

“Course not. I think it’s really, really hot.” Louis said and nipped at my neck.

“Good.” I hummed as there was another knock on the door.

“Louis, get your pants back on and get out here! Half time’s over.” Niall called and Louis looked at me as if asking permission.

“Go.” I said as I tugged on his pants to try and show him that I meant it. “I’ll go out and watch it with you in a bit.”

Louis smiled and stood up to refasten his pants and gave me one last lingering kiss before disappearing out of my room, leaving me laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling wondering just how exactly I had found someone like Louis and trying not to think about how I probably wasn’t going to be able to hold onto him forever.

End Notes:

sorry I suck and haven't updated in like a week.

I'll try to not do that again...but I probably won't be updating for at least another week...or two because I have spring break next week and will not be near a computer until I get back after Easter 

please be patient and I will update again as soon as I can!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Thursday, November 8th

Harry’s POV

 

I sat in the auditorium listening to the headmaster drone on about some new rules about when we are allowed to leave school grounds now that it is ‘winter’.

I mean, it’s barely November. It’s not even that cold out.

I was only half paying attention when I got a text from Louis.

Louis Tomlinson:  
I see you.

I read the message and instinctively started looking around the auditorium to see if I could spot that head of feathery brown hair.

Nothing.

Louis Tomlinson:  
You won’t be able to see me, so don’t bother to keep looking around.

Me:  
Where are you?

Louis Tomlinson:  
Somewhere wanting your cock.

I choked a little as I read the words on the screen and Liam gave me a concerned look from where he was seated next to me. I ignored him and opened the new message that came in.

Louis Tomlinson:  
Don’t cause a scene, Haz.

Me:  
Don’t say things like that then.

Louis Tomlinson:  
Well, it’s true. My mum taught me to always tell the truth.

Me:  
This is not the place.

Louis Tomlinson:  
You mean I shouldn’t be thinking about how wonderful you taste?

Me:  
Stop.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as Louis’ words were going straight to my dick. My phone lit up with another message and I reluctantly opened it.

Louis Tomlinson:  
Because you do taste wonderful, Haz. And the sounds you make, God. I can’t wait to get you to my room and make you hoarse from screaming my name so loud.

I couldn’t even respond, so instead I decided not to respond in hopes that he would get the hint and stop.

He didn’t.

Louis Tomlinson:  
And your comeface. It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Wish I could see it right now.

Louis Tomlinson:  
When I get you in my room, I’m going to strip you down. Then I’m going to tie your wrists to the headboard and kiss anywhere I can get my mouth on. Then I’m going to suck you off until you’re begging for it. Then I’m going to let you come all over me.

That was it.

I was now sporting a very obvious bulge in my pants and there was nothing I could do about it for at least the next half hour while this assembly went on.

Unless…

My phone buzzed again and I hesitantly opened the message.

Louis Tomlinson:  
Sound good to you, Hazza?

Screw it.

“I don’t feel well, think I’m going to go see the nurse.” I whispered to Liam who rolled his eyes at me.

“Tell Louis I say hi.” Liam said and I felt blush creep up on my cheeks.

I stood up and snuck as well as I could out of the auditorium, hoping Louis would notice from where ever he was watching.

Once I was out in the hallway, a hand grabbed hold of my arm and twirled me around.

“Boo!” Louis said as we came face to face.

Louis’ eyes traveled down my form, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as his eyes glanced over my prominent bulging in my trousers.

“I really got you riled up, huh?” Louis said with clear satisfaction.

I nodded, the blush returning to my cheeks as my eyes dropped to the ground self-consciously.

“Well, let’s see if we can do something about that.” Louis said and then he pressed his lips to my ear. “I am a man of my word, you know.”

I heard myself moan without being consciously aware I did it, and Louis simply snickered and then grabbed my hand and led me to the staircase and up to the fourth floor.

We made quick time of getting to Louis room, but Louis paused outside his door for a moment before unlocking it.

“Are you at all curious as to where I was sitting in the auditorium?” Louis asked with his hand resting on the doorknob.

“What? Er, I suppose. I kind of have other things on my mind right now.” I said as I licked my lips.

Louis laughed and leaned against the still shut door.

“Like?”

“Mostly just you.” I admitted, looking both ways down the hallway (even though everyone else was at the assembly) before pressing my body into Louis’. “And what you’re about to do to me.”

Louis released a soft moan as our crotches rubbed together and he finally turned the doorknob, allowing the both of us to stumble into his room.

I kicked the door closed with my foot as Louis wrapped his arms around me leaned in like he was about to kiss me, but pulled away at the last second, simply brushing our noses together and biting his bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Tease.” I breathed as I squatted down to cup Louis’ thighs in my hands and lift him up, forcing his legs to wrap around my waist and I carried him the foot and a half to his bed.

I fell on top of Louis on the mattress and grinded my body down on his as Louis’ lips parted and his eyes fluttered closed.

Louis’ legs were still hooked around my waist and he used this to roll us over and then stared at me for a moment before smirking and leaning down to finally connect our lips.

Louis poked his tongue at my lips and I eagerly parted them, welcoming Louis’ dominance into my mouth. My mind was hazy from the intensity of the kiss, so I barely noticed it when Louis took both my hands in his and started fastening them together to the headboard with my shirt that he had just pulled over my head.

I tugged on the new restraint and Louis grinned approvingly.

“You’re not going to need your hands for this, babe.” Louis said and he scooted down my body to pop the button on my way-too-tight skinny jeans.

Louis tugged down on my jeans and my boxers just enough for my cock to spring free. Louis wrapped his fingers around it, pumping once, twice, as his eyes flicked up to meet mine.

“Remember what I said I was going to do, Hazza?” Louis asked in a slow, taunting voice.

I could only manage a nod which made Louis chuckle and he yanked my pants down the rest of the way and removed each of my socks. Louis shimmied back up my body and started pressing sweet kisses to my neck and then along my collarbone.

Louis’ lips then travelled to my shoulder, down my arm, over my chest, pausing only to suck my right nipple into his mouth and then to flick his tongue over the raised nub.

Louis then moved his lips down my abdomen, his tongue sneaking out to lick over my abs and then he sucked a mark onto each of my hipbones.

At this point I had lost control over my restraint on my moans as well as the control over my hips, which were rutting against Louis’ chest while he licked over the mark he just created on my left hip.

“Patience, Hazza.” Louis chided as he wrapped his fingers around me again, leaning up and sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. “You won’t get to come if you’re greedy.”

I groaned and knocked my head back against the pillows and Louis leaned down again and kissed my inner thigh, surprising me when he bit down on my skin, making me let out a small yelp.

“That’s for being greedy.” Louis said and rolled his tongue over the sore mark.

Next think I knew, Louis was tearing his shirt off and then had me in his perfect mouth and my eyes squeezed shut at the feel of his warm and wet mouth around me.

I felt my hips jerk upwards without meaning to do it and Louis’ fingertips pressed into my hips but he didn’t pull off to scold me. Instead, Louis hollowed his cheeks and swallowed me down, his nose brushing my skin and then he pulled off so he was just sucking on the head.

Louis repeated this a few times over and I could tell I wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer.

“Lou, I think…I need…I’m…” I gasped and Louis pulled off to watch me.

“Yes, Hazza?” Louis said blinking up at me innocently.

“Please.” I said. “Please let me…”

“Please let you what?” Louis said as he stroked at finger up my shaft.

“Please…” I repeated, my voice breaking. “I need to…I need to come.”

Louis grinned wickedly at my begging and then enclosed his fist around me and started pumping furiously until I knew I was just on the edge.

“Wanna see your beautiful face as you come. Wanna see your face as you come all over me.” Louis whispered in my ear as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to my cheek. “Show me, Hazza.”

With that, I felt myself release and I was coming hard. I could hear myself chanting Louis’ name and I could feel myself rocking into Louis’ fist as I spilled myself over his bare chest.

I forced my eyes open and I caught Louis’ look of pure pleasure as he tugged every last drop out of me.

“Fuck, Haz. So fucking hot.” Louis muttered as he let go of me and fell on his back next to me, his fingers running up and down his come covered chest, gathering some of the white substance on his fingers.

Louis looked up at me and brought his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes as he flicked his tongue over the digits, releasing an appreciative humming sound.

“Wanna taste? You really do taste wonderful, Hazza.” Louis said as he swiped more come up with his fingers.

I blinked and then nodded before I knew what I was doing and Louis smirked as he brought his fingers to my lips, sweeping some of the liquid on my bottom lip.

I flicked my tongue out to taste and then Louis flipped over to straddle me and captured my lips in kiss, humming into my mouth as his tongue massaged against mine.

Louis reached up and untied my wrists, and then laid back down next to me, nudging his nose against my shoulder and placing a soft kiss to my skin. I closed my eyes to just enjoy the moment because I knew these nice moments were fleeting and Louis would be back to being guarded and reminding me we can’t be like that any second now.

Sure enough, seconds later my phone beeped from somewhere on the floor and Louis stiffened next to me, sitting up and mussing his hair.

I sighed and crawled to the edge of the bed to find my pants and dig my phone out of the pocket.

I hit the answer button and held the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Harry. It’s Nick. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if we could move our meeting time up an hour. I have to go to rehearsal early tonight and I was hoping it wouldn’t be too much of an inconvenience for you to meet in like ten minutes instead of after dinner.”

I rubbed my hand down my face and turned to look at Louis who was leaning back against his pillow playing on his phone.

“Hey, Nick! Yeah, that’s not a problem at all. I can meet you in the library in ten.” I said and stepped into my boxers and pulled them up my legs.

“Great! Thanks so much Harry. I really just want to get this project out of the way before the weekend.” Nick said.

“Yeah, I agree. See you soon.” I said and then hung up.

I tugged my pants on and grabbed my shirt off the bed.

“Leaving so soon?” Louis said coyly as he stretched and stood up.

“Yeah I have to go work on a project with a friend.” I said as I finished getting dressed.

“It wouldn’t happen to be with Nick…Grimshaw would it?” Louis asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

“Actually, it is. Why?” I asked.

“I hear things.” Louis said with a shrug and moved to open the door for me.

“What things?” I said not moving.

Louis narrowed his eyes at me and then chuckled. “Not important.”

It was my turn to squint at Louis. “Tell me.”

Louis heaved a big dramatic sigh and then licked his lips.

“Just that he’s got a thing for younger guys with curly hair.” Louis said and blinked at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

“Are you implying—” I said taken aback.

“I’m not implying anything!” Louis said holding up his hands defensively. “Just…pay attention to the way he acts around you and see for yourself.”

I stared at Louis, unable to understand what was going on.

Sure, I knew Nick was into guys, he was the only ‘out’ guy at our school seeing as Louis has yet to make some sort of public announcement about his sexuality. I just never thought that he would take a fancy to me of all people.

I’m Harry. Just Harry.

“Don’t want to keep him waiting.” Louis said, pulling the door open farther and ushering me out into the hallway. “Have fun.”

With that, Louis closed the door leaving me in the hallway even more confused than I was seconds ago.

End Notes:

It's a little bit longer because it took me so long to update!!

hope you enjoyed it :) 

review pretty please? :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Thursday, November 8th

Louis’ POV

It shouldn’t bother me.

It shouldn’t make me feel jealous.

It shouldn’t have any affect on me whatsoever.

And yet…

Here I was lounging on my bed picking at my fingernails trying not to think about Harry spending the next hour sitting across the table from stupid, fucking Nick Grimshaw.

Oh, God, what if they’re even same siding it?

Get a hold or yourself, Louis.

After having a wank (in which I definitely didn’t think about punishing Harry for hanging out with Nick) because Harry left before he (probably) had the chance to notice how riled up I had gotten during the whole tying-him-up-and-blowing-him thing, I just laid on my bed trying not to think.

I shook myself and straightened up on my bed and found my phone, an idea popping into my head.

I pulled up a new message to Harry, deciding I should have some fun with this and maybe make Harry squirm a bit.

Me:  
I can still taste you on my lips, Harry. I can’t wait for you to come back here and we can go for round two. My hand doesn’t nearly get the job done like your beautiful lips do.

Harry didn’t respond right away, and I figured that was probably because he was busy actually doing work with Nick, not, you know, lost in his eyes or something.

Not that I cared.

It’s not that I disliked Nick. He was a great guy and funny and probably very nice. He was the lead in the school’s play and worked at the school’s radio station. Everyone liked Nick. Nick was a likeable guy.

Nick was also very open about his sexuality.

I am not ashamed of who I am and it’s not like I care if people know I like to shag guys, I just…don’t feel the need to stand up on a lunch table and shout “Hey everyone! I like cock!”

I don’t want people’s pity.

I also don’t want attention for the wrong reasons.

I don’t want my sexuality to be my defining feature.

The first thing you hear about Nick when someone talks about him is ‘he’s the gay one’ and not that it’s ever said in a malicious or negative way, it’s just that that’s his definer that everyone know his by.

I just would rather not be known as ‘the other gay one’.

I decided to shower and then maybe start on some homework seeing as I had neglected to do any maths homework for the past week.

After a rather long shower in which I did not think about Harry and the time we showered together and I definitely did not get off on the memory, I headed slowly back down the hall.

When I got back to my room, I checked my phone and noticed Harry hadn’t bothered to text me back yet. With a huff, I pulled on some boxers and a pair of gym shorts before settling down at my desk and finding my maths book.

I spent a good thirty minutes working and reworking the first few exercises and I finally seemed to be understanding it, so I decided it was time for a break.

I pushed away from my desk and stared around my room, trying to figure out what I should do for a break. Usually, I would, well, do Harry, but seeing as he was otherwise occupied (damn you, Nick Grimshaw) I was going to have to find something else to do.

I wasted twenty minutes playing Cube Runner and then got bored and decided I should just go back to doing maths.

What is my life coming to?

Another twenty minutes later, there was a knock on my door.

I jumped up a little too enthusiastically and pulled the door open to reveal a troubled looking Harry.

“Hey, you—“ I said and Harry stepped past me into the room and started pacing.

“You were right.” Harry said biting on his thumbnail. “You were so right.”

“Well, duh.” I said as I closed the door. “Wait, enlighten me what was I right about this time?”

Harry stopped pacing and looked at me, his eyes worried. “He likes me.”

I felt my hands ball into fists and my throat tighten at Harry words.

“He…likes you.” I repeated and then gathered a little bit of control. “What makes you say that?”

“Well, you put the idea in my head!” Harry said exasperatedly. “So then the whole time we were together, I just noticed little signs that would prove your suggestion! It was ridiculous.”

“What does this mean, then?” I asked.

Harry stared at me. “Does it have to mean something? Someone likes me, but, I don’t know. It doesn’t really matter does it? It’s not like I’m technically available.”

“Well, you’re not technically unavailable.” I snapped back and immediately felt guilty because of the hurt look in Harry’s eyes. “Wait, I’m sorry, Haz.”

Harry backed away from me, shaking his head. “Why is it that you can’t handle any commitment? All I said was that I’m not available and you immediately had to jump and correct me! I didn’t mean it that you have claim over me, because you’ve made it very clear that you don’t, I meant it as it’s not fair to start seeing someone else when I am hooking up or whatever with you! I don’t want to see anyone right now. I’m emotionally unavailable because I’m not looking to get involved with anyone else!”

I was literally at a loss for words. Harry had given little speeches before, but for some reason this was the first time I was really seeing what I was doing to him and the effect it was having.

I wasn’t being fair to him.

“Look, if you want to go out with Nick, go for it. I’m not going to hold you back. I don’t want you missing out on other opportunities because of me.” I said and it was not at all what I meant to say.

I wanted to tell Harry not to see Nick, like, ever again.

I wanted to calm Harry down and tell him that I’m trying, trying like hell to work through my emotional damage to maybe someday be patched up enough to be the things he needs.

But right now, I was still a broken mess of a boy and I was young, stupid and spiteful as well as masochistic, so I continued to push Harry away.

“Why? Why do you always do this?” Harry yelled suddenly, his eyes fierce and nostrils flaring. “Why do you always put up walls and try to push me away?”

I stared at Harry, speechless again until Harry had me shoved up against a wall, his lips on mine and his tongue pushing into my mouth.

“When are you going to realize that I’m not going anywhere?” Harry breathed hotly against my neck and I whimpered under his controlling actions.

I wanted to argue, to tell him he should leave because there’s nothing for him here, I’ve already given him all I have to offer, but Harry’s lips were on mine again and his hands were tugging down my shorts so…yeah. Everything else was quickly forgotten.

I had never had an angry blowjob, and really, I didn’t think it would be all that great. For all I knew, it would involve teeth and biting and those are not at all appealing to me.

Little did I know that it was actually one of the hottest things ever, but that could have something to do with it being from Harry.

Harry took his anger mostly out of himself, meaning that he forced me down his throat to the point where he was gagging every few seconds, but did it again anyways, powering through like a true champ.

Harry’s fingernails dug into my ass as he held me in place and hollowed his cheeks over and over.

I had zero control over my voice and lips as meaningless drabble starting flowing from my mouth mixed with obnoxiously loud moans.

I tangled my fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging at the strands and this caused Harry to moan against my cock and that was all I needed.

My legs went weak as I came harder than I had in a long time and Harry didn’t stop bobbing his head until I had come down fully from my high and it was too overwhelming to have Harry’s lips around me.

“Haz…” I whined as I pulled on Harry’s curls to get him to pull off.

Harry looked up at me through his eyelashes and slid his lips off with a ‘pop’.

“Told you I’m not going anywhere.” Harry said standing up and holding my chin fast in his hand. “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

I wanted to come up with a witty remark or something but I couldn’t because I was pants-less in my post-orgasm cloud and Harry was crowding closer so instead I pulled Harry to me by his hair and crashed our lips together, using my momentum to push Harry back on the bed. I mostly fell because my pants were tangled around my ankles and tripped me and so I tumbled on top of Harry.

Harry groaned as I elbowed him in the chest and our foreheads knocked together.

“Shit, sorry.” I said rubbing my forehead and rolling off Harry.

Harry chuckled leaned over me, grinning. “It’s alright love.” Harry said mimicking my accent.

“Don’t you dare mock me, Styles.” I warned as I grabbed fist-fulls of Harry’s shirt, pulling him over me. “You won’t like what happens next.”

“Mmm, well you’ve got me shaking in my boots.” Harry mumbled against my lips as he hovered over me.

I laughed and wrapped my hands around Harry’s neck, bringing our lips together and kissing him roughly.

Harry moaned into my mouth and I moved my hand down his back and under his shirt, scratching my fingers down his skin. I then trailed my fingers over his side and down his abs to the button of his pants, swiftly unfastening them and slipping my hand inside.

Harry’s head dropped to my shoulder as I began stroking him, pausing to shove his pants down his thighs farther so I could have more room to move.

Harry was breathing raggedly as I ran my thumb over the head to gather some pre-come to slick up my hand a bit, Harry starting to rock into my fist.

I flicked my tongue against the lobe of Harry’s ear and whispered softly, “Come for me, Hazza.”

With a shudder and a choked off gasp, Harry did and then he dropped down next to me, his chest rising and falling quickly.

I rolled on my side to face Harry and traced my fingertips over his chest.

“I want to always be honest with you.” Harry said, staring up at the ceiling as he raked his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah?” I said propping myself up on my elbow.

“Nick asked me out.” Harry said and I felt my breath catch in my throat.

“Oh.”

“I told him that I didn’t know how to respond…that I’d get back to him.” Harry said as he started playing with my fingers.

I wanted to rip my hand away, but then Harry’s eyes were on me, pleading and innocent.

“Please don’t be upset with me…but I kind of want to go.” Harry said quietly. “It not like I like him like that or anything I just…he’s nice. It’d be nice to go out on a date for once.”

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t take you out to fancy restaurants.” I muttered and stood up, tugging my boxers and shorts back up.

“I’m not saying I want you to! I’m just saying…if this isn’t going to be going anywhere like that, I might as well get it somewhere else. Nick is a good guy. Maybe there’s something there. But like I said, I’m not leaving, Lou. Just so long as you’ll still have me.” Harry said, standing up as well.

“Fine. Go and get your fancy dinners with Nick fucking Grimshaw shit-dick and then come home and I’ll get the fun part.” I said, the anger and frustration defusing from my body as I looked at Harry and set my hands on his now-covered-again hips.

Harry rolled his eyes. “You sure you’re okay with this?”

I wanted to be, so that was what I tried to convince myself of. I nodded and Harry beamed.

“And if you get jealous, just say so.” Harry said cheekily and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

“I don’t get jealous, Haz. Besides I could never be jealous of Nick. I’m way hotter and funnier and better at footy.” I said and Harry laughed.

“Whatever.” Harry said and we were kissing again.

End Notes:

oh shiiiiiit.

So what does everyone think about the developing Nick situation? 

love it? hate it? 

anyone else getting annoyed with Louis being a little punk ass bitch all the time? 

yeah. me too. 

don't worry though because he's going to come 'round soon enough :) 

love you all and thank you so much for reading and keep the awesome reviews coming!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Friday, November 9th

Harry’s POV

I had a date tonight.

I Harry Styles had a date tonight.

And not just any date, a date with a boy.

Sure, I still wasn’t fully sure or convinced of my apparent bisexual sexuality, but by the looks of way things have been going, it appears that I like dudes just as much as I like girls.

No matter, I was going out to dinner with Nick tonight and I was nervous.

I really hadn’t ever been on a real date, especially not one with a boy, so yeah it was safe to say I was kind of freaking out.

I hadn’t told any of the roommates about my date because they basically thought I was with Louis, exclusively, and I’d rather not have to rehash and explain to them all the painful details of Louis and my lack of exclusivity.

I mean, I’m okay with it, I just obviously would rather Louis want me in the ways I want him.

Meaning I want him to want to be my boyfriend.

He’s made it very clear that that will not happen, and part of me is getting sick of the whole “I’m damaged” “I’m broken” “I can’t love or be loved” front that Louis has up at all times. I’ve seen it falter before, briefly in those post-orgasm moments when he cuddles a little closer or holds me a little tighter.

I can see that Louis wants to be loved, but he’s just scared to let his walls down.

I am determined to knock them down, no matter how long it takes.

Until then, I have to focus on my date with Nick.

I was pulling on my fitted blazer when there was a small knock on the door to my room of the quad and Louis peeked his head in.

“Hey, Lou.” I said, turning back to the mirror and fiddling with my lapels.

“Shit, Haz. You better not be planning on giving it up tonight.” Louis said flopping down on my bed.

“What?” I said, taken aback by Louis’ crudeness.

Louis shrugged and pointed to me. “With an outfit like that, I don’t know how Nick’ll be able to keep his dirty hands off you.”

I looked down at my outfit, my tightest, dark skinny jeans, a simple white V-neck with two necklaces (my silver paper plane and my cross) dangling around my neck, and finally my blazer.

“Is this not okay?” I asked nervously.

“It’s not my date, so I’m not at liberty to say.” Louis said holding his hands up. “I will say this though, if you wore that on a date with me, we wouldn’t even make it out of the building. I would have to take you to my room immediately and ravage you. Then maybe we’d go to dinner.”

I gulped and felt my pants tightening at the hungry look Louis was giving me.

Who knows what would have happened (my self-control around Louis was not what it once was) had Nick not knocked on the door at that moment.

“Hi, is Harry here?” I could hear from out in the common room.

I hurried to the door and poked my head out into the main room.

“Hey, Nick! Just give me a second and I’ll be out.” I said and then ducked back into the room trying to find my wallet.

I stuffed my wallet and my phone in my pockets and then looked at Louis, still lounging on my bed.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” I asked and Louis sat up, nodding.

“Just so long as you come find me after and let me suck you off nice and slow, maybe in the shower again.” Louis said with a shrug and a wicked smirk.

I rolled my eyes and cursed Louis in my head for giving me a semi right as I was about to leave for my date.

I left Louis on my bed and walked out to meet Nick, who was chatting with Niall, something about some Lit paper they had to write for Monday.

“Ready?” I asked and Nick nodded.

“I’ll see you in class, Niall.” Nick said with a wave and then placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me out of the room.

I was hoping Niall didn’t notice that gesture.

Once we were walking down the hall, Nick glanced me up and down.

“You look really good, Harry.” Nick said and I smiled, taking in his simple skinny jeans paired with a crisp, navy button down.

“You clean up pretty well yourself.” I said with a wink and where the hell did that come from?

I, Harry Styles, have never flirted with anyone in my life and here I was whipping it out like it was second nature.

Nick smiled and we walked out of the building in a comfortable silence.

Once we got to the entrance of campus, Nick pointed to a cab and we got in, Nick giving the driver an address and then settling into the seat.

“You nervous?” Nick asked, looking at me with knowing eyes.

“A little. I wasn’t going to say anything, but this is my first date. Ever.” I said shyly, and there, that’s the Harry Styles I remember.

“Really? I would have thought those curls and dimples would have all the girls and boys falling all over you. And I thought you and Cara Delevingne…” Nick said and I shook my head.

“That was mostly just a few hook ups. I was going to take her out but then…other things got in the way.” I said and didn’t clarify that those other things were Louis and his perfect bum.

I looked down at my hands and then before I could stop myself, I turned to Nick and had to ask him.

“What about you? I don’t know if this is crossing a line or anything…but do you go a lot of dates? I just figured with you being the only out guy at Ballard’s…”

Nick laughed lightly and met my gaze. “There are a lot more guys at that school that are…curious that you would think.”

I nodded taking in this new information.

“Like me.” I said quietly, turning to Nick and smiling.

Nick watched me and nodded.

“So you’re still testing the waters, then?” Nick asked and his tone wasn’t judgmental or critical, just curious.

I nodded shyly and played with my fingers tangled in my lap.

“I don’t really know one hundred percent what I like or want, I just know I’ve hooked up with guys and girls and have thoroughly enjoyed both experiences.” I said.

“Louis Tomlinson, then?” Nick said with a knowing flicker in his eyes.

“What?” I said, nearly choking on air.

Nick laughed and waved his hand dismissively. “I just see you guys together a lot and I have a really good sense of being able to tell when people are into each other.”

Nick didn’t elaborate or push the topic any further, seeing as we were at our destination now, but I was curious to know if it was this obvious to Nick, who else was it obvious to?

Nick hurried to open my door and then paid the cabbie, resting his hand on the small of my back again as he led me into a small Italian restaurant with stained glass windows and a red canopy.

“I hope this is okay. I know the owner so I like to come here on special occasions.” Nick said with a grin and I smiled back.

“This is perfect.” I said honestly and Nick beamed.

We were led to a small table in the back of the restaurant with a red tablecloth and candles. There were bread sticks waiting on the table and Nick whispered something to the waiter, who nodded and we then took our seats.

“This is nice.” I said looking around the restaurant and taking in the brightly colored décor and other couples sitting close and talking in soft voices.

“I would have to agree.” Nick said and broke a breadstick in half. “These are the best breadsticks in all of England.”

“That’s a pretty steep statement.” I said and tore off a piece of my own, stuffing it in my mouth and practically moaning.

The boy was right.

Nick laughed. “I told you so.”

I swallowed and then clasped my hands under my chin. “Is this where you take all the boys?”

“Only the special ones.” Nick said and his honesty took my aback, causing me to look at the floor out of shyness.

After a moment of silence, Nick cleared his throat.

“Tell me something about yourself, Harry.”

“What do you want to know?” I asked, never knowing what information to give up.

“Tell me about your family.”

“Okay. My parents are divorced and my mum remarried recently. My stepdad’s name is Robin and he’s great. I have an older sister, Gemma, and we’re really close. I’m also really close with my mum, as lame as that sounds. We talk basically everyday.” I said, smiling at the thought.

I looked at Nick and he was smiling as well.

“You’re different than I thought.” Nick said and then explained further when I looked at him confused. “I just didn’t expect you to be so genuinely…good.”

“…Thanks?” I said not really sure if that was meant as a compliment.

“It’s a good thing. Being a genuinely nice person is wonderful. You don’t find many of those anymore.” Nick said as the waiter came with our food. “I hope it’s okay…I ordered the lasagna, it’s what their known for.”

I nodded and the waiter poured us each a glass of wine. I looked at Nick, who had to know I wasn’t of age, but he just nodded to me as if to say ‘it’s okay, no one will know’.

I shrugged and took a sip of the red liquid, scrunching my face a bit at the biting taste.

“Back to what you were saying before,” I said suddenly remembering something. “Are you saying you’re not a genuinely good person?”

Nick chuckled and set his fork down in exchange for his glass of wine. “I think I’ve fucked one too many people to be considered ‘genuinely good’ anymore. Not that sex makes you a bad person; I just think there’s a point where you cross the line. I’m not going to complain though. I like sex and I’m not going to stop just because it taints my image a little, you know?”

I didn’t realize I was staring gape mouthed at Nick until he laughed lightly and said, “I suppose you don’t know, then.”

“Oh, sorry.” I said closing my mouth and blushing. “I, er, yeah. I’ve never…”

“It’s okay. Like I said, it’s surprising that you’re genuinely a good person. A good, innocent, person.” Nick said and took a bite of his lasagna.

“You don’t think it’s weird that I’m still a virgin?” I asked suddenly, not really sure where the question came from.

Nick looked at me for a moment, analyzing and then shook his head. “No. It may be a bit surprising seeing as how…fit you are, but I don’t think it’s weird or bad. Everyone moves at their own pace, and if you’re not ready for that kind of commitment yet, then that’s fine for you. Sex is a big deal your first time, Harry. Don’t ever let someone pressure you into it.”

I nodded and smiled to myself. Nick was sweet.

“Louis’ not pressuring you, is he?” Nick asked and my eyes flashed to Nick’s concerned face.

“No! No. Louis doesn’t pressure me.” I said, forgetting that I hadn’t really confirmed the whole me and Louis thing out loud to Nick yet, but now that it was out, I might as well explain. “Louis and I are…I don’t really know but he’s never tried to make me do anything I didn’t want to already do.”

“Is your thing with him serious?” Nick asked curiously.

I contemplated it for a moment and then said, “I don’t really know. We’re close, but Louis doesn’t want anything serious, like relationship serious. We just get on well and are having fun with it.” I paused and then added, “I’d be lying though if I said that it was enough for me all the time.”

“What do you mean?” Nick asked, taking another sip of wine.

“I just…I would like for him to let his walls down sometimes, you know? Like this is nice, this dinner. I’d like to have that. I like to feel wanted, in more than just a sexual way. This is really nice. I like being here with you because it’s all the things I’m missing in my thing with Louis.” I said, the words simply flowing from my mouth.

Nick smiled and then squeezed my hand with his.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Harry.” Nick said and I smiled back. “I am, too.”

We spent the rest of dinner sharing stories and telling each other about ourselves, not bringing up Louis again.

When the check came, Nick paid, much to my protest, but I promised to get the cab on the way home.

When we stepped out of the restaurant, I noticed there was an ice cream shop across the street, and even though it was a little chilly, I grabbed Nick’s hand and pulled him over to the small shop.

I ordered us each mint chip, my favorite, and insisted on paying this time.

We licked our cones and even though I had only had one (and a half) glasses of wine, I was feeling a little tipsy.

But I suppose that could have been from the high of being on my first real (perfect) date.

I licked at my cone and took Nick’s hand in mine, pushing the door open with my hip and leading us down the street.

“Harry, where are we going?” Nick asked with a laugh.

“I don’t know! Anywhere. Everywhere!” I said smiling brightly at him and he just laughed again.

We wandered for a bit until we came to a small park and continued walking through it, finishing our ice creams when we came to a fountain with blue lights.

“This is beautiful.” I said looking up at the stars and then back down at Nick, my breath catching at how the lights from the fountain and moon played on his features. “You’re beautiful.” I added before I knew what I was saying.

Nick blinked slowly, a smirk forming on his lips as he moved in closer to me, placing his hands on my hips.

My heart started racing and I knew it was coming before it happened, so I sort of braced myself and gave into the moment.

Nick’s lips brushed against mine cautiously at first, as if he was testing the waters, and when I didn’t pull away, he dove in again, this time pressing more forcefully against me.

I wrapped my right hand around Nick’s neck, cradling his cheek in my left, brushing my thumb against his cheekbone. Nick released an appreciative sound into my mouth as my tongue glided against his closed lips, which he quickly parted and allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth.

Nick’s grip tightened on my waist as he fisted my t-shirt under my blazer. I tilted my head to the other side to deepen the kiss, pulling back for a moment to flick my tongue against Nick’s lips, making him whine and then crash his lips back on mine.

As much as I chided Louis about being a tease, I was finding I loved it as well.

Louis.

Nope. Nope you are not thinking about Louis right now. You’re only thinking about Nick.

Nick slipped one of his hands under my shirt and was tracing his fingers against my skin and I was becoming more and more turned on. I pulled back again, this time to suck on Nick’s neck, wanting to leave my mark on him.

Nick moved his hand not under my shirt to my hair and quickly grabbed a handful, tugging on the strands, making me moan against the skin of his neck because, wow, he’s found my one weakness.

Okay, not my one weakness, there are a few.

“Hmm, you like that?” Nick said as he tugged a bit harder on my curls, making me moan obscenely and tilt my head back, exposing my neck and throat.

Nick licked his lips and then attached his mouth to my throat, sucking and licking until I was sure there was going to be a huge, purple mark there in the morning.

Funny how I didn’t seem to care.

At all.

I didn’t realize I did it, much like the first time it happened, until Nick was scratching against my stomach and then I became aware that I was rocking my hips filthily into Nick’s.

“We should…we should slow down.” I said in between gasps for air.

I rested my head against Nick’s shoulder until he shifted his head and moved his hand from my hair to my cheek, encouraging my lips back on his.

We kissed some more, my hips not stopping their rutting against Nick, who responded with ruts of his own. My hands gripped Nick’s back, sliding down until I was grasping his ass, holding his crotch to mine as I ground into it aggressively.

“Shit, Styles.” Nick panted into my mouth. “Sh-shit.”

I hadn’t been this turned on in a while, or this desperate for release.

I knew in the back of my mind that this was only our first date, but part of me really couldn’t care because, dang, Nick was fit.

Before thinking my actions all the way through, I dropped to my knees and then I was undoing Nick’s pants.

“Shit.” Nick cursed, his head knocking back as I trailed my fingers over his crotch once I had his pants around his ankles.

I smirked and then pulled his tight underwear down just enough to pull his cock out, taking it in my mouth in seconds.

Nick continued his swearing as I sucked on him hard and fast. I was only faintly aware of my own hardness in my pants threatening to rip a hole through my jeans if I didn’t do something soon.

I didn’t realize how worked up I had gotten Nick, but it most have been a lot seeing as he was coming seconds later.

I stood as I pulled Nick’s underwear and pants back up for him and then Nick had his lips hard on mine again, his hand grazing down my chest until he was squeezing me through my pants, making me moan, low and throaty.

Nick made quick work of my pants and then he dropped to his knees, licking fat stripes up my shaft and teasing my tip with his tongue. I started releasing little whines until Nick got the message and swallowed me down in my quick motion.

Nick was clearly experienced because he was able to take me down his throat repeatedly without a single sign of gagging and it took an almost embarrassingly short amount of time for me to be coming down his throat with a final, load moan.

“Wow.” I said as Nick stood and I pulled my pants back up, reaching for Nick and giving him one last, biting kiss that was more teeth and tongue and panting than anything else but he didn’t seem to mind as he snaked his arms around my waist and neck.

“You’re incredible.” Nick breathed against my cheek as he placed a soft kiss there and intertwined our fingers. “Take you home?”

I laughed and nodded, giving Nick’s hand a squeeze and letting him lead me back towards Ballard’s.

We had to sneak back onto campus seeing as it was much later than we anticipated and it was technically against the rules for us to be out this late, but we didn’t have any problems getting back into the building unnoticed.

We stopped on the second floor at Nick’s room and paused outside the door.

“Come in for a bit?” Nick asked and I pondered his offer for a moment. “I have more alcohol.”

I grinned at that and laughed, giving a nod and placing my hands on Nick’s hips as he turned to unlock the door, my lips ghosting over his neck.

We fell into the room in a tumble of limbs, Nick quickly pushing my blazer off my shoulders and my fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt as we toppled onto what I assumed was the bed.

I was amazed that we could already be so needy for each other again, but at the same time, I wasn’t surprised at all because Nick was great, in more ways than one.

“You live alone?” I asked practically out of breath.

“Yeah. I’m in my last year, so, single.” Nick said as he tore my t-shirt off my body. “God, you’re so fit.”

I tangled my fingers in Nick’s quiff, effectively squashing it, as he kissed down my torso, sucking on one of my nipples and making me moan loudly as he continued his path towards my pants.

“Now, we could stop this and get those drinks, or we could…” Nick looked up at me and my eyes had adjusted enough to the darkness at this point for me to make out him wiggling his eyebrows.

“Get each other off again?” I filled in as I unbuttoned my own pants. “I think I’ll go with that option.”

Nick grinned wickedly as he dipped his hand in my boxers, pulling my cock out and taking it in his mouth, moving much slower this time, making me want to just flip him over and thrust into his mouth until he was gagging.

Woah, I had no idea where that came from.

I barely processed Nick slipping his pants down and taking himself in his own hand, all the while continuing to move his head on my length.

Nick looked up at me from between my thighs with me buried deep in his mouth and I nearly lost it. Nick pulled off and tugged my boxers down my thighs, kissing my thighs and then bit down; probably breaking the skin but I couldn’t care less. Nick then buried his face in the crease where my thigh meets my crotch and started licking and sucking on the surprisingly sensitive skin there.

“N-Nick. Please.” I whined as I was becoming acutely aware of the lack of attention to my leaking cock.

Nick looked up at me and then swallowed me down again, bobbing his head fast and then pulling off to flick his tongue over my tip and kiss and lick up my shaft. Nick then sucked one of my balls in his mouth, tugging lightly and then repeating it with the other.

“Holy…” I said, tangling my fingers in Nick’s destroyed hair again, tugging on it.

Nick got the message and took my in his mouth again, determined to finish the job apparently as he sucked hard and deep throated me until I came loudly with a cry if his name. Nick pumped himself furiously and came seconds later, apparently getting off on getting me off.

Nick pulled off me with a ‘pop’ after sucking me through my orgasm, moving up my body to connect our lips and I could taste myself on his tongue as I sucked it into my mouth.

I felt completely spent, and Nick seemed to notice this. He rolled off me and placed one last kiss on my lips before whispering, “Sleep, Harry. You’ve had a big night.”

I made a soft humming noise and tucked my head into Nick’s shoulder, curling up into his side with his arm around me.

“Thank you.” I whispered into his skin.

“Nick laughed. “For what?”

“For treating me right.” I said and Nick pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“’Course, Harry. It’s how you deserve to be treated. You shouldn’t settle for any less.”

End Notes:

woah this chapter is really long, and I would have done it in two parts, but I didn't know good place to cut it so yeah

I hope you guys liked it and don't hate the Styleshaw action too much ;) 

review? 

what do you guys think Louis will do when he sees Harry in the morning?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Saturday, November 10th

Louis’ POV

I woke up Saturday morning extremely pissed for multiple reasons.

One, Harry went on a date last night, and he looked so fucking fit for it, for someone else.

Two, Harry neglected to come see me after his date like he promised.

Three, I had to settle for a half-assed wank to get myself to sleep instead of getting to God-knows-what with Harry.

Four, I slept awful because I was haunted by images of Nick deflowering Harry.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and shorts along with a t-shirt and a hoodie so I could head down to the quad and find Harry.

I opened the door and walked into the quad, seeing Danielle and Liam sitting on the couch watching cartoons and being the general wholesome couple they are.

“You two seen Harry?” I asked and they exchanged a glance.

“He’s in his room I think. But, Jesus, Lou. I think you gave the kid a hard enough night last night is it really necessary to go for round two already?” Liam said, his eyes a little pleading.

“What are yo—“ I started to say but then Harry was coming out of his room looking completely disheveled.

My jaw dropped as I took in the huge purple mark on his throat, the dark circles under his eyes and the insane sex-hair he was sporting. I immediately turned on my heel and stormed out of the room, rushing back to my room and slamming the door, knowing Harry was going to follow me in seconds.

I tore my sheets off my bed and balled them up in my frustration not really having any idea why I was doing it, just knowing my short temper had snapped and I needed to burn off some of the steam before Harry got here.

“Louis.”

I turned to see Harry standing in my doorway, his eyes worried, and he somehow looked older.

“If he fucked you last night I don’t want to see you in here again.” I said staring at the sheets on the floor, my hands in fists.

“God, no, Louis. Do you really think I’m that stupid to sleep with someone on the first date? If anyone, it’d be logical for me to sleep with you because I’ve at least spent more than ten hours with you, unlike Nick.” Harry said and then stepped further into the room.

I spun quickly to face him and shoved Harry against the door, my eyes level with the garish mark on his neck.

“Where else did he mark you?” I asked forcefully and Harry just stared at me, his lips in a tight line. “Where else, Harry?”

Harry still refused to answer me so I tore off his shirt, Harry raising his arms to allow me to remove it roughly. I examined his chest, running my fingers over his skin, but not noticing any more marks. Then I moved to his pants, tugging his shorts down and feeling my breath catch in my throat because there, on his thigh, was a purpling bite mark dangerously close to his crotch.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” I said as I slammed my fist into the wall and moved as far away from Harry as possible in the small dorm room.

“Why are you getting so worked up, Louis?” Harry asked in a borderline-taunting tone. “You have no claim over me.”

Anger bubbled to the surface again and I whipped around to glare at Harry.

“Yeah but neither does he, so why does he think he gets to leave his mark on you? It disgusts me.” I said through gritted teeth and I knew there was going to be no calming me down.

“That’s funny, because I seem to remember you quite enjoying leaving your mark on me.” Harry said, not bothering to put his clothes back on and stepping closer to me.

“Don’t come closer to me, Harry. I can’t…” I said backing up against a wall.

“You can’t what? What is it that you can’t do?” Harry said coming even closer. “All I ever hear from you is that you can’t do this, you can’t be that. It’s getting a bit old, Lou.”

Where was this coming from? Harry was never this bold with me and this…aggressive. I didn’t like it. I didn’t like what Nick had changed him into in just one night. What’s going to happen if they start actually going out…

My back was against the window of my room now, Harry standing over me, his hands placed on either side of my head against the wall.

“Hmm? All out of words, Louis?” Harry taunted and really just wanted to hit him.

Or fuck him.

I reached out like I was going to grab for him but Harry caught both my wrists and pinned them against the wall. We stared at each other for a moment and then I couldn’t take it anymore.

“Why didn’t you come over last night?” I asked in a small voice, something in Harry’s eyes draining the fight from me.

“Do you really want to know?” Harry asked, his eyes dropping to the ground.

“Yes.” I said, not really sure that was true.

“I fell asleep in Nick’s bed.” Harry said and I felt like I wanted to drop to the ground.

“You…slept in his bed with him last night?” I said, unable to believe it.

“Er…yes.” Harry said and I got my second wind.

“How far did you guys go?” I asked harshly, fighting against Harry’s strong grip on my wrists.

“Umm...” Harry said, shifting on his feet.

“Harry.” I said. “How. Far. Did. You. Go?”

“We kind of…blew each other.” Harry said and I couldn’t take it.

I shoved Harry, breaking out of his grip and crossing the room to the door in a few strides.

“Louis!” Harry said exasperatedly and I spun around.

“What? Are you going to tell me that it doesn’t mean anything? Because it does, Harry. Before me, you hadn’t done any of this with anyone, and now, you’re just handing it out on the first date? It’s not okay, Haz.”

“If you weren’t going to be okay with it, then you should have said something and not said you were okay with me going out with Nick!” Harry shouted, cornering me again. “Why is it so hard for you to talk about your feelings?”

“It’s not because I. Don’t. Have. Any.” I seethed, staring into Harry’s eyes.

“I call bull.” Harry said, holding my gaze.

I lunged for Harry, my fingers scratching at his skin as I pulled his lips to mine. Things escalated quickly after that with Harry parting my legs with his knee and our teeth clanking together as we tried to swallow the other whole.

“Need you.” I breathed into Harry’s mouth as I rocked my hips into him. “Please.”

Harry brushed his fingers against my cheek and tugged my bottom lip with his teeth.

Harry pulled back and I just stared at him as he watched me for a moment and then reached for my shirt, tugging it over my head and slamming our bodies back together.

“What are you going to do to me, Hazza?” I gasped with a thrill as Harry ran his fingers down my sides and ground his hips into mine hard.

“Lots of things, Lou.” Harry said, low and husky.

“Good.” I breathed and tangled my arms around Harry, grinding my body against his and feeling like I needed to be impossibly closer to him.

Harry lifted me up by my thighs and carried me towards my bed, dropping me unceremoniously on the mattress and reaching for my shorts.

Harry pulled my shorts and boxers off quickly, taking me in his hand as he climbed over me to capture my lips in another needy kiss.

I started thrusting into Harry’s fist, not caring at all how desperate I seemed or how aggressive I was being. My anger and frustration was fueling me and I wasn’t going to slow down for anything at this point.

Then Harry (the fucking prick) pulled his hand away and sat up on my hips.

“Say it.” Harry said as he trailed a finger down my shoulder and bicep.

“What?” I said exasperatedly, my voice higher than normal with desperation and being so close to falling apart.

“Tell me you care.” Harry said falling forward so he was holding my shoulders down and staring me in the eyes. “I know you do, you wouldn’t be so upset about the Nick thing if you honestly didn’t care for me more than you’re letting on.”

It really wasn’t fair for Harry to work me up just so he could get me to admit to something I wouldn’t if he hadn’t just been hand-fucking me like it was his fucking job, but alas, he did.

I stared at Harry and I couldn’t hold it back. I looked away, staring at the wall and let out a small whine.

“I fucking care about you, okay? It kills me that you let Nick touch you, not because I’m possessive of my ‘toys’ or whatever,” I said putting air quotes around ‘toys’ and continued, “It’s because…fuck. You mean something to me, Harry. I’ve said this before, too, so I don’t know why you’re making me admit to it again. I just…you’re not just someone to fuck around with. I said before that I wasn’t going to be hooking up with other people, but that you could, I just…I didn’t think it would hurt this much.”

“Thank you.” Harry said and kissed my briefly before wrapping his fingers around me again. “Was that so hard?”

“Nn-ghh.” I said, unable to say anything that was actually English as Harry was tugging me to orgasm seconds later.

Harry’s lips were everywhere as my back arched off the bed and my whole body tightened in the most delicious way.

“Shit, fuck, shit, shit. Harry.” I cursed as I came down and my body sagged into the mattress and I concentrated on making my breathing and heart rate return to normal.

I took one look at Harry and then flipped him on his back, slipping my hand into his boxers and stroking him, loving that he was so hard already just from getting me off.

“You’re hard.” I said with a smirk. “You really like getting me off don’t you?”

Harry nodded, his eyes closing and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. “So much.”

I dropped my head then, running my tongue up Harry’s shaft, flicking it over the tip and then placing kisses down the length. I moved my lips to Harry’s right thigh, where Nick hadn’t marked him, and started sucking on the skin. Then, without so much as a warning, bared my teeth and sunk my teeth into Harry’s leg, not caring if I broke the skin because the broken, and just so sexy sound that Harry made when I did so was too hot to make anything else matter.

Harry’s fingers where gripping my shoulders now and I moved up to kiss him again, missing the feeling of his sinfully soft lips on mine. Harry’s tongue massaged against mine and couldn’t help but think that that same tongue had been in Nick’s mouth just last night (among on other parts of Nick’s body, namely, his dick). I cringed slightly at that thought, pulling away and getting to work marking every visible surface of Harry’s skin with bruises I sucked into his skin.

Just as I was sucking a mark next to one of Harry’s extra nipples, Harry grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled my head up.

“Louis, I know you’re really into being all possessive and whatever right now, but if I don’t get your mouth on me in like two seconds, I think I might die.” Harry said in this low, desperate voice that was going to have me hard again in seconds.

I smiled wickedly, but decided I should comply with his request because really, I’d made him wait long enough.

I decided I needed to pull out all the stops so I could make Harry forget all about fucking Nick’s lips and mouth and whatever it was that he did to him because I knew I could do it so much better.

I am really good with my mouth, you know.

I teased Harry with my tongue and then took him all the way down my throat to the point where he was literally all the way in my mouth, my lips wrapped around the base.

Harry made this half sob-half gasping noise when I did this, and I was determined then to make him do it again.

Two minutes later, Harry was making these sounds every few minutes and I was surprised he was still holding on. I started rolling his balls with my fingers, using my other hand to stroke up his thigh until Harry was shuddering beneath me.

“I’m gonna…” was all Harry managed to get out before he was coming hard down my throat and I sucked him until he had given me every last drop.

I ran my hands up Harry’s thighs to his chest and moved on top of him until our lips met and Harry wrapped a hand around the back of my neck.

“You’re amazing.” Harry said in a raspy voice.

“Better than Nick?” I asked, feeling like I already knew the answer before he said anything.

“So, so much better.” Harry said, blush rising on his cheeks as he laughed. “You’re hotter, too.”

“Stop you’re too much.” I said waving my hand dismissively, but grinning and laughing.

Harry ran his hands down my back, his hand freezing at one point and his face scrunching up in confusion.

“What’s on your back?” Harry asked and I stiffened as I realized what he was talking about.

“It’s nothing.” I said and stood up to put a shirt on to cover up the five-inch long scar I had diagonally across my back.

“It’s clearly not nothing, Lou.” Harry said standing up and lifting my shirt so he could examine my back.

I chewed on my lip as Harry ran his fingers over the mark.

“How have I not noticed this before?” Harry asked and then let my shirt drop back into place, spinning me around. “What’s it from?”

“Uh, footy accident, about two years ago.” I said avoiding Harry’s eyes and moving to my dresser to find some boxers.

“There’s no way that’s from a footy accident.” Harry said moving closer to me.

“Well, it is, so let’s drop it.” I said a bit too snappily, but Harry got the message and apparently decided it was best not to press, because, really, it is.

We watched each other for a moment, and I could tell Harry was concerned that I wasn’t being honest with him, keeping yet another secret from him.

I couldn’t help it that I am broken and can’t open up to anyone, no matter how much I think they deserve it.

And I thought Harry deserved it more than anyone else I had ever met.

End Notes:

Aw snap more secrets from Louis!

I promise he'll open up soon 

or will he? 

mwahaha 

pretty please review? 

what did you guys think of aggressive-possessive Louis? 

if any of you read my other fic Every Piece of Me, you'll know aggressive-possessive Louis is one of my favorite things. 

love you all and thank you so much for all the reviews! keep 'em coming like Louis does to Harry. 

bahahaha

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

Sunday, November 11th

Harry’s POV

I was upset.

I really couldn’t pinpoint one specific reason why I felt like my stomach was in fiery knots because, at this point, there were quite a few different reasons.

One, there was the whole Nick vs. Louis thing.

Two, there was Louis freaking out about Nick.

Three, there was (the biggest one) Louis’ scar and him lying and not opening up to me about its true origin.

I know it couldn’t be from a football accident; there was just no way an injury from footy would leave a mark like that.

The scar was roughly five inches long and spanned diagonally across Louis tanned back, something I was surprised I had never noticed before, given the amount of times I’d seen Louis naked at this point.

I allowed my mind to wander to all the awful possibilities of where it came from for only a few seconds because I didn’t like assuming things or jumping to conclusions. It also scared the bejesus out of me to think about someone hurting Louis on purpose.

I was currently in Louis’ bed after going for a second round when Louis decided to forcibly kiss me instead of opening up about his scar. Louis was passed out next to me and I only let myself admire sleeping Louis for a moment, my heart aching because I know I was in too deep.

As much as I wished it wasn’t true, I knew I was falling for Louis way harder than I ever planned.

I wished more than anything that I could care for, say, Nick, the way I cared for Louis, but I just couldn’t. Louis was special.

Louis was it.

It didn’t matter that he was closed up and damaged; I would take him any day over anyone else.

I slipped out of the bed and found my clothes, stepping into my boxers and shorts. I moved over to the mirror as I pulled on my shirt, tilting my head back to examine the mark from Nick on my throat, as well as the fresh marks from Louis along my jaw.

I caught myself wondering when the hell I become this person.

Funny thing was I didn’t exactly mind.

I granted myself one final look back at sound asleep Louis and then snuck out the door back to the quad.

I was barely paying attention on my way back to my room until hearing my name suddenly, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Hey, Harry.” Nick said. “I was just coming to see you.”

I paused for a moment and then smiled at Nick, something like confidence and coyness slipping over me.

“Oh, really?” I asked as I sauntered over to Nick, my hands slipping around Nick’s slender waist and what was going on? I never act like this.

Nick’s eyes grew a little darker at our sudden proximity, his eyes trailing down my body and then back up.

Nick’s eyes widened when they met my neck, his fingers reaching up to brush against the freshly reddened skin from Louis’ lips.

“So, it’s still a thing, you and Louis Tomlinson, then?” Nick asked, his voice carrying a hint of jealousy.

“Yes.” I admitted, but tightened my grip on Nick’s hips. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy last night, because I did. So much.”

Nick’s face split into a huge, sly grin, his eyes having a mischievous glint to them.

“Oh, really?”

“Yep.” I replied with a shrug.

“Enough to make you consider doing it again?” Nick asked looking up at me through his eyelashes and, wow, there wasn’t really any chance of saying no with a look that smoldering.

“It’s possible.” I admitted and with that, Nick pulled me in for a kiss.

It was nice, of course it was, it just wasn’t passionate like with Louis.

That didn’t make me crave it any less, though.

My hands pulled Nick’s hips to mine as his hands found my neck.

Just as Nick’s tongue slipped into my mouth, I realized where exactly we were and pulled back.

“I’d invite you in, but I have three other roommates…” I said, my lips brushing along Nick’s jaw.

Why was it so easy to fall under his spell when I was just with Louis literally just moments ago?

Maybe it’s because he actually treats you right, a voice said in the back of my mind.

“Back to mine, then?” Nick said with a grin and I nodded, Nick taking my hand and leading me down the hall.

We walked in silence on our way down to the second floor, Nick’s hand still tightly wrapped around mine and his thumb running along my knuckles.

Once we got to the door, Nick pushed it open and led me inside, tugging me towards the bed where Nick sat down and I fell down on top of him, knocking him backwards as our lips collided in a messy and desperate kiss.

Nick hummed against my mouth as his fingers tangled in my already destroyed curls and his legs hooked around my waist. I used my fists to hold me up as my body had a mind of its own and ground down into Nick.

Nick moaned and part of me wanted to keep going, to make him keep on making those sounds, but a bigger part of me started to feel guilty and I pulled back.

“Let’s pause for a moment, yeah?” I said as I sat up, causing Nick’s legs to drop from around my waist.

“Okay…” Nick said sitting up as well and running his fingers through his hair. “Everything all right?”

“Yeah, I just…I want to be straight with you.” I said, and then chuckled at my word choice. “I mean…I just don’t want to give you the wrong impression about what’s going on with me.”

“Okay, go on.” Nick said, making himself comfortable against his pillows.

“I like you a lot, and I like the things we do together, a lot, but…I’m also involved with Louis and its…complicated. Clearly you know I’m still…seeing him,” I said, rubbing at my neck absentmindedly where the marks from Louis were. “I just…I like you both and I didn’t want you to think that I’m one hundred percent available because I‘m not.”

“Okay.” Nick said and grabbed me by my shirt. “Is that everything?”

“Uh, I think so.” I said with a smile as Nick tugged me forward, our lips connecting again.

Our lips dragged against one another and soon our tongues tangled together and my fingers were trailing against his bare skin as I pushed Nick’s shirt upwards.

“So you sure you’re okay with all of this?” I asked as Nick sat up, taking me up with him.

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not trilled with the idea of you fooling around with someone else, but I understand and remember trying to figure myself out and how confusing and complicated that can be. Take your time, Harry. But just know I’m going to treat you right. I think you’re special and I wouldn’t want to abuse that.”

“Special like, don’t eat the paste special?” I said shaking my curls out of my eyes.

“No,” Nick said with a laugh. “Special like…you matter to me and I think you have a bigger impact on the people around you than you realize. You’re a powerful force, Harry.”

I felt blush rising on my cheeks at that, and then I was diving down to kiss Nick again, losing myself in his everything.

~*~*~

I laid in my own bed a little while later, feeling quite worn out after all the exertion from going at it with Louis twice and then just now with Nick.

Sure, Nick and I hadn’t done more than just made out and a little teasing on his part, but that didn’t mean that I wasn’t exhausted from it.

Having willpower tires a boy out.

I also was tired from trying to figure out what I wanted.

When I left Nick’s room, lips chapped and swollen from making out for an hour, Nick had grabbed my hand as I stepped out the door to pull me in for one last kiss, brushing his fingers over my cheek and saying he wanted to take me out again. I had smiled and told him of course as my heart filled with a fuzzy, warm feeling because I was wanted.

Nick was showing me everything that Louis wasn’t, everything that a real relationship should be.

Why was it so hard for Louis to just open up?

As much as it hurt, I knew I couldn’t push Louis because that would just make him crawl back into his hole and not help any.

Then there was a knock on my door, and Zayn walked in.

“Why’d you knock?” I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. “This is your room, too.”

“Just wasn’t sure if Louis was in here with you. I didn’t exactly want to walk in on anything…” Zayn said as he pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head from his workout.

“We usually keep things in his room.” I said defensively and Zayn shrugged, finally looking at me for more than a second.

“You look like shit, mate.” Zayn said with a laugh as he stepped closer and grabbed my chin, turning my head to look at my neck. “We really need to have a talk with Louis about marking you in less obvious places. It’s a little tacky. I mean, I love a good hickey as much as the next person, but this…this is a little extreme.”

“Yeah, well, they’re not all from him.” I said standing up and swatting Zayn’s hand away.

“What?” Zayn said sounding really confused and I swallowed hard, upset with myself that I just said that because I was trying to keep the Nick thing a secret until I figured out what I wanted.

“Nothing.” I said and tried to leave to room but Zayn blocked me.

“Who are they from? You’re not still seeing Cari are you? Does Louis know? He has to know, I suppose. The marks are huge.” Zayn said turning my head again to look at them.

I met Zayn’s eyes and licked my lips. “They’re not from Cari. That’s been over since Halloween.” I said firmly.

“Then who?” Zayn asked and I sucked my lips into my mouth, determined not to say. “Harry, tell me.”

“Nick…Grimshaw.” I said finally, my body slumping defeatedly.

“Oh.” Zayn said, blinking a few times as he processed this. “I didn’t realize…but oh well.”

I figured Zayn was about to say that he didn’t realize that I’m into more guys than just Louis, and I wanted to tell him that I wasn’t really sure what all this meant, but then Zayn was talking again.

“Louis does know, right?” Zayn asked, his voice full of concern.

“Yes.” I said rolling my eyes.

“And he’s…okay with it?” Zayn asked slowly.

“I wouldn’t say that, but Louis’ made it clear that he’s not my boyfriend, so I can do what I want with whoever I want. If he’s upset with me doing things with Nick, than he should tell me not to see anyone else and that he wants to be exclusive, but he hasn’t. All he says is that he doesn’t like it and then puts up all these stupid walls. He doesn’t ever let me in for more than a few moments, and then once he’s realized he’s let me in a little, he freaks out and puts up even more walls and tries to push me away. It’s so frustrating, Zayn. You have no idea what it’s like. He drives me crazy half the time, but I can’t seem to quit him. I promised him I’m not going anywhere, and I won’t. I care about him too much to stop. And then, and then there’s Nick. He’s sweet and he treats me right. He even took me on a stupid date. Louis’ never done anything even slightly romantic for me and it was nice to feel like I was wanted for more than sexual acts, you know? Nick makes me feel like I’m wanted and that I’m worth something. He makes me feel special, and sure, Louis makes me feel special, too, but not in the same way. I just…I don’t know what to do.”

I was breathing hard after my little rant and my heart sped up even more as I realized I had just poured my heart out to Zayn, something I never do. Sure, we were close, but that didn’t mean we sat around and talked about our feelings, well, ever.

“Have you told Louis any of this?” Zayn asked and I rolled my eyes.

“I’ve told him all of it! He just doesn’t care. He’s the most frustrating person I have ever met, and yet, I can’t picture my life without him.” I said.

“And what about Nick, then?” Zayn asked, scratching his neck.

“I really like him, and I think…I think I could be extremely happy with him if…if it wasn’t for Louis.” I admitted.

“So, it’s Louis then?” Zayn said, his statement sounding like a question.

“I think it’s always been Louis. It’s been him since the night we played truth or dare.” I said with a smile at the memory.

“What are you going to do about Nick?” Zayn asked and my smile turned into a slight frown.

“Is it wrong for me to want to enjoy feeling special for a little while longer? At least until Louis comes around and realizes that he’s sort of pushing me away, pushing me towards someone else?” I asked, knowing as I said it that it was a terrible thing to do.

“I mean, do what you want mate. I can’t tell you that it’s an awful thing to do because we’ve all used someone to make someone else jealous, but I will say this. Be careful. You don’t want to forget what you actually want and lose yourself in it, or lose Louis in the process.” Zayn said and I thought about what he said.

Zayn had a point, but I felt like I knew what I was doing.

“Okay. Thanks, Zayn.” I said with a smile and Zayn nodded.

“Let me know if you ever need to talk again, Harry. I realize we don’t ever really do that, but I’m here if you need it.” Zayn said and before I could think twice about it, I pulled him into a hug.

It caught Zayn by surprise, but after a moment he was hugging me back. I clapped Zayn on the back and pulled away, grinning at him and then opened the door to the main room, walking out to see Louis coming in the room so we could go to dinner.

Louis’ eyes met mine and he smiled and made his way over to me.

“Any particular reason you weren’t there when I woke up?” Louis said, his fingers brushing against my hip as he stood in front of me.

“Had other things to do.” I said with a shrug, running the tip of my tongue along my lips.

“Other things than me?” Louis teased, his head cocking to the side.

I didn’t respond, my eyes diverting to the side.

“You were with Nick, weren’t you?” Louis said, his fingers clenching around my shirt.

I still didn’t answer, my thumb nervously brushing against my forehead to sweep my hair out of my eyes.

“Wow, Haz. Just…wow.” Louis said, his hand dropping from my waist and then he turned away from me.

“Hey!” I said, words finally finding their way back into my mouth. “You don’t get to be upset. Be jealous all you want, but you don’t own me. You know exactly what you have to do to fix this, Lou. You just have to swallow your damn pride at some point and admit to yourself that you can let someone in without the whole world falling apart.”

Louis looked taken aback by my sudden outburst, and Liam, Niall and Zayn had all come out into the common room at the sound of shouting.

Now, Louis looked like a cornered puppy, cowering with wide frightened eyes.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me, Harry, so don’t even try to pretend like you have a fucking clue what I have to do or what I can or can’t do.” Louis spat, anger flooding his features.

“Please, Louis. Don’t you think the whole ‘damaged’ act is getting a little old? I know I’m getting sick of it.”

I had no idea where these words were coming from, but I wanted to take them all back. I wished so badly that someone would stop me because I could tell I was hurting Louis and wrecking our relationship.

“Okay, sure, Haz. Whatever you say. If you want to think this is a whole act then fine. It just proves to me how much you really don’t know about the world because not everyone is as innocent and perfect as you. Some people have fucked up pasts that are hard to talk about but you can’t seem to wrap your head around that. So fine. Whatever. If this is how it’s going to be, then I’m out, Harry. You should go be with Nick because you two can both be perfect together and he can open up to you because I’m sure he’s had a spot free past and he can give you all the things I know you want that I can’t give you. Go on. Leave, Harry. I don’t want you.”

Everything was frozen and I felt four pairs of eyes on me. Liam and Niall looked like they were about to have panic attacks and Zayn just looked pissed.

“Don’t say that.” I said, stepping closer to Louis, keeping my voice steady as I reached for him. “Because I know it’s not true.”

“It is. I-I don’t want you.” Louis said, but his voice faltered and I smiled knowingly.

“Oh yeah?” I said looking down into Louis’ wide eyes. “Are you sure about that?”

With that, I claimed Louis’ lips in a hungry and desperate kiss, my hands holding his face to mine. Louis whined into my mouth and his lips parted instantly to allow my tongue to enter his mouth. I pressed my tongue against the roof of Louis’ mouth, making him moan as his hands fisted at my clothing.

“Don’t ever say you don’t want me again.” I breathed into Louis’ mouth as I pulled back slightly, my forehead resting against his.

“Never.” Louis exhaled and brushed his lips against mine again. “You’d clearly see right through me again if I tried.”

I chuckled at that, pecking Louis’ lips and then pulling back to look at him. Then I remembered we weren’t alone, and I spun around to look at everyone else.

“Well? Are we going to dinner or what?” I said in an attempt to lighten the mood and keep the blush from creeping up my cheeks.

I think the others didn’t want to get involved and set Louis off again, because they all just nodded and headed out the door, Louis tucking himself under my arm and nipping at my ear while the others exited first.

“Tell Nick you’re done with him.” Louis whispered in my ear.

“Really?” I said, looking down at Louis and he buried his face in my shoulder.

“Yeah. I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” Louis said, his voice muffled by my arm.

“Done.” I said, and I kissed the top of Louis head because finally he we were getting somewhere.

End Notes:

hello beautiful people!  
so here's chapter 26!  
there's probably only going to be a few more, but we'll see because I LOVE this story so I may drag it along a little longer :)  
also, semi-bad news, I (probably) won't be updating until liiiiike May 10th because I'm in my last few weeks in Spain and I will be having exams and then doing some final traveling so I won't be able to update for a few weeks  
in the mean time...leave me a review, yeah? :))  
I love you all and thank you so much for all the love and support!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 

Sunday, November 11th

Louis’ POV

I walked into the quad to meet the others before dinner, and the second I walked in, my eyes landed on Harry and I smiled and made my way over to him.

“Any particular reason you weren’t there when I woke up?” I said, rubbing my fingers against Harry’s hip.

“Had other things to do.” Harry said with a shrug, licking his lips.

“Other things than me?” I baited, cocking my head.

Harry didn’t answer and looked away.

“You were with Nick, weren’t you?” I said, fisting his shirt.

Harry still refused to answer and swiped his hair out of his face.

“Wow, Haz. Just…wow.” I said, turning to leave.

“Hey!” Harry said loudly, making me stop. “You don’t get to be upset. Be jealous all you want, but you don’t own me. You know exactly what you have to do to fix this, Lou. You just have to swallow your damn pride at some point and admit to yourself that you can let someone in without the whole world falling apart.”

I was completely shocked by Harry’s words because honestly where was this coming from? I felt cornered and I didn’t know what to do. I really just wanted to run away.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me, Harry, so don’t even try to pretend like you have a fucking clue what I have to do or what I can or can’t do.” I growled back, my fists clenching as the anger spilled over.

“Please, Louis. Don’t you think the whole ‘damaged’ act is getting a little old? I know I’m getting sick of it.”

My jaw fell open and I felt like Harry had slapped me.

“Okay, sure, Haz. Whatever you say. If you want to think this is a whole act then fine. It just proves to me how much you really don’t know about the world because not everyone is as innocent and perfect as you. Some people have fucked up pasts that are hard to talk about but you can’t seem to wrap your head around that. So fine. Whatever. If this is how it’s going to be, then I’m out, Harry. You should go be with Nick because you two can both be perfect together and he can open up to you because I’m sure he’s had a spot free past and he can give you all the things I know you want that I can’t give you. Go on. Leave, Harry. I don’t want you.”

I felt a lump growing in my throat and I fought back tears because it was killing me to say these things to him.

“Don’t say that,” Harry said, stepping closer to me and reaching out to me. “Because I know it’s not true.”

“It is. I-I don’t want you.” I tried to say, but my voice shook and I knew Harry could see right through me.

“Oh yeah?” Harry said looking down into my eyes and smiling. “Are you sure about that?”

Then Harry leaned in and kissed me hard and needy, holding my face in his large, warm hands. I gave in immediately and felt myself whine as Harry’s tongue entered my mouth and I clenched my fingers around his shirt.

“Don’t ever say you don’t want me again.” Harry breathed into my mouth as he pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against mine.

“Never.” I exhaled and brushed my lips against Harry’s again. “You’d clearly see right through me again if I tried.”

I felt scared that I was so open and raw with Harry, but part of me felt safe as his arms wrapped around me.

Then Harry turned to the others that I hadn’t even noticed were in the room and asked if we should go to dinner now. The other’s left the room and I held Harry back for a moment.

“Tell Nick you’re done with him.” I whispered in his ear.

“Really?” Harry said, and I hid my face in his shoulder, not trusting that it wouldn’t give away the feelings that were bubbling up within me.

“Yeah. I don’t want to share you with anyone else.” I said, my voice muffled by Harry’s arm.

“Done.” Harry said and I was happy because Harry was breaking it off with Nick.

But he didn't.

We went to dinner after that and Harry conveniently sat himself right next to me, making it way too easy to mess with him to not do anything about.

It started with just simple grazes, my fingers brushing against his thigh, my fingers ‘accidentally’ skidding against his as he reached for something.

Then it got riskier, and to my surprise, Harry was the one to take it there.

Cheeky bastard.

Without so much as a smirk for a warning, Harry slipping his hand under the table and onto my crotch, rubbing me.

I gasped in surprise, and quickly tried to cover it up with a cough and reached for my water to go along with the bit.

"You alright, mate?" Niall asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"Course." I said but my voice sounded strained.

Harry continued his actions, and before long I was rocking my hips forward to meet his palm.

Harry kneaded his palm in extra hard and I outright moaned, immediately alerting everyone at the table as to what was going on.

"Oh for God sakes can you guys honestly not wait until you get back to Louis' room?" Zayn said and Harry slipped his hand back into his own lap, making me glare at him and then shrug.

"Sorry, but no." I said and wiped my mouth on a napkin before standing up. "I'm done so I'm going to go and take care of this. Harold?"

Harry stood up as well looking a little like a puppy with its tail between its legs because he got caught doing something he shouldn't.

“Come now, Haz. Don’t look like a kicked kitten.” I said as I pulled Harry into my room with his head down. “Although it is kind of a huge turn on.” I added as I nipped at his ear.

“We got caught.” Harry muttered and then looked up at me through his eyelashes.

I smiled and then started laughing and I had no idea why. Harry looked at me for a moment like I was absolutely insane, but then he was joining in and was laughing along.

“I should tell you,” I started to say as played with the top button of Harry’s flannel. “I have a huge kink for getting caught and exhibitionism.”

I caught my bottom lip between my teeth and looked up at Harry through my eyelashes swaying my hips a little and Harry blinked at me and then leaned in and caught my lips in a kiss.

Harry pushed me backwards onto the bed and laced his fingers in mine to hold them above my head.

“Maybe we should get caught more often.” Harry whispered in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine.

“God, yes.” I replied and then an idea popped into my head from all this talk of kinks—it made me think of the time Harry and I had phone sex and I got him off by telling him about how I wanted to try 69-ing with him.

“Hey, Haz?” I said with a wicked smile and Harry paused his kisses along my neck.

“Yes, Lou?” Harry said as he brushed my hair out of my eyes.

“Do you trust me?” I asked, tracing my fingers over Harry’s cheek, searching his eyes.

“Of course.” Harry said smiling and taking my fingers in his.

“Okay.” I said laying down on my back. “Strip.”

Harry looked at me curiously for a moment, and then sat up and keeping his eyes on me while crossing his arms and grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull it up over his head while swaying his shoulders in a sexy little dance.

Then Harry moved his hands to his pants, chewing on his lip as he popped the button on his jeans and lifted himself up to shimmy out of the tight material. Harry dropped his pants off the bed and I couldn’t keep my hands off him any longer, beckoning him back down to me with both hands.

Harry laid down on me, blanketing my body with his longer one. I ran my hands down the expanse of Harry’s back, slipping my fingers into his boxers to grip his ass, making Harry gasp into my mouth as his lips parted mine.

“So sexy.” I breathed as I rolled us over, hovering over Harry’s frame before leaning up to toss my shirt off and then remove my pants as well in record time.

Harry looked up at me expectantly as I pressed the heel of my palm into my tented boxers to relieve some of the borderline painful hardness.

“Flip around.” I instructed and Harry quickly did so, always wanting to please. “Good boy.”

Harry’s eyes light up at my praise and he patiently waited for more direction.

I laid down on my back next to Harry, my head lined up with his waist and my waist near his head.

“You can touch yourself, Haz. If you need to.” I said in a soft tone, testing if he would give in.

Harry watched me carefully as he slowly tucked his hand into his boxers and his eyes fluttered shut as his mouth fell open in a small ‘oh’ as he wrapped his fingers around himself and shit that was so hot.

I didn’t really realize I had slipped my hand in my own boxers until a moan escaped my own lips and I remembered what I had planned originally for this moment.

“Boxers off.” I directed and Harry eagerly pushed the fabric down his thighs and I did the same.

I ran my tongue along my lips as the hunger and desire to get Harry in my mouth started to overwhelm me but I held back because I loved the moment when you finally give in after wanting something so bad.

“Okay.” I started, trying to settle myself and focus. “Get on top of me.”

Harry I think realized where this was going and quickly straddled my face, resting a knee on either side of my head and a hand on either side of my hips.

Harry’s cock brushed against my lips and I couldn’t take it anymore as precum smeared against my mouth.

“Fuck.” I muttered as I sucked Harry’s tip into my mouth and lifted my head up to take more of him in.

Harry grunted and then buried his head in my crotch, kissing and licking at my shaft in between small gasps for air.

My hands gripped Harry’s ass and then my desire and naturally rough attitude during sex took over (something I’d been working hard to repress with Harry since he was so innocent) and I raised my left hand to bring it down hard on his ass, creating a loud slapping sound that made Harry let out a small cry.

“God, God, d-do that again.” Harry whined as he mouthed sloppily at the head of my cock.

I grinned around Harry in my mouth and raised my hand again, slapping it hard against his reddening cheek, making Harry swallow me down to muffle his groan.

I dug my nails into Harry’s ass and forced him down my throat more to the point where a normal person would be choking, but me being the pro at giving head that I am, just pushed on deeper.

Harry apparently took this as a challenge, and hollowed his cheeks to get me down farther in his mouth before he sputtered a little and pulled off before trying again.

We continued like that, desperately sucking on each other and testing how far we could go to get the other off until Harry started rocking his hips down on me and I hummed to let him know that was good.

So, so good.

I lifted my hips as well, Harry gripping my base to steady my rhythm that was jerky and very unsteady.

Then, with barely any warning at all, Harry’s whole body stiffened and he was coming in my mouth with a choked off moan that was enough to let me release as well.

I swallowed and pulled off to catch my breath, stroking Harry through his orgasm as he did the same for me.

“That was…really amazing.” Harry panted as he looked at me between his legs and then carefully dismounted me.

“Good.” I said brushing my sweaty hair out of my face and pulling Harry in for a kiss, running my tongue along his to mix the tastes of each other in our mouths.

Harry pulled back and we stared at each other for a moment in blissed out silence before Harry took my hand in his and kissed the back of it delicately.

“I’m glad to have you in my life, Lou.” Harry said and I felt myself cringe away automatically, but I forced myself to smile at his sweet words because I had to learn to teach myself that it was okay for someone to want me.

And sure, I wasn’t anywhere near ready to let Harry have my heart or anything like that, but I knew I was ready to start taking the first step to letting him in a little.

“I’m glad to have you as well, Haz.” I said quietly. “Are you going to tell Nick tonight?”

Harry looked down at our clasped hands and didn’t say or do anything for a moment.

“If that’s what you want, I will.” Harry said carefully and then looked back up at me. “I just…I have to think of the best way to do it because I don’t want to hurt him, you know?”

I nodded even though I really couldn’t give a damn about Nick’s feelings.

“Just do it soon. I don’t want to have to think about his hands all over you again.” I said and Harry smiled.

“Don’t worry, Lou. I’ll go talk to him later.”

I smiled and pulled Harry close to me, allowing myself to melt a little into his arms and the warmth there.

End Notes:

Here it is because I'm back in the US!!

whatcha guys think? :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 

Monday, November 12th

Harry’s POV

 

“Talent Show? There’s going to be a Talent Show? But we have no talents!”

“Speak for yourself.” Louis said, trailing his fingers down my chest as we laid in his bed after reading an email from the headmaster.

“Well, I’m pretty sure the administration wouldn’t take to kindly to you demonstrating your, um oral talents up on a stage, Lou.” I teased and Louis adjusted to look up at me.

“I resent that! I think everyone would be greatly impressed with my talents. As you know, I have demonstrated them for a member of administration before and he was quite pleased.” Louis said laying back down and I felt heat raise on my cheeks.

“Yeah, well, I’d rather not think about that, thanks.” I said as an image of Louis on his knees for a professor filled my mind.

Sure, that kind of thing would be hot in a, like, roll-playing situation, but for an actual-real-life experience, it freaked me out.

Louis just chuckled and looked up at me.

“You’re thinking about what it would be like if you pretended to be a teacher with me as your student now aren’t you?” Louis said, an edge of interest in his voice.

“No…er…maybe.” I said, blushing even deeper.

“My stars, Harry Styles. What have you done with the little innocent Harold I first met?” Louis asked as he rolled on top of me, kissing me hard.

I didn’t respond, just tangled my fingers in Louis’ feathery locks instead and kissed him back, all thoughts of the impending Talent Show wiped from my mind and a warmth filling me at the fact that Louis could read my mind because that meant that we did in fact have a special bond.

 

 

~*~*~

Thursday, November 15th

 

So even though I promised Louis I would tell Nick I was done, I somehow found myself out on a date with him four days after that.

“You look great.” Nick said as I walked up to him grinning. “New shirt?”

“New pants, actually.” I said doing a little (not feminine at all) twirl.

“Oh, nice.” Nick said and then leaned in to whisper, “I can’t wait to get in them.”

“I felt my breath hitch and I forced myself to pull back.

“So where are we going this time?” I asked as Nick closed his door and took my hand in his.

“It’s a surprise. I have something special I want to do with you.” Nick said as he led us out of the school.

“Special? Well I suppose I should be honored.” I said as blush rose on my cheeks.

I also couldn’t help but feel a little guilty because I was supposed to be telling Nick that I didn’t want to be with him anymore because Louis asked me to, but I don’t know, I just wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Nick yet.

One more night, just one more night is all I’m allowing myself.

Louis never has to know.

We stepped out onto the front lawn of the main quad and Nick pulled me towards the main gate where, to my utter surprise, a black limo sat.

I guess I really didn’t know that much about Nick, but this was really completely unexpected.

“Evening, Jeeves.” Nick said as the chauffer opened the door for us.

“Evening, Nicholas.” The chauffer said with a tip of his hat.

I looked at Nick with a teasing smirk at the use of his full name and Nick just rolled his eyes.

We climbed into the car and Nick immediately pulled out a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

“So, you’re like, rich.” I said lacking a single ounce of class.

“I’m not no, but my family is. I barely have a penny to my name, but when I told my dad that I really wanted to take someone special out for the night, he sent me Jeeves.” Nick said with a shy grin and it was something new for him—being shy.

I liked it.

“Well, thank your dad for me.” I said with a grin and blushed because there Nick was calling me special again.

He really should stop with that.

Nick smiled and handed me a glass of champagne. “To an unforgettable night.” He toasted, clicking his glass against mine. “And to hopefully many more.”

I diverted my eyes from Nick’s, guilt boiling in my stomach as I downed my champagne.

Nick set his glass down and rested a hand on my knee. My eyes flickered up to meet his and he reached towards me as he leaned in until our lips meet.

The kiss wasn’t overly passionate or drawn out, but it was simple and sweet and made my heart flutter.

“Wanted to do that since you walked into my room.” Nick murmured against my lips as he pulled away slightly.

“Glad you got to do it, then.” I said with a smile, playing with the hair on the back of Nick’s neck.

Nick pulled me in for another kiss by my lapels, this one having a bit more oomph to it. I held Nick’s face close to mine; not wanting to ever let him pull away because he tasted so good and I just really liked kissing him. Nick shifted and before I knew it, he was straddling my lap and both of his hands were holding my face to his.

“God, I want you.” Nick breathed into my ear as he mouthed at my neck.

I didn’t know what to say and didn’t trust my voice to come out manly in any way, so I just moaned and felt my eyes roll back in my head.

Nick rolled his hips down into mine filthily as his hands slipped down my chest and fiddling with the buttons of my shirt.

Then, the driver, Jeeves, opened up the partition, his voice filling the air.

“We’re here, sir.”

Nick groaned and pulled his mouth away from the reddening skin of my neck and rested his forehead on mine.

“Thanks, Jeeves.” Nick grumbled and finally rolled off me. “Well, we’re here.”

“So he says.” I said with a laugh, leaning over to kiss Nick swiftly once more to hold us over, making Nick humming in approval.

“Come on, this is where the surprise comes in.” Nick said as Jeeves opens the door and Nick straightens out my clothing for me.

“And here I was thinking getting ravished in the back of a limo was the surprise.” I joked and Nick shot me a smirk.

~*~*~

Turns out, Nick’s surprise was concert tickets (VIP) to a Coldplay concert and I nearly peed myself when I found out.

What? I have an excited bladder.

I’m like a puppy.

And puppies are cute.

Ask anyone.

“So I take it you like the surprise.” Nick said as I continued bouncing as we walked up to flash our tickets to the ticket guy.

“Love it.” I said, pecking Nick on the cheek, not caring that we were in public.

Nick grabbed my hand and squeezed it as we walked through the minor security check and then found our seats.

Two hours of pure bliss later, I felt like I was floating…or maybe flying. I wasn’t really sure but all I knew was that my feet most definitely were not on the ground.

Nick watched me in amusement as I danced around the hallways singing and laughing.

“He’s wonderful. Perfection in human form. God, he’s probably not even human. With a voice like that, how could you be?” I said as I spun around and closed my eyes until something (someone) caught me.

I opened my eyes to find my vision filled with Nick.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Nick said and I blushed. “I heard you singing along. You’re good.”

“You’re good, too, you know.” I said wrapping my arms around Nick’s slender waist.

“Nah, I just dabble. You however, damn boy.” Nick said and the way he was looking at me just made me really, really want to sneak him away to a bathroom or somewhere, anywhere more private. “You’re going to do the talent show right?”

“Only if you do.” I said, even though before this moment I had zero intention of doing the talent show.

Like I said, I don’t have any talents.

Apparently Nick doesn’t agree.

“Done.” Nick said, his grip tightening on me.

“Back to the limo?” I asked and Nick nodded feverishly.

Nick grabbed my hand and we raced out of the arena and quickly found the limo.

Jeeves held the door open for us and we clambered in quickly, Nick practically tackling me down to the seat.

“I think just driving around for a bit would be delightful, don’t you think, Jeeves?” Nick said as he grinned down at me where I was laying on my back on the couch of the limo.

“Certainly, sir.” Jeeves said with a knowing smile and then closed the door, leaving Nick to smirk down at me and brush his fingers over my lips.

“Sound good to you, Harry?” Nick asked and I nodded enthusiastically before leaning up to meet Nick’s lips.

Nick fisted my shirt and lifted me up so he was straddling my lap. Our mouths worked together in a desperate need for something, I wasn’t quiet sure what. My tongue fought against Nick’s as we each tried to win dominance.

My hands found Nick’s hair, fisting it and tugging on the strands until Nick was releasing these gasps into my mouth and I swallowed them. We made out like that, sloppy and frantic until I knew I was going to need to stop because there was now a clear tenting in my pants.

Nick pulled back and rested his forehead against mine as we tried to catch our breath, and then Nick must have noticed my situation, because he reached a hand down between us and started rubbing me.

“Someone’s excited.” Nick teased and I lunged forward to bite at his jaw.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but ‘m not.” I whispered, mimicking something Louis had said to me at one point or another, knowing I should feel guilty about what was about to happen, but I couldn’t bring myself to be concerned.

Nick took this as an invitation to start grinding against me, and that was when I noticed that he was sporting a hardness in his own trousers.

“Looks like I’m not the only one.” I said and pushed Nick backwards so I could grind my body down on his.

“God, Harry.” Nick moaned and grabbed at my hips.

Nick’s eyes flew open and he looked at me for a moment, something in his eyes making me stop and hold his gaze.

“I really like you, Harry.” Nick said. “And so I want to be completely honest with you.”

I swallowed, wondering where exactly this was going.

“I haven’t really felt this way about someone in a long time. I truly feel like you are someone special and I want to keep spending time with you. I also, um, I don’t want to push you because I know you’re a virgin and you’re first time with someone needs to be something special. It’s just…God, I’ve never wanted someone so bad and I just wanted to tell you that I want…fuck. We just need to be careful because I’m only human and I don’t know how much restraint I can have when we…get like this.” Nick said, his eyes searching mine when he finally stopped talking.

“Okay.” I said slipping off of Nick and sitting up straight, smoothing my hair as I thought about what Nick told me.

“I don’t want you to get freaked out, Harry. I just…I think honesty is extremely important.” Nick said as we also sat up and straightened out his shirt.

I felt my stomach jump into my throat and I couldn’t say anything, as much as I truly wanted to. I knew I had to tell Nick, this was my perfect opportunity, but for some reason, I just couldn’t get the words out.

“I’m serious about you, Harry.” Nick said and I couldn’t look him in the eye, turning my gaze to my lap and blushing. “Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to say anything.”

Nick rested a hand on my knee and I gained some courage to finally meet his eyes, still blushing like mad.

Nick leaned in, and I felt pulled towards him, our lips brushing in a cautious kiss before I pulled back licking my lips and my heart beat picked up as I paused before lunging back in and claiming his lips in a more heated kiss.

We made out for a while like that, keeping our passions at bay after Nick’s little speech, but that didn’t stop us from taking our time exploring each other’s mouths and battling for dominance as our hands roamed over the other’s backs and chests.

After I-don’t-know-how-long, we pulled up in front of the school again and Jeeves pulled down the partition and we broke apart, lips swollen and red.

I giggled unconsciously as I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

Jeeves opened the door for us and we climbed out, Nick taking my hand and saluting Jeeves before leading me back into the school.

We paused outside Nick’s room, just like the last time, only this time, it felt a little different, it felt more real and less desperately needy.

“I should get back to my room. Don’t want the roommates worrying.” I said, squeezing Nick’s hand.

Nick raised our clasped hands to his lips and pressed a kiss into the back of my hand, running his thumb over where his lips just were.

“Okay. I’ll see you at the Talent Show, yeah?” Nick said with a smile that made my heart melt a little.

“Yeah. Yeah you will.” I said, blushing for the hundredth time that night.

Nick gave me one final parting nod before sticking his key in the lock and disappearing into his room, leaving me feeling warm and then incredibly guilty because I didn’t have the balls to tell him I couldn’t want him, that I was promised to another.

End Notes:

here's the next update!!

things are about to get real interesting at the talent show so get ready for that! 

;)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 

Sunday, November 18th

Louis’ POV

It shouldn’t have gotten to me, the fact that Nick was performing tonight as well, but of course it did.

Apparently I just couldn’t control my emotions when it came to things involving Nick anymore.

Especially since Harry hasn’t said anything about telling him to very politely fuck off.

I mean, of course Harry wouldn’t say it like that, the innocent little flowerchild that he is, but I think he could get his point across effectively.

And if he didn’t soon, I was going to have to take matters into my own hands and tell him myself.

And I think we all know that that wouldn’t be in anyone’s best interest.

I mean, it’ been a whole week.

So anyways, here I was sitting in the second row of the auditorium next to Niall, with Zayn and Liam on his left.

Harry sat in the section across from us with the other performers, turning to shoot me glances every one in a while.

We watched the first few acts—a juggler, a couple dancers, and someone playing a piano—before Nick fucking Grimshaw sauntered out onto the stage.

Nick held a microphone in his right hand because of course he can sing. I guess I knew that since he was apparently some theater star and those types can always sing, but I guess I didn’t really give it that much thought.

I straightened up and pursed my lips as Nick’s eyes met mine and then jumped over to Harry.

Nick raised the mic to his lips and his voice filled the room. “I would like to dedicate this song to someone special, you know who you are.”

With that, Nick winked, fucking winked, at Harry and then the music started and I felt my hands instinctively grip onto the arm rests as Justin Bieber’s Boyfriend filled my ears.

“If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin’ by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go”

Nick was dancing around incredibly sexy and I turned to look at Harry and I watched him shifting in his chair to try to conceal his crotch.

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Boyfriend, Boyfriend, you could be my boyfriend  
You could be my boyfriend until the wor-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin’ crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Nick now stood at the front of the stage and was looking directly at Harry, my blood boiling in my veins.

“So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need boy  
Spend a week wit your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend  
If I was your man, I'd never leave you boy  
I just want to love you, and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm boy you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Ya boy  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend”

Nick stopped and everyone clapped and cheered, Nick sending yet another wink in Harry’s direction, making me visibly cringe as I fought off a gag.

All right, he was definitely going to get it now.

Harry stood up and moved to the door leading backstage and I could only imagine the things that he was planning on doing, but to my surprise, he was on the stage seconds later, microphone in his hand now, Nick no where in sight.

Harry caught my eye, and I felt some of my anger dissipate as he smiled at me, seemingly unaffected by the performance Nick just gave.

The music started and Harry raised the mic to his lips before starting to sing at the appropriate time, a song I immediately recognized as Blondie’s One Way or Another.

“One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha  
I will drive past your house  
And if the lights are all down  
I'll see who's around”

I slipped out of my seat, an idea coming over me and it was as if I was controlled by something else completely as the idea took over and lead me to the side door. I could still hear Harry singing as I pleaded with a member of the sound crew to give me a mic and after giving her one of my signature I’m-so-adorable-you-can’t-dare-say-no-to-me looks, she gave in.

One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'll getcha, I'll getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha  
One day, maybe next week  
I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha”

I took a deep breath and as I raised the mic to my lips, stepped onto the stage, cutting off Harry’s next lines.

“And if the lights are all out  
I'll follow your bus downtown  
See who's hanging out”

A beautiful and wicked smirk played on Harry’s lips at seeing me and he jumped in for the next part, watching me directly as we fed or each other’s energy.

“One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip, a slip of the lip or another  
I'm gonna lose ya, I'm gonna trick ya, I'll trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna trick ya trick ya trick ya trick ya  
One way or another I'm gonna lose ya  
I'm gonna give you the slip”

Harry lowered his mic in an invitation for me to take the next part, and I smiled at him before raising my mic to my mouth again.

“I'll walk down the mall  
Stand over by the wall  
Where I can see it all  
Find out who ya call  
Lead you to the supermarket checkout  
Some specials and rat food, get lost in the crowd”

Harry gave me a nod to let me know he wanted us both to try to sing together, and I grinned back, ready to show everyone what I really got.

“One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya call  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya call  
One way or another I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha, I'll getcha getcha getcha getcha  
Where I can see it all, find out who ya call”

The song ended and Harry dove towards me, throwing himself into my arms and I caught him, stumbling backwards only slightly.

“That was amazing!” Harry said excitedly in my ear. “I had no idea you could sing!”

Harry pulled back and we bowed for the crowd that was still cheering. Harry brushed his fingers against mine as we walked off the stage and I could tell that he wanted to be able to hold my hand, something I wasn’t completely ready for, but his fingers were sifting through his hair seconds later.

I smiled at Harry as we walked off the stage, only to be met by Nick seconds later, wiping the smile straight off my face.

“That was really good, guys.” Nick said and then he turned to me. “I don’t know if we’ve ever been officially introduced. I’m Nick Grimshaw.”

“I know who you are.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Nick, this is Louis.” Harry said, and Nick gave me a smile like he knew a lot more about me than I thought appropriate.

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, Louis, but something tells me that you don’t feel that way.” Nick said, and his tone probably wasn’t supposed to sound patronizing, but that’s how it sounded to me in my insanely jealous and loathing state.

“You’d be correct there.” I bit, my voice acidic.

“I’m not really sure what I did here, but I’m getting the idea that you don’t like me.” Nick said, straightening up to stand a few inches taller than me.

“It couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re trying to date Harry, could it?” I snapped, Harry stiffening next to me.

“Lou, back off a little, yeah? Give me a minute with Nick?” Harry asked in a calm voice that made me melt a little and pull back.

“Fine.” I huffed and stomped down the hall, stopping right outside the door and pressing my ear up to it.

I could faintly make out Harry’s voice as he talked to Nick.

“Look, I think we need to talk—“ Harry started to say, but the Nick was interrupting him.

“There’s a reason I chose that song that sing, you know.” Nick said. “I meant it. I want to be your boyfriend, Harry. I realize that you and Louis are a…um, thing, but I can treat you better than he does, Harry. I know you know that. You deserve something better than what he’s giving you and I can give you that.”

“It’s Louis, though.” I heard Harry say in a small voice after a pause. “It’s always going to be Louis. I can’t…I can’t see you anymore, Nick. I should have told you on Thursday, hell, I should have told you a while ago, but I’m selfish. I liked the way you made me feel, you made me feel wanted and special and you treated me right, but I’m not the one you want, Nick. I belong to someone else.”

I felt my jaw literally drop because he finally did it and it was making me feel surprisingly warm for him to stand up for us like that.

God, us.

Never would I have thought that I would be finding myself in any sort of ‘us’ like situation again after the last time and it was kind of scaring the hell out of me.

I turned and ran, suddenly overcome with the desperate need to get away as I rushed away from the auditorium and down the hall, not stopping until I was outside in the cold almost-winter air.

I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold bit at my skin, but that didn’t stop me from wandering out on the quad in just my button up and skinny jeans as flurries of snow started to swirl around me and stick to my eyelashes.

“Fucking perfect.” I said as I glared up at the sky, but then I was no longer able to fight the smile that played on my lips at the pretty view of the snowflakes falling from the sky.

I don’t know how long I stood there staring at the sky and grinning stupidly at it, but eventually my panic had subsided and I heard faint footsteps coming up behind me.

“Louis.”

I turned at the sound of my name and saw Zayn standing there.

“Oh, hey, Zayn.” I said.

“What are you doing out here?” Zayn asked, wrapping his leather jacket around himself tighter.

I just shrugged and said, “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I came looking for you because Harry’s looking for you.” Zayn said and there was an edge in his voice.

“Is there something you wish to say to me, Zayn?” I asked, feeling defensive.

“There sort of is, yeah.” Zayn said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Go on then.” I said, watching him sternly.

“I just…Harry really cares about you and I just ask that you be careful with him. It’s becoming clearer that you care for him, too. You just have strange ways of showing it. For whatever reason, you are afraid of your feelings, but I think we all know that you want to be with him. Just…tell him before it’s too late and Harry ends up hurt, okay?”

I blinked a few times and felt a flash of anger because I don’t like people telling me what I feel, even if they’re dead on.

“Look, you can be angry at me if you want, but don’t get angry at Harry about Nick because he just wanted to feel wanted for once. You gotta start treating him right or you’re going to lose him.” Zayn said and then turned to leave.

“I’m scared.” I said suddenly, not really knowing where it came from.

“Fighting for what you want always is. Admitting it to yourself can be the scariest thing of it all. It’s worth it though, trust me.” Zayn said, smiling at Louis.

Louis nodded and followed Zayn back into the school.

End Notes:

It's short, but Harry finally told Nick!!!

thoughts? :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 

Sunday, November 18th

Harry’s POV

I was literally speechless after Louis jumped up on the stage and surprised me by joining in and singing my song with me.

He was amazing.

We were amazing together.

I vaguely remember diving into Louis’ arms when the song finished, squeezing him tightly and whispering to him about how good that was and having no idea he could sing.

We exited the stage only to be met by Nick, the last person I wanted to see right now because, really, I just wanted to enjoy my performance with Louis and I hadn’t really been honest with Louis about not telling Nick I was done.

And then there was the performance Nick just did.

“That was really good, guys.” Nick said and then he turned to Louis and I gulped. “I don’t know if we’ve ever been officially introduced. I’m Nick Grimshaw.”

“I know who you are.” Louis snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, and whoops, this was not going to end well.

“Nick, this is Louis.” I said.

“I’d say it’s nice to meet you, Louis, but something tells me that you don’t feel that way.” Nick said, and I really just wanted to drill myself a hole in the floor straight to anywhere but here.

“You’d be correct there.” Louis sneered.

“I’m not really sure what I did here, but I’m getting the idea that you don’t like me.” Nick said, hovering over Louis, looking intimidating.

“It couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you’re trying to date Harry, could it?” Louis retorted and I stiffened.

“Lou, back off a little, yeah? Give me a minute with Nick?” I cut in, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

“Fine.” Louis breathed, and then he was stomping down the hall like a five year old and I turned to face Nick directly.

“Look, I think we need to talk—“ I started to say, but Nick interrupted me.

“There’s a reason I chose that song that sing, you know.” Nick said. “I meant it. I want to be your boyfriend, Harry. I realize that you and Louis are a…um, thing, but I can treat you better than he does, Harry. I know you know that. You deserve something better than what he’s giving you and I can give you that.”

Nick made sense, of course he did. He was everything I should want and I should let in my life.

But.

“It’s Louis, though.” I said because it was the truth. “It’s always going to be Louis. I can’t…I can’t see you anymore, Nick. I should have told you on Thursday, hell, I should have told you a while ago, but I’m selfish. I liked the way you made me feel, you made me feel wanted and special and you treated me right, but I’m not the one you want, Nick. I belong to someone else.”

“I see.” Nick said.

“Thank you so much, Nick. For everything. You will probably never understand how much our relationship meant to me, means to me. You treated me right and helped me realize some things about myself and for that I will always be grateful.”

Nick smiled weakly and I could tell this was hurting him, but he was strong, way stronger than anyone I had ever met. Something told me he would bounce back fast and be fine within a week or two.

“Well, if it doesn’t work out with the two of you, don’t lose my number.” Nick said with a smirk and patted me on the shoulder.

I pulled Nick into a hug and Nick hugged me back, his hands holding me tightly.

“Thanks, Nick.” I said breaking away and Nick simply nodded.

“Go get your man.” Nick said and I smiled, taking that as my opportunity to leave and go to find Louis.

I made my way out into the auditorium, thinking Louis would have gone back to his seat, but he wasn’t there and the MC was announcing intermission.

I waited until Zayn, Liam and Niall came out and stopped them, asking if they knew where Louis was.

“Haven’t seen him since he went up on stage with you.” Liam offered.

“Huh. I just…I really want to find him.” I said, my hands digging deeper in my pockets as all three of them eyed me suspiciously.

“That performance get you all hot and bothered, eh?” Niall teased and I just shot him a glare.

“Maybe.” I mumbled and they laughed.

“How bout we help you look for him, yeah?” Zayn said, already heading out of the auditorium, pulling his pack of cigarettes out. “I’ll check outside.”

I shook my head with a chuckle because Zayn would use this as an opportunity for a smoke break.

“He probably just went upstairs.” I said. “I’ll go up and see if he’s there.”

“Okay. We’ll wait here in case he comes back.” Niall said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” I said with a wave and headed upstairs.

Once I got to our hallway, I walked to Louis’ room and knocked, but no one answered. I checked the doorknob and it surprisingly turned. I pushed the door open and the idea to wait for Louis naked on his bed crossed my mind briefly.

I could never do that, I thought shaking my head.

But then again…

Before I could act upon it, Louis was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

“Contemplating what to steal, are we?” Louis asked, making me jump and turn around quickly.

“Erm, no! I was just…” I started, searching for the words.

“You were just…” Louis repeated, stepping into the room and curling his arms around my waist.

“Looking for you.” I said, wrapping my arms around Louis neck.

“Little ol’ me?” Louis teased, a smile playing on his lips as he batted his eyelashes. “Whatever for?”

“I ended things with Nick. I’m all yours.” I said, unable to keep myself from smiling.

Louis grinned and kissed the tip of my nose, standing on his tiptoes so he could reach.

“Thank you.” Louis whispered and then hugged me tightly.

We stayed like that for a while; wrapped tightly in each other’s arms and Louis’ head resting against my shoulder.

“Hey, Lou?” I asked after a moment.

“Yeah, Haz?”

“Does this mean…um…are we like…” I tried to say and Louis pulled back and I could see the fear clear on his face and I immediately wanted to swallow my words.

“I…Harry.” Louis said and I could tell he was fighting some internal battle.

“Never mind. Forget it.” I said waving my hand dismissively.

“Haz, wait.” Louis said reaching for me as I tried to pull away completely.

I paused and looked at Louis, holding my breath.

“I don’t want to fight with you about this.” Louis said, playing with my fingers. “I just…I can’t be your boyfriend, Haz. I don’t do those things…as much as I care about you and all of that…it just…it scares the hell out of me.”

“I’m going to always be right here with you, Lou. You don’t have to be scared.” I said, pulling Louis into my arms, but he just pushed away.

“You don’t get it. You can’t get it. I’m broken, Haz. I’m not going to be fixed; you can’t fix me. This is all there is going to be with me. I don’t have anymore to give you.” Louis said, his eyes turning teary.

But underneath it I could see something else, something he was fighting to keep concealed.

I wanted to push him a little bit more, see if I could finally get him to crack and open up to me, but before I could, Louis was speaking again.

“Look, I can’t love you, Harry. This…this is all getting too much for me. I don’t know when this all changed into something with all these feelings and everything but…I can’t okay? I just…I just can’t.”

“I’m not asking you to fall in love with me, Louis. I’m just asking you to want me. That’s all I want is to be with you, in whatever way you’re comfortable with. That’s all it is.” I said, pulling Louis back towards me cautiously and this time he came willingly.

“Okay.” Louis said and he curled his fingers into the fabric of my shirt. “Don’t start getting all mushy on me again all right? I can’t handle that.”

I smiled into Louis shirt because I heard what was underneath his words.

I can’t take it because I know feel it, too, I’m just not ready to admit it yet.

End Notes:

So, there's only going to be liiiiike a few more chapters here and next chapter is going to some craaaazy business so get ready! ;)

I hope to have it up in the next few days!! 

ps sorry this one's kind of short and sucky. I promise next one will be AMAZING. :) 

love you all!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably the biggest, most important chapter of this story and I couldn't wait any longer to get it up so here it is!
> 
> little warning...the ending is quite intense and emotional, so just be prepared :)

Chapter 32 

Friday, November 23rd

Louis’ POV

Things had been going really well with Harry since he ended things with Nick, and by really well, I mean like really well.

Basically, we’re just hooking up all the time.

And I think for the first time, we are both at a very clear understanding of where we stand, meaning that we aren’t together in like a boyfriends way, but we are hooking up exclusively.

Which is really all I’ve ever wanted because it’s the best arrangement out there.  
All the sex you could want without having to get all attached and clingy and just annoying. No one’s feelings are going to get hurt because we’re not emotionally involved.

It’s great.

There’s no emotion to it really, and I mean sure, I like Harry a lot and I really enjoy his company, but I’m not trying to fall in love with him and within the last week, he’s been making it clearer and clearer that he isn’t trying to fall in love with me, either.

Sure, we’re still friends, and honestly I think we’re even closer now as friends than we were before, now that we’ve cleared up the whole “don’t fall in love with me” thing.

It’s nice.

For example, like today Harry came over after class and we were talking about I don’t even remember, when we just started taking off all our clothes.

I think Harry started it, that bastard liking to spend majority of his time without clothing rather than with clothing.

Not that I’m complaining.

This of course, led to us getting rather handsy and before I knew it, Harry had me in his mouth and was practicing getting rid of that gag reflex once and for all, and really, I think he was just trying to prove to me how much he’s learned over the time we’ve been together.

He’s learned quite a bit.

I, of course, never being one to shy away from letting my partner know they are doing a good job (and in Harry’s case it was a really fucking good job), started moaning like the porn star I was probably born to be, encouraging Harry with hair pulling and cries of his name thrown in with compliments (‘you look so fucking pretty like this, Haz’).

Then, as repayment, I made sure to give Harry a taste of his own medicine, blowing his mind along with his, well, you know.

Afterwards, we laid there, and we didn’t have any of the crossing-the-line-cuddling like we used to, and sure, I like cuddling, but I never liked what it meant to Harry because it gave him the wrong idea.

Now, we just lay there and talk, not feeling the need to get dressed again right away because, really, being naked is liberating.

“You’d think we’d get tired of that eventually.” Harry wondered out loud as he rolled over to face me.

“Never.” I replied, laughing. “You’re getting too good at it for me to ever not want it.”

Harry blushed, but I could see the shy smile underneath it.

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you, there’s this huge party in Steven’s quad tonight for the football guys, would you like to come with me? If it sucks we can just come back here and…you know, have a party of our own.” I said, trailing my fingers up Harry’s arm and biting my lip.

Harry looked distractedly at my fingers, his eyes darkening.

“Uh…yeah. Sounds fun.” Harry said and I chuckled at how easy it was to get to him.

“Good.” I said, pecking him on the cheek and climbing over him to grab my clothes.

Tonight just got that much more interesting because one of my favorite things was teasing a drunken Harry at parties.

That and drunken Harry blowjobs.

~*~*~

I walked into the quad to meet up with Harry so we could go to Steven’s; plopping down on the couch while Harry finished getting dressed.

“Hurry up Hazza! I want to get my drink on!” I called as Liam rolled his eyes at me.

“You’re taking Harry to a party?” Liam asked causally, but I could hear the concern underneath his tone.

“Relax, Li. I’m not trying to get him drunk so I can take advantage of him. Things with us are good. Really good.” I said, smiling reassuringly at Liam.

“Good. I’m glad to hear that. You guys seem like you’re good for each other.” Liam said and that made me smile as well.

Then Harry came out and I felt my dick twitch in my (way too tight) trousers at the mere sight of him.

Harry wasn’t wearing anything out of the ordinary, really. It was just…it should be illegal for someone to wear jeans that tight. Or a V-neck that low-cut that displays his collarbones so deliciously.

God, I just wanted to bite them.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked, sweeping his curls to the side with his thumb, and God this is not okay, I just want you right now.

“Uh-huh.” I managed to choke out and then I was dragging Harry out of the room and down the hall.

“Eager?” Harry breathed in my ear as he squeezed the hand that was still gripping his forearm tightly.

“Er…yeah.” I said, dropping my hand and knocking on Steven’s door.

“Louis! Mate, you made it!” Steven slurred as he pulled me into a suffocating hug. “And you…I’ve seen you around. What’s your name again?” Steven asked, turning to Harry.

“Harry.” Harry said, offering his hand and Steven shook it.

“Steven. Any friend of Louis’ is welcome.” Steven said shaking Harry’s hand enthusiastically.

Steven moved to the side to let us in. Harry followed me over to the makeshift bar and watched as I started mixing myself a concoction with whatever alcohols I could find.

“Want one?” I asked, wiggling my eyebrows at Harry and he just nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking a little out of place.

I handed Harry his drink, (which, I will admit, I made a little stronger than I probably should have) and Harry sipped at it, not even wincing at the strong taste.

“You all right?” I asked, as Harry looked around at all the people and shuffled a little closer to me.

“I just don’t know anyone here. I feel out of place.” Harry mumbled, sipping his drink again.

“It’s all right, love. You’re with me.” I said, slinging my arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Harry grinned and curled into my side a little. I squeezed Harry into me, feeling the warmth growing in my belly as I gulped my drink down.

We stood like that for a moment or two, finishing off our first drinks as we took in the scene in front of us.

“Refill?” I asked Harry and he nodded, allowing me to turn and mix round two.

Somewhere around round three or four, I was starting to feel really good and buzzed, so I figured it would be all right to go and dance for a bit.

“Dance with me.” I whispered in Harry’s ear, feeling like no one would even take notice to us because they were all in their own worlds and drunk.

Harry searched my eyes to know if this was okay, and when I just smiled and took his hand, he grinned and let me lead him to a corner of the area cleared out for the dance floor.

I pulled Harry’s body flush against mine, his hips colliding with mine as I held him in place.

The song blasting from the speakers was something with an overpowering bass but a good beat.

I started swinging my body to the rhythm and grinding my hips into Harry until he responded and pulled me impossibly closer to him.

My fingers found Harry’s hair and I rested my forehead against his shoulder as I allowed myself to be taken over by the moment and the feeling of Harry up against me.

No one stopped us or tried to engage us in conversation as they were too busy doing their own dancing up on someone else.

Eventually it became too much for me to not kiss Harry, so I gave in and thought, why the hell not?

I pulled back ever so slightly and looked into Harry’s bright green eyes, noticing how they darkened as he watched me.

“Kiss me.” I whispered, our faces already close enough for us to be able to brush our lips together.

Harry gave in immediately and claimed my lips in a heated kiss, his fingers twisting in the hem of my shirt. I slipped my tongue into Harry’s mouth and whined high in my throat as Harry massaged his tongue against mine.

I pulled back and flicked my tongue against his lips as I watched Harry’s eyes darken even more.

“Leave?” Harry breathed and I raised my eyebrows at him.

Harry ground his crotch into mine as a response, and I practically moaned out loud at the feeling of his hardness rubbing against mine.

I took Harry’s hand urgently and dragged him out of the now-overly-crowded room and out into the hall. It took almost all I had to not just slam Harry against the wall of the hallway and take him right there.

I rushed down the hall to my room and quickly threw the door open, tugging Harry along with me.

We fell on my bed in a drunken fit of giggles as Harry’s lips found mine in a messy kiss. Our tongues tangled together and I could taste the alcohol that we had been pouring down our throats just moments ago.

I probably should have realized that alcohol plus our currently very horny mindsets was not a good combination, but alas, I did not.

Harry had me stripped down to my boxers in seconds, standing up to remove his clothing as well.

Next thing I knew, Harry was on top of me, grinding his hips into mine and pressing his lips to my ear.

“Fuck me.” Harry whispered.

My heart literally stopped beating.

I had never heard Harry swear before, (save that one time he said ‘damn’ when we were arguing) much less drop the f-word.

“I want you to fuck me, Lou. Please.” Harry said, moving so he could look me dead in the eye.

Where the hell was this even coming from?

Harry ground his crotch into mine again for emphasis and I grabbed hold of his wrists before he could hook his fingers in the band of my boxers.

“No.” I said as firmly as I could manage.

We had been going along just fine, better than ever. Sex wasn’t brought up and really, was the furthest thing from my mind because everything else was so satisfying that I didn’t even feel the need to go there.

That was until now.

Harry’s face cracked into a pout. “Why not?”

“It’s not right.” I said, my voice faltering a little at the sight of the practically naked and not to mention gorgeous boy currently straddling me.

“But I want you to do it. I want to know what it’s like to be filled up, to be filled up with you, Lou.” Harry purred as he leaned down to place delicate kisses along my collarbone.

“Fuck, Haz.” I moaned as my eyes fluttered closed. “No. Stop.”

I snapped my eyes open and grabbed Harry’s shoulders.

“Look at me. I can’t do this, okay?” I said with as much authority as possible.

I saw the wheels turning in Harry’s mind as he chose a different approach.

“Fine then. I’m leaving. I’ll find someone else to do it. I’ll ask Nick to do it.” Harry said, dismounting me and moving to gather his clothing.

And that struck a nerve.

“Haz, wait.” I said, the drunk taking over as I sat up and pulled him back to me.

Harry fell ungracefully on top of me and we were quickly back to making-out, hands wandering and exploring each other’s bare skin.

Harry’s hand found my crotch, and he started rubbing me through my boxers, my hips rutting up to meet his hand.

“Shit, Haz. This…this isn’t right, we should—” I said as Harry stood up and rummaged for something in his pants.

“I stole these from Zayn.” Harry said as he tossed me a condom and lube.

“Harry, we can’t.” I said, but my reservations about what was about to happen were faltering and getting taken over by my drunk desire to just fuck Harry into oblivion.

Harry crawled back on the bed and I laid him down against my pillow, trailing my fingers over his chest.

Harry picked up the lube and spread some on his fingers as I watched him curiously.

“I’ve been practicing, stretching myself to be ready for you all week.” Harry said as he reached his fingers behind himself and I watched in aw (fucking turned on aw) as he started prodding his long fingers at his hole. “I, uh, wanted to be good for you.”

“Shit, Haz.” I said my resolve faltering as I watched Harry fuck himself open for me.

I couldn’t. I couldn’t hold myself back anymore because all I could think about was HarryHarryHarry. Harry wants it, Harry wants it from me.

I tore the condom wrapper open with my teeth, popping the lube open and spreading a considerable amount on my cock before batting Harry’s hand away.

I propped Harry’s knees up and spread them wide, Harry’s eyes widening as he realized that this was really about to happen.

I felt myself losing control, losing my grip as I took in the sight of Harry spread out before me, pupils blown wide in desire, leaking cock laying flush against this toned stomach.

I lined myself up with Harry’s puckered hole, urging myself to be gentle, unlike most times, as I eased myself in.

Harry started releasing little broken sounds as I slid in farther, but he didn’t give any indication that he wanted me to stop.

Our eyes met and Harry nodded for me to keep going.

It only took a few thrusts for me to lose it completely.

The last thing I remember is the look in Harry’s eyes as he screamed my name in broken sobs as I lost myself in the need.

End Notes:

AHH

so! thoughts? 

yeah I just...I can't even. 

please review and let me know what you all are thinking because I'm sure y'all have some things to say about this ;) 

here's a little review-spiration for youuu.. 

:) 

p.s. there's only going to be a few more chapters after this, so don't worry. Things will work themselves out really soon!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 

Saturday, November 24th

Louis’ POV

I woke up the next morning alone in my bed.

Sure, that wasn’t abnormal; I usually sleep alone (save the random nights Harry passes out here).

The next thing I noticed was that I was naked.

This also, was not necessarily out of the ordinary; I fancy the nude sleep from time to time.

The next things I noticed, however, were out of the ordinary.

I sat up and pulled to covers back, taking in the current state of my room.

It was a disaster.

My eyes landed on the three things that made my heart race and fear bubble up in me.

The condom wrapper on the floor.

Harry’s t-shirt flung carelessly over my desk.

The small bloodstain on the sheets.

I stood up and quickly scanned my body for any injury that might have caused me to bleed, not letting myself think that it was from Harry until I had ruled out myself.

I didn’t find anything and my hands white-knuckled the sink as I allowed the flood of memories to come crashing down on me.

Harry begging me to fuck him.

Harry not taking ‘no’ for an answer.

Harry pulling out the condom and lube.

Harry finger fucking himself open for me.

Me giving in and moving to thrust into him.

Me being gentle at first.

Me losing control.

Harry crying out my name and asking me to slow down and stop.

Me not being able to.

Harry actually crying.

Me coming harder than I ever have.

Me rolling off Harry and passing out.

 

I stood there breathing hard and trying not to freak out.

I don’t even know if Harry even came, I thought to myself and that thought made my breath catch in my throat.

I quickly threw on a pair of boxers and shorts along with a t-shirt as I rushed down to the quad.

I knocked on the door, not even knowing what I was going to say, only knowing I needed to see Harry, to make sure he was okay.

Even though I was pretty sure he wasn’t.

Liam opened the door and I could tell by the look on his face that he knew without me even needing to open my mouth.

“Judging by the fact that Harry refuses to leave his room and the insane sex hair you’re currently sporting, I say you went back on your word.” Liam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I need to talk to him.” I said firmly, trying to push past Liam.

“I’m not going to allow that. You promised me you weren’t going to sleep with him, Louis. You promised me.” Liam said and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

“I just need to see him. I have to talk to him.” I said, refusing to take ‘no’ for an answer.

“I don’t think so.” Liam said and started closing the door.

“Liam!” I shouted as Liam slammed to door in my face before I could push past him.

I started pounding on the door but it was no use. I finally gave up and decided on a shower to wash away the signs on my body of last night’s activities.

I wasn’t exactly sure how long I stayed under the warm spray, but by the time I finally got out, my skin was wrinkled and tingly. At one point, I had slid down the wall of the stall and sat on the floor staring at the soapy water swirling down the drain as I curled in on myself, not sure if the water rolling down my cheeks was from the shower or if they were tears.

I hurt Harry, I hurt Harry.

I couldn’t stop that mantra from playing on constant replay in my head as all I could think about was last night and the moment I pushed into him, the sound he made making my stomach churn.

I can’t believe I did this.

I hated myself.

Sure, I pretty much had hated myself (maybe in looser terms) ever since I was fifteen and shit started taking over my life instead of me being in control of the things happening to me, but right now was probably the worst I have ever felt and I couldn’t make it stop.

I stepped out of the shower after turning off the water and I couldn’t shake the feeling that I was just the worst human being on the planet.

I dried off and sulked back off to my room just so I could pull on a pair of boxers, a baggy pair of sweats and an old hoodie (enough clothing to cover up my skin that I refused to look at seeing as it was covered in light bruises and other markings that just reminded me of Harry) and crawled into bed.

The plan was to sleep, to sleep and not wake up until it didn’t hurt anymore (and if that was never, than so be it), but of course that didn’t happen. Sleep wasn’t possible when I felt like this and I really should have known better.

I didn’t notice I was crying until I started mumbling along with the sobs.

“You’ve really fucked it up this time, God, how did you ever let yourself do this? That boy was special, Harry…Harry is special.”

I sniffled and just curled myself into a tighter ball because there was no going back. I had screwed up and now I had to live with the consequences of my actions.

No matter how shitty that made my life.

~*~*~

Monday, November 26th

 

Two days.

That’s how long passed before I was able to leave my room.

The only reason for my leaving being that I had class and if it wasn’t for finals next week, I would not have left my bed for who knows how long.

I hadn’t even left to eat and I silently praised Niall for needing to have stockpiles of food in his friends’ rooms ‘in case of a snack emergency’ because that was all I had eaten since dinner on Friday.

I didn’t bother changing out of the same outfit I’d been wearing since Saturday morning after my shower and walked to class with my slippers on and my hood up to cover up my disaster of a hairstyle.

I sat in the back of class and tried to pay attention, but of course it was hopeless because all I could think about was Harry and where was Harry now, and what is Harry thinking, feeling, doing.

It was awful.

I was never this way because I had never let myself get this close to anyone so bad things like this could happen.

This is what I was always trying to avoid.

My final class was dismissed and I wandered out on the quad, cringing when I noticed Zayn walking my direction.

"Zayn." I said acknowledging him as we passed, holding my breath.

Zayn scoffed and knocked my shoulder as he passed by.

"God, not you, too." I groaned and Zayn whipped around to face me.

"Yeah well do you really think you could fuck my best friend over and think I wouldn't have a problem with that?" Zayn sneered.

"God, do you think I wanted this to happen like this? Do you think I wanted to hurt him? We were drunk, Zayn, and I know that's not any excuse but we were and he was begging me to do it. He said he was going to leave if I didn't."

The next thing I knew Zayn was swinging his fist back and punching me square in the jaw.

I staggered backwards as Zayn hissed, "Then you should have just let him leave."

I struggled back to my feet and lunged at Zayn, tackling him to the ground because I was just so fucking sick of this shit and we started wrestling to get the upper hand.

I would have thought this was insanely hot struggling to get Zayn on this back if it wasn’t for the fact that I was so fucking pissed.

And that he’s not my type. Too much hair product.

Next thing I knew a pair of strong arms was pulling me away from Zayn and that was when I actually started taking legitimate swings.

I managed to connect my fist with Zayn’s nose and my elbow with the stomach of the person holding me back

I heard a very Irish “Oi, fuck, Lou!” come from behind me as blood started spurting form Zayn’s nose.

“Louis!”

I turned at the sound of my name, at the sound of that voice saying it.

His voice.

"Harry!" I said and tried to break out of Niall’s hold around the tops of my arms.

Harry turned and rushed away, tears clear in his eyes, but there was something off with his gait, a struggle in his movement that I recognized so well.

God, I was never going to forgive myself for not being gentle with him, it was his fucking first time for crying out loud.

I shoved Niall off of me and ran after Harry.

Harry’s eyes were glazed over with tears as I tried to take a step towards him, but he backed away.

“Haz…” I said reaching for him.

Harry just shook his head.

“Please, talk to me.” I said helplessly.

“I can’t. I can’t talk to you, Lou. I can’t be around you.” Harry said his fists clenching as he stepped close to me.

“W-why?” I said, my voice small and broken.

“God, is it really not that obvious to you? I broke the one rule.” Harry said exasperatedly, but then he was reaching for my hand. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

It was now my turn run away.

End Notes:

So...yeah. I don't even know what to say about this. just there's a lot of feels and I just can't.

who's with me?

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it is the chapter where everything falls apart a little bit more but then...there's a rainbow at the end. A big, shiny, gay, Larry rainbow. Enjoy.

Chapter 34 

Monday, November 26th

Louis’ POV

 

I curled up on my bed trying to keep the numbness in place for just a little bit longer as I tried to focus on anything but Harry’s face as he told me his confession.

‘I’ve fallen in love with you.’

“Fuck.” I muttered as I sat up and rubbed my face with my hands.

I then went into a fit of rage, my short temper rearing it’s ugly head once more as I proceeded to throw everything I could get my hands on onto the floor or against the wall, smashing a few things in the process.

Then came the raw, unbearable feeling.

I fell to the floor literally sobbing. I wrapped my arms around my knees and held them to my chest as the image of Harry’s tear-filled eyes engulfed my mind.

‘I’ve fallen in love with you.’

I buried my head in my arms and shook as my body drained itself of every last tear.

All the while I forced myself not to admit the thing I knew was trying to let itself bubble to the surface, the one thing I’ve been trying so damn hard to keep hidden the whole time I was falling apart.

I think I may, also, be falling—

No.

I refused to let myself admit it, or even think about admitting it.

At some point I must have fallen asleep, not surprising after not sleeping all weekend, because next think I knew, I was woken up by someone knocking on the door.

In my half-asleep state, the thought that the person at the door may be the one person I couldn’t bare to see at this point didn’t even cross my mind.

If it had, I wouldn’t have opened it and then would have saved myself the heart wrenching feeling of seeing Harry standing there, curls a mess and eyes red-rimmed and blurry.

He looked like he’d spent the last two hours bouncing between crying and trying to rip his hair out.

“Can I come in?” Harry asked.

It was such a simple question, a simple request that if he’d proposed it three days ago I would have laughed at him for even asking because the answer was always yes.

Had always been yes.

Now, I wasn’t sure if I wanted him in here, he was in too deep. It was probably better to just cut all ties now and for me to run, leave Ballard’s and never look back.

My eyes met Harry’s and I knew there was no way I could do that.

“Sure.” I said taking a step to the side and allowing Harry to enter my destroyed room.

“Jeez, Lou. What did you do? Let a tornado through here?” Harry said as he picked up a stack of books I had knocked over.

“Something like that.” I said, folding my arms and leaning against the now closed door.

Harry set the books on my desk and took a seat on my bed.

“I’m sorry.” He said not able to meet my eyes. “I shouldn’t have told you I…um, I shouldn’t have said what I said earlier.”

“Did you mean it?” I asked, trying to keep the edge out of my voice.

Harry didn’t answer, apparently suddenly very interested in the back of his left hand.

“Harry, is what you said true?” I repeated.

“Er…yes.” Harry said in a small voice.

“Then it wasn’t wrong for you to say it. Honesty is good.” I said moving to sit next to him, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to be close to him.

“But…it upset you. You ran away. You told me not to fall for you and I did!” Harry said looking up at me with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, Louis. I didn’t want to…”

Harry was crying now and I was a bit surprised that he even had any tears left judging by how red his eyes were already.

I pulled Harry into my arms without even thinking twice. “It’s okay, Haz.” I whispered.

Harry pulled back, sniffling and looking me in the eyes. “It’s not, but I appreciate you telling me it is.”

A flash of anger shot through me and in seconds I was standing up, hands in fists at my sides.

Harry looked at me with wide eyes, obviously taken aback by my sudden outburst.

“I can’t.” I muttered and turned to the wall, trying to calm down the bubbling feeling inside me that was threatening to release itself and spill out everything I’d been trying to keep hidden away.

“You can’t what?” Harry said cautiously getting up and moving towards me.

I glared at Harry, attempting to keep my cool as he backed away.

“I can’t be here, with you. It…it hurts too much.” I said, my voice breaking. “I can’t bare that I hurt you, Harry. I promised Liam I wouldn’t fuck you and I did. Hell, I did worse than that. I stole your virginity, Harry. I took it from you before you were ready and I did it in the wrong way. I shouldn’t have let myself get out of control. I should have been…careful and gentle. You deserve better than me.”

Next thing I knew, Harry had me in his arms and I was shaking uncontrollably, sobbing into his shoulder.

“I shouldn’t have forced myself on you, Louis. I shouldn’t have been so naïve and understood when you said no that that meant no.” Harry said in a soothing voice.

“I didn’t want to break you.” I said quietly, and for a moment I thought Harry didn’t even hear me, I almost hoped he didn’t.

“What do you mean? Louis, you didn’t break me. I’m stronger than I look.” Harry said, grinning at me, eyes regaining some of their regular sparkle.

“I’m not.” I said and I moved to the bed, laying down and willing Harry to lay down next to me.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked after he took the spot next to me, careful not to touch me.

I stared at him for a moment, trying to calm my heart rate.

“Louis, I think it’s about time you opened up to me. I feel like I’ve made it very clear I’m not going anywhere.” Harry said, finally taking my hand.

I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes to try and gain the strength to finally tell Harry my story.

“I understand if you don’t want me anymore after I tell you this, not many people would.” I said looking down at our intertwined fingers.

Harry nodded encouragingly and wiped a tear from my cheek with a free finger.

“The scar…the one on my back, I know you know that it’s not from some football mishap. It…it’s from my ex. I figured out that I was gay when I was 15. I was playing spin the bottle at a party with some friends and the star player of the football team, the man I wanted so desperately to grow up to be, spun me. Everyone laughed because, well, here he was the most popular kid in school about to take the runt of the group into the closet to have his way with him. Pat took my hand and dragged me to the closet, and well, we don’t need to go into details, but I knew when I came out that I was literally and figuratively ready to come out of the closet. Pat was sweet and gentle that first time, we simply kissed and then after talked about that we both actually liked it. Pat admitted to me that he knew what he was, he’d known for a while, but hadn’t told anyone. We promised to meet up again, to see where this took us. It was good for a month or so, then Pat started getting aggressive. He was dealing with a lot of pressure from his father about football scholarships and opportunities to be recruited and he started taking it out on me. One night, he took it too far and he…”

My voice broke then and I couldn’t go on until Harry tipped my chin up with his forefinger, green eyes holding mine.

“He raped me. It happened more times after that. I was young and desperate for someone to like me and give me attention like Pat did some of the time. I was young and naïve and part of me just wanted to believe that this was what relationships were like. Sometimes you have to sacrifice your own needs and desires to make the other person feel good. He was rough. I mostly just closed my eyes and gritted my teeth until it was over. Most of the time he didn’t even let me get off from it. It was strictly for his pleasure and he stopped looking at me the same way, like he started looking through me instead of at me. The scar is from the last night I ever saw him. We were at my house, my parents off at some function or whatever. Pat had been drinking and decided it would be a good idea to fuck me on my family’s glass living room table. Needless to say, his roughness was not handled well by the thin glass and it shattered, gashing my back along with his leg. My neighbors came rushing over at the sounds we had been making, using the spare key to break in and they called an ambulance, as well as my parents. My injuries weren’t too serious—I got really lucky. Pat never talked to me again after that, and I really couldn’t have been more thankful. After that I started experimenting with different boys, never letting anyone else be in control out of fear of what Pat had done to me. I started getting a reputation around school as having no regards for rules and being the one to go to if you wanted a good shag. The funny thing was, people did come to me. I would have thought that people would be appalled at my choice to fuck guys, but as it turns out, there are a lot more…curious individuals in Doncaster than I thought. Then I blew my teacher and ended up here.”

Harry’s eyes were brimming over with tears again as he reached his hand over me, slipping it under the fabric of my shirt to run his fingers lightly over the scar along back.

I closed my eyes at the sensation and squeezed them tight as tears seeped out.

“I’m so sorry, Lou.” Harry whispered. “I had no idea.”

“It doesn’t give me the right to be so rough with you, though, Harry. I just…I’m so broken beyond repair I don’t know how to be the things you need, the things you deserve. I want so badly to be able to but…I don’t know if I can.” I said shaking my head.

Harry scooted closer to me, pressing our foreheads together and breathing in my air.

“Let me teach you.” Harry said quietly. “Let me fix you.”

I blinked at Harry and saw only sincerity in his face, his eyes.

Then the bubbling up inside me was too much, it was going to spill over and I couldn’t stop it.

“I’m scared. I’m scared I’m falling in love you.” I said, immediately wanting to take it back because of the unbearable vulnerability that came with it.

Harry’s breath visibility caught in his throat as he stared at me, completely at a loss for words.

I couldn’t say anything, frozen by the fear of rejection and the fear that Harry had changed his mind already and didn’t want me.

I couldn’t take it if he didn’t want me.

Harry then had me pressed tightly against his body, arms wrapped securely around me as he kissed my cheek.

“I love you, too, Louis.” Harry whispered in my ear. “You’re with me, you don’t have to be afraid anymore. I’m not leaving and I’m not going to hurt you.”

I sighed and let the rest of the tears escape my eyes as years of pain and hurt washed over me.

Harry began kissing every part of my face, my cheeks, my nose, my forehead, my eyes, and then finally my lips briefly.

Harry and I adjusted on the bed so I was on my back and Harry was hovering over me, sliding my shirt up a bit so he could continue the attentions of his lips all over my skin.

I leaned up so Harry could remove the shirt from my body, making quick work of it, and then continuing to place sweet kisses over my chest and shoulders.

“Let me show you how much I care about you. Let me make love to you.” Harry spoke in between kisses.

A moan broke from my lips as Harry moved to my pants.

I couldn’t think of anything else as Harry slid my trousers down my thighs, my calves, and off my feet.

“I love you, Louis. I want to you to know that someone can make love to you.”

Harry moved back up to my mouth, placing a heavy kiss on my lips as my fingers found the hem of his shirt and yanked it from his body.

It only crossed my mind for a moment that this was going to be Harry’s first time topping and that that was a big deal in and of itself.

Not to mention it was my first time bottoming since Pat.

I was silent for a while, too lost in my own world and thoughts as everything became too much, too real.

It seemed like all at once Harry had the both of us naked and he was searching for some lube in a drawer and then coming back to the bed, smiling at me reassuringly.

"Erm, do you need a lot of prep?" Harry asked awkwardly, the innocence and dorkiness in his voice bringing me back to the present with a fond smile.

"Please, Haz. I started fingering myself at the age of fifteen. I think I'm going to be okay." I said with an eye roll and Harry blushed.

I watched as Harry spread some lube on his fingers and then propped my legs up from where they were splayed in the mattress.

I gave Harry an encouraging nod so he knew I was ready, even though I wasn't really fully confident of that myself.

Physically I was ready, sure. I'd been half hard since he walked through the door.

Mentally though, I think I was due for a break any moment.

Harry prodded a finger at my rim hesitantly, clearly lacking in the confidence that, say, I have, and it was also clear that he didn't want to hurt me. That last part was sweet and reminded me that, damn, I am in love with this boy.

"Don't be afraid, Haz. I'll tell you if it's too much." I coaxed him and Harry nodded before pushing his finger in up to the second knuckle.

Harry's eyes watched me intently as he slowly pulled the finger out and then pushed it back in, wiggling it a little and apparently noticing that I was loose enough to take more, because he quickly slipped in his middle finger as well.

"Okay?" Harry asked, his free had finding mine and bringing it to my chest. "It's not too much?"

"No--it's per-fect." I said, my words chopped up by a moan as Harry's fingers worked inside me.

Harry beamed at this and continued moving his fingers, curving them slightly and then scissoring them.

"I love you." Harry whispered as he leaned in to me, connecting our lips and pulling out his fingers making me whine. "Let me show you."

Harry's words had me at a loss for my own, that in and of itself hard to wrap my already muddled brain around.

So I simply nodded and Harry leaned up looked around the room.

"Condom?" He asked as he stood up, but I caught him by his wrist.

"Not necessary. I want to feel you, Haz. All of you. Besides, you haven't ever slept with anyone and I don't mind the mess." I said, wrapping my fingers around Harry's neck to pull him down for a kiss. "I love you, yeah? Lets do this right."

Harry was grinning like mad when he pulled away, fumbling for the lube again and coating his length with it.

Harry parted my knees and looked down at me as he crawled on his knees into position, placing his tip at my entrance. I saw a quick flash of uncertainty and anxiety flash across Harry's face before he pushed himself in and then fell forward to lace his fingers with mine, claiming my lips in his.

"Don-don't move. Not yet." I hissed against Harry's lips, the stretching pain causing my eyes to water and memories to flood my conscious.

Harry froze but continued to brush his lips against mine, moving to my neck when I wasn't responding because I was too focused on biting my lip to keep from keening out loud.

"Okay. Okay you can move now. Just...slow, yeah?" I said nodding to Harry who nodded back and slowly pulled out.

Harry kept a steady and careful pace, his lips finding mine again as his hands squeezed mine.

As his rhythm built up, I started to get overwhelmed in more ways than one, my eyes squeezing shut and my head turning to the side.

It was all I could to do keep from screaming as memories of every other time I was in this similar position flooded my mind.

"Louis, Lou. Look at me." Harry's voice said reaching my ears and pulling me back, one of his hands caressing my cheek. "I want to watch you. You look so beautiful when you fall apart, I want to watch how you look when I make love to you. Come back to me, Lou."

Harry's voice was soft and caring and it was just what I needed to come back to the surface. It took me a moment to gain the courage to open my eyes and look at Harry, but when I did, there he was smiling sweetly at me.

"I love you." Harry breathed against my neck as he placed a delicate kiss there, regaining his pace from earlier that he had paused to bring me back.

It didn't take much longer before I felt the familiar build and I wanted Harry to know, but all I could get out was "Haz, I'm gon—" because at that moment, Harry hit my special spot deep inside me, and I was nearly coming on the spot.

"Haz, Haz I need you to touch me." I choked out, half my words swallowed with a moan.

Harry moved his hand bracing himself by my head to wrap around my cock, not daring to remove his fingers still laced in my other hand.

"Please tell me you're close." Harry gasped as his head fell on my shoulder and I just whined high in my throat because, yeah I was close.

Moments later, Harry took one last hard thrust and we were both falling apart, me coming hot and sticky all over our chests and Harry buried deep inside me.

Harry pulled out of me carefully, bending down to pull the sheets over us and then pulling me into his arms

"We probably should have cleaned up first..." Harry said with a laugh but I just snuggled in closer to him.

"I don’t mind." I mumbled.

"Are you good? I thought I may have lost you for a moment there" Harry said, pressing a kiss into my forehead as I buried my face into his chest, placing my own kisses there.

"Yeah. It was difficult at first and I’ll be honest, I wanted to quit and run away but...I love you. There was no way I was going to leave." I grinned to myself and Harry hugged me tighter.

"I love you too, Lou."

End Notes:

review? pretty please with larry sex on top? :) 

I'm going to go curl up in a ball of emotion now.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 

Monday, November 26th

Harry’s POV

I never would have thought happy wouldn’t hold nearly enough meaning to describe what I was feeling in any given moment.

But here I was feeling like nothing could stop me and I was on top of the world and happy just wasn’t cutting it.

Not today.

I am in love with Louis Tomlinson, and he is in love with me.

Me, Harry Styles, awkward, gangly 16-year-old.

It was pretty much made official after we slept together (for technically the second time, but I only like to count the times when we made love rather than, um, something consumed fully by passion and carnal need).

Louis and I laid in bed the rest of the day, cuddling and kissing lazily until we were finally interrupted by Liam calling me for dinner. I told him I could only come if Louis was invited, too, seeing that we worked things out.

Liam hesitated, but there must have been something in my voice cuing him that it was all okay, better even, because he agreed.

At dinner, Louis couldn’t keep his hands off me and I had never seen him smile so brightly. Not even the first day that I met him.

He was a completely different (maybe just brighter and shiner) version of himself and I loved him.

I knew the others wanted to know, but none of them were willing to ask and I was glad for that because we hadn’t established more than we loved each other at that point, and I we really needed to talk about it, and I knew Louis knew it, too.

After dinner, Louis held my hand all the way back upstairs, not bothering to stop at the quad with the rest of the boys, instead he continued on his way, tugging me along with him.

We sat down on his bed, Louis suddenly going quiet and fiddling with the hem of his shirt and I could tell he wanted to have this conversation, but he was scared. I knew I was going to have to help him through it, if he’d let me.

“I love you.” Was all I could manage to start with, but it was an effective icebreaker nonetheless because it got Louis to smile and look at me.

“I love you, too, you dolt.” Louis said, grinning crazily and messing my curls.

“I don’t want to push you,” I started and Louis kept his eyes on me, smiling softly in encouragement. “But I…want to be with you, Lou.”

Louis smiled and tackled me backwards onto the mattress and started kissing me senseless.

“So, obviously you want to be with me, too.” I teased as I pulled back for a breather.

Louis playfully hit me in the arm and then spoke the words I’d been dying to hear him say since I met him.

“God, just ask me to be your boyfriend already!” Louis exclaimed and then he was laughing and pulling me in for another kiss.

We kissed and it was the best kiss of my life, filled with everything I had ever wanted.

Louis pulled back and looked at me expectantly, and I realized them that he actually did want to hear me ask him.

“Louis, will you be my boyfriend?” I asked, taking Louis’ hand in mine and sliding off the bed so I was down on one knee. “Oh, please, oh please say you will! It would make me the happiest boy in all of England. Screw England, in the whole world!”

Louis rolled his eyes and pulled me back up.

“While I appreciate the enthusiasm, I don’t appreciate the joking.” Louis said, but he was grinning. “And of course I will.”

I smiled and pulled Louis into my arms.

“I’m proud of you, Lou.” I whispered as Louis tightened his arms around me.

“I’m trying.” Louis said with a shy smile as he pulled back and looked up at me.

“I love you for that.” I said, brushing his fringe out of his eyes. “I means so much to me.”

We watched each other for a moment and then Louis was pulling me off the bed and out the door.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we were out in the hall.

“You will see in five, four, three, two…” Louis said as he knocked on the quad door.

Niall answered and took one look at us and our clasped hands, and then threw his arms around us.

“Does this mean…are you guys…?” Niall asked, breaking away with eyes excited and wide.

“Niall, I’d like you to met Harry, my boyfriend.” Louis said and I rolled my eyes because Louis was getting way too much pleasure out of this.

I mean, I definitely enjoyed it, too.

“Even though I’ve already met Harry, seeing as I live with the kid, it’s nice to hear about you guys finally, and I mean finally, getting together. Liam, you owe me twenty pounds. You are an idiot for ever betting against love.” Niall said and I could see Liam and Zayn standing up from the couch.

Louis and I exchanged a look and Liam just shook his head.

Niall stepped aside to let us in and I watched Louis nervously shuffle into the room next to me, his grip tightening on my hand as Zayn stepped towards us, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hi.” Louis said, his eyes darting to Zayn’s face and then down to the floor.

“Hi.” Zayn said back, his face still a hard mask.

“I’m sorry about your nose.” Louis mumbled. “I was a little crazy and…just…it was out of line.”

Zayn didn’t say anything, just looked between the two of us until finally he broke the silence. “Just take care of him, yeah? Because if you fuck it up again, there’s going to be worse things happening than just that.”

I glanced nervously between Louis and Zayn, thinking Louis was going to snap at him or something, but instead, Louis smiled and chuckled.

“Deal.” Louis said and then he was patting Zayn on the shoulder and Zayn nodded to him.

Niall hugged all three of us then, only to pull away, sniffing the air.

“You guys had sex, for real this time! I thought I smelled it at dinner, but now I’m sure of it!” Niall said and hugged us again.

“Uh, Ni? Isn’t it a bit weird that you get so much pleasure out of other people’s sex lives?” Louis said as Niall just hugged him harder.

“Not at all.” Niall said and with one last squeeze he backed away, still grinning manically.

Louis shook his head and laughed and I couldn’t stop smiling because here I was holding the hand of the boy I loved more than anything and I finally had him.

 

~*~*~

Wednesday, December 5th

Harry’s POV

Today was the last day of finals, well, at least for Louis. I had finished last week seeing as I was still a first year, but Louis is an upperclassman so he had a few more exams and his started later than mine did.

We haven’t really gotten many chances to spend a lot of time together seeing as I had to study all last week right after we got together on Monday, and then Louis had to study over the weekend and all this week.

And not that I’ve ever considered myself a particularly horny person or anything, I just missed Louis. And sure, part of that missing him had to do with his mouth and a certain other part of him that I would never say out loud.

Okay it’s his dick.

What can I say? Now that we’ve (finally!) admitted that we love each other and expressed that in special ways, I kind of can’t wait to do it again.

So basically I’ve been antsy all day knowing that Louis finished his last exam at 2:30 and then he was all mine again and I was definitely ready to celebrate for the next few days before we all went home for Christmas.

Louis had stopped by before his exam, tossing me his room key and saying, ‘I want you waiting for me when I get back’ and then winking at me before disappearing out the door because he was going to be late for his exam.

It was now 2:20, so I figured I might as well go and wait for Louis like he wanted and because I couldn’t sit still anymore.

I walked out of the quad as casually as possible, but Zayn definitely noticed me and called, “Have fun with your boyfriend!”

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him, but grinned anyways because Zayn was smiling at me.

I slipped out of the room and down the hall to Louis’ room, sticking the key in the lock and opening the door before looking around the room and contemplating the best way to wait for him.

One time before when I had found myself in a similar situation to this (before we were officially together) the thought had crossed my mind to wait for him naked on the bed. Now that we were actually together, that didn’t seem like such a bad idea, and yeah, maybe that was the horniness talking, but I really missed Louis.

I checked my phone and noticed I only had a few more minutes to make my decision and then decided why not? I quickly shucked off my Henley and unbuttoned my skinny jeans, folding both items and placing them on top of my Converse that I kicked off the second I got in the room. What can I say? I didn’t want to leave a mess for my boyfriend. I’m a great guest.

I took a deep breath and then pulled down my boxers, noticing I was already half-hard in anticipation. I placed my boxers on top of my other clothes and then laid down on Louis’ unmade bed and started stroking myself absentmindedly while I waited.

A few minutes later, I heard the doorknob turn and then the door opened to reveal Louis standing there, his eyes widening when he spotted me sprawled out for him on his bed.

“Fuck, Haz.” Louis cursed as he set his book bag down and closed the door, careful to lock it. “Looks like I have some catching up to do.”

With that, Louis peeled off his sweater and then moved to his bright skinny jeans, leaving me to enjoy the show as bit by bit Louis revealed his tan skin.

Louis left his boxers on, and I could see they were already tented just from finding me like this.

Louis moved towards the bed, slow and lithe, and then he crawled on top of me, careful not to let any parts of our skin touch as he looked down on me, cocking his head to the side.

“Been waiting long?” Louis asked, his tone casual, and no, he was going to tease me and draw this out.

“N-no.” I stuttered, just wanting to reach up and touch him.

Louis grinned as he noticed that I was struggling to hold on the longer he made me wait.

“What is it you want to do with our freedom now, Haz?” Louis whispered as he trailed a finger down my bare arm.

“You.” I whispered, blushing and diverting my eyes.

Louis didn’t say anything, and I dared to look back up and him through my eyelashes and when I did, I noticed his eyes had gone dark and hungry.

“That can be arranged.” Louis breathed and then his lips were on mine and I reacted immediately.

My hands found Louis’ hair, instantly fisting it and tugging on the strands, making Louis growl and roll us over so I was on top of him, our hot skin finally touching everywhere.

“I love you.” I whispered, breaking away for just a moment to look at Louis, and then I realized something, something I wanted right now more than anything.

I sat up so I was straddling Louis waist and started playing with the band of his boxers, teasingly sliding them lower on his hips.

“Lou?” I started, wanting to know I had his full attention.

“Yes, Haz?” Louis responded, his voice coming out a bit strained.

“I want to try again.” I said. “I want you to try again.”

Louis looked at me confused for a moment, and then he seemed to realize what I was referring to and he took my hand, pulling me back down on him.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked quietly and I could tell he was nervous about trying to top again. “After the last time…”

“I love you, and I trust you.” I said, nodding.

Louis caught his bottom lip between his teeth and averted his eyes for a moment, clearly lost in thought.

“Hey. Talk to me. If you don’t want to, we don’t have to…” I said, placing my hand on his cheek to coax him to look back at me.

“I love you, yeah?” Louis started with. “I just…I don’t know if I trust myself to not…lose myself in it like I did the last time. I’ve never…made love to anyone and I don’t know…” Then Louis’ eyes met mine again and he smiled weakly. “But if I could do that with anyone, it would be you.”

I smiled encouragingly at Louis and he nodded.

I rolled onto my back and Louis hovered over me to place a reassuring kiss on my lips and then stood up on the mattress to shimmy out of his boxers, my eyes widening as the material slid off his legs. No matter how many times I’ve seen Louis completely naked, his beauty and size never cease to amaze me.

Louis crouched down on his knees, taking my hand that was around my cock in his and placing it by my head.

“Allow me.” Louis whispered and next thing I knew Louis’ lips were around my cock and he was sucking me down.

I tossed my head back against the pillows because it had been so long since I’ve had Louis like this and I loved it and missed it.

Louis lapped at the head and then sucked it all into his mouth, his hands sliding underneath me to squeeze my ass, making me buck my hips up and force me further into Louis mouth.

Louis glanced up at me through his eyelashes and I could almost make out him grinning impishly around me. Louis pulled off only seconds later, moving off of me and sauntering over to his desk to find something and then brought it back to the bed.

I watched Louis curiously and then understood when he opened his hand that was holding a small tube of lube that was half empty (I wasn’t going to ask) and a condom.

Louis dropped the lube and held onto the condom, but as he was about to open it, I caught his wrist.

“No. I don’t want that.” I said but Louis looked apprehensive.

“Haz,” He said, caressing my face with his free hand. “Don’t feel pressured to go without it. I don’t mind wearing it and…I mean, I’ve slept with a lot of people, and yeah I’ve been tested because, well, you know. But if it makes you more comfortable, I’ll wear it.”

I shook my head and when Louis still didn’t look sure, I sat up and kissed him, kissed him until he didn’t even notice my fingers curling in his around the condom and tossing it on the floor.

Louis smirked against my lips and fumbled on the mattress for the lube.

“Lay back for me, yeah?” Louis whispered against my mouth and I did as I was told, spreading my legs wide and propping them up.

Louis chuckled at my eagerness and popped the cap.

“Let me know if you want me to stop or slow down or anything, okay? I don’t want to hurt you ever again.” Louis said, his thumb rubbing circles on my cheek.

I nodded and took Louis’ hand in mine, leading it in between my parted legs and down to my entrance.

“Please, Lou. I want you so bad.” I whined and Louis smiled as he circled one lubed finger around my puckered hole, and I felt it constrict at the possible intrusion.

Louis pressed his forefinger at the hole, slowly, and eventually the digit breached the tight ring of muscle, making my breath hitch at the stretch.

It didn’t hurt, per se; it was more just a different feeling than anything else. I had started fingering myself recently, so I knew I’d be okay with this and be able to handle it.

“Lou, I can take more.” I said and Louis searched my eyes to see if I was being serious.

Louis must have realized that I was being honest, because he slid a pressed finger in next to the first and started sliding the fingers out and back in at a smooth and cautious pace.

It started feeling good now, but I still wanted more because it just wasn’t enough. I looked at Louis and whined to try and get my point across of come on, Lou just give it to me!

Louis smirked something wicked, pulling his fingers out and just smirking wider when I whined at the loss.

“Lou, please.“ I keened and Louis just tisked at me.

“Patience, love.” Louis sang and then he was ducking his head and gripping my thighs to lift them higher and effectively fold me in half. “Hmm, Haz. So flexible.”

I whined again because I was insanely worked up and just needed something and Louis wasn’t giving me anything.

Then I felt something wet flick against my hole.

“Wha—“ I started to say, but I was cut off by an unexpected moan as Louis’ tongue pressed against my entrance, coating it with saliva.

Louis started running his tongue over my hole, flicking it against the tightening muscle and then pressing the flat of it against me.

Louis pulled away for only a second, but it was enough time for him to playfully bite my ass and then get back instantly to licking at my entrance.

I couldn’t help it as I started rolling my hips down against Louis’ lips, loving the way his tongue felt and then Louis was poking the tip of his tongue against the muscle, breaching the ring and licking inside me.

“Oh my…” I moan as my hands flew up to grip the headboard and I bit my lip hard to keep myself from cursing.

Louis didn’t let up and kept up the assault of his tongue until I was moaning relentlessly and Louis pulled back.

“I think that’s enough of that. Feel ready?” Louis asked as he let my legs fall down to the mattress again.

I nodded vigorously and watched Louis take a steadying breath and I could tell he was nervous.

“I love you.” I whispered, taking Louis’ hand in mind and smiling encouragingly. “Just be gentle with me, yeah?”

Louis chuckled lightly and then adjusted on the mattress to line himself up. Louis’ tip prodded at my hole as his eyes met mine and I nodded to let him know I was ready for him to push in.

Louis tangled his fingers with mine and then leaned forward as he bucked his hips and slid into me as I stretched around him.

Louis froze and searched my face as my eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of being full. I ran my tongue along my lips as my eyes opened again after a moment, feeling like I was ready for Louis to start moving.

I gave Louis’ fingers a squeeze as my signal and Louis slid out of me almost all the way, rocking his hips forward so he moved back deep inside me.

Louis’ eyes stayed on mine the entire time, always making sure that he wasn’t hurting me and that I was okay. I also used it as a means to make sure he stayed grounded and in the moment.

“I love you.” Louis whispered as he picked up his pace, small whines falling from my lips.

I grinned and whispered the same three words back to him, Louis leaning down and pressing his lips to mine jerkily as his whole body was working with his thrusts.

Louis was now thrusting into me strong and hard, grunting when he rutted in particularly deep.

And then I felt it.

My head rocked back and I felt my back arch as Louis managed to hit something deep inside me that set my whole being on fire and filled me with a deliciously wonderful feeling.

Louis grinned at my reaction because he must have known what he did, because he did it again. And again.

The room filled with the sounds of my moans and keens, along with Louis’ grunts and the sound of our skin slapping together and the bedsprings creaking.

“Are you close?” Louis breathed out in between hitches in his breath.

I nodded and squeezed Louis’ fingers tighter. Louis pulled one of his hands away from mine to wrap around my incredibly hard and swollen cock laying neglected against my stomach and he started jerking me off franticly.

I came moments later, the powerful feeling of everything tightening and igniting taking over as I lost control over myself and gave myself over to the feeling. I was only vaguely aware of Louis’ own orgasm and the feeling of him releasing his load deep inside me as his thrusts became jerky and uneven.

Louis collapsed on top of me, rolling off only seconds later as he pulled out of me.

I stared at the ceiling as I tried to catch my breath and then couldn’t help grinning.

“You did it. That was…just amazing.” I said as I lifted up on my side and pressed a kiss into Louis’ cheek.

Louis didn’t say anything, just pulled me into his arms and I could have sworn I saw a flash of tears in his eyes as he held me tight against him.

We eventually shifted into a more comfortable position of facing each other with our bodies huddled close and our hands clasped together in between us. Louis had pulled the blankets over us so we could stay warm as we just watched each other and had a moment of silent communication.

Everything was perfect, and I couldn’t imagine my life any other way.

End Notes:

hello hello hello!

sorry it's taken me so long to update! It's been a crazy busy week, but here it is! It's extra long to make up for it ;) 

this is the second to last chapter of this story, so the next one will be an epilogue to kind of close everything out :) 

you guys have been amazing and thank you for sticking around with me! I love you all more than anything :)

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

Monday, December 24th

Louis' POV

I had gotten home yesterday around noon, Harry in tow.

Now, my family hadn't known anything, hadn't heard a single mention of Harry's name more than 'he's one of my mates' (save Lottie figuring it all out way before I even knew) so the fact that a taxi pulled up in front of the house and two boys got out, one that they had never seen before, probably threw them for quite the loop.

"Hi mum, hi dad." I had said like nothing was out of the ordinary, pulling them both into a hug, all previous awkwardness and baggage forgotten.

"Sweetie, who's this?" My mum had said and I noticed Lottie smirking knowingly at me.

"Yeah, mum I'm doing swell, how are you?" I had teased her, earning a reproachful look and an eye roll. "This is Harry. My boyfriend."

Lottie's smirk had turned full-out gloating and then she was just grinning because I think she realized how genuinely happy I was.

I had taken Harry's free hand in mine, his other he was using to shake my father's hand and then my mum pulled us both into a big, rib-cracking hug.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." My mum had said through the tears in her eyes and I felt a few of my own springing to my eyes.

This morning, I had woken up to a 'happy birthday' blowjob from Harry, despite the fact that we were in a house with my entire family. Apparently Harry was really getting into the whole possibly-getting-caught thing now, too.

I've trained him well.

When Harry finished with that, I decided that a good deed such as that shouldn't go unrewarded, so I proposed a shower in which I would show him just how much I appreciated and enjoyed my little 'good morning' surprise.

Safe to say Harry enjoyed that as well.

And just to be clear, the shower wasn't only used for sexy time this morning. We did get cleaned up as well. I made sure Harry was thoroughly washed.

By the time we got out of the shower, majority of my family was downstairs eating breakfast (save Lottie who sleeps till 2 now that she's a 'teenager').

"Morning family!" I sang as I strolled into the kitchen, dragging a sheepish looking Harry behind me because I could just tell he thought my parents could smell the sex on us.

And they probably could.

I couldn't care less.

"Morning, Boo." My mum said, making me cringe at the...affectionate nickname she loved to use. "Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"I did." Harry blushed.

"Sofa wasn't too uncomfortable?" She asked and Harry's blush grew deeper, probably because he didn't actually sleep on the sofa; the minute my father started snoring, I snuck down and dragged Harry back up to my bed, bribing him with kisses the whole way.

"It was fine, mum. Stop interrogating the poor lad. It's barely noon." I jumped in feeling particularly chivalrous today.

My mum just rolled her eyes and my father chuckled.

"Almost forgot!" My mum said, but I could tell she had remembered all along and was just teasing me. "Happy birthday!"

She then proceeded to come over to me and litter my cheeks and forehead in a dozen kisses and she mussed my hair and pulled me into her arms. Upon seeing this, Daisy and Phoebe jumped out of their seats and ran towards me, each clinging to one of my legs and squeezing.

"Happieeee birthdayyy, Boo Bear!" They sang in unison and I could feel Harry's eyes on me, his whole face smiling at me and melting at the adorableness that are my twin sisters.

Fizzy came into the kitchen then, followed by a grumpy-looking Lottie.

"Look who I found!" Fizzy cheered and Lottie just gave her a death glare in response. "Happy birthday, Louis!”

"Do you have anything to say to your brother, missy?" Mum asked Lottie as she pulled herself up onto the counter.

"Happy birthday, loser." Lottie mumbled and I walked over to pull her into a hug.

"Aw, thanks, Lot. You're too sweet." I teased and Harry chuckled. "Let's eat, yeah? I'm starved."

~*~*~

Harry had been at my house for almost 24 hours now, and there had yet to be an interrogation (if you don't count the sleeping questioning this morning).

I was surprised.

That was until after dinner at my favorite restaurant when we were all back home and the girls were either off to bed or just in their rooms talking to each other or on the phone.

"So you're going over to Harry's tomorrow, then?" My mum asked as casually as possible, but I knew that this was it; this was what I had been waiting for and internally dreading ever since I invited Harry home with me.

"Yeah. I haven't met his parents yet and so I figured if he was going to be meeting you lot then I should meet his family as well." I said and Harry squeezed my hand.

I left out the whole 'Harry's going to be officially coming out to his parents, so he wants to have me there for moral support and a line of protection if they start throwing things and screaming'.

"That'll be nice." My mum nodded, but I could tell there was still so much boiling under the surface.

"Anything else?" I pried and my mother looked down at her lap.

"This is a big deal, Lou. You've never brought anyone home before. Not like this." She said, twiddling her thumbs. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you. It's just a surprise is all."

"Mum, I love him." I said and I felt Harry freeze next to me.

My mother didn't say anything for a moment, and then she was standing up and there were tears in her eyes.

"My baby." She sighed and then she was hugging both me and Harry, a few tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking through my shirt.

"Mum, don't cry. Mum..." I tried to soothe but it was no use. "Dad? A little help."

My father chuckled and stood up to rub my mum's back to get her attention, finally making her back off and stand up.

"'M just so happy for you, sweetie. You have no idea what it feels like to finally know you found love."

Harry shifted next to me and I could tell he was fighting the urge to bury his face in my shoulder, to snuggle impossibly close to me because that's just what he does when he's shy or unbelievably happy.

In this situation, I'm going to go with the latter.

My parents went to bed soon after that, and just like the night before, the moment my dad started snoring, I snuck down to find Harry, only this time, Lottie stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, I'm thirsty." I lied and I knew Lottie wouldn't buy it.

"I know you're going to get Harry. I heard the two of you this morning. Real subtle, Lou."

I didn’t say anything because, really, what was I supposed to say to my fourteen year old sister about her catching me going to whisk my boyfriend away to do unmentionable things to (some of which she had already heard).

“It’s okay, Lou. I won’t tell mum. I’m really glad that you’re finally happy. I can see the old Louis back again.” Lottie said and I was immediately overcome with the desire to hug her, so I did.

When I pulled back, I smiled and then turned to walk down stairs.

“Lou?” Lottie said and I turned back to look at her. “I told you so.”

And just as quickly as the urge to hug her came about, so did the urge to strangle her.

Not actually, though.

I just rolled my eyes and hurried down the stairs, cursing the day Lottie grew up into such a wise young woman.

~*~*~

Tuesday, December 25th

Louis’ POV

“You nervous?” Harry asked me as we road the train to Holmes Chapel.

“A little.” I said, shifting in my seat. “I’ve never met anyone’s parents like this before. It’s…a bit terrifying, if I’m being honest.”

“Don’t be scared, Lou. I promise you they will love you. If I can meet your parents without a hitch, I think you will be able to handle it as well. Besides, I will be there by your side the entire time.”

I blushed and buried my cheek against Harry’s chest.

“I love you.” I said and Harry pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

We passed the next half our sitting in comfortable silence with my head against Harry’s shoulder and Harry absentmindedly running his fingers through my soft hair.

When we pulled up to the train station, Harry paused and snagged my hand as I tried to get up out of my seat.

“They will love you because I love you. You are amazing. I’ve never met a single individual stronger or more brave or more passionate or even more loving and special than you. They will see all that and welcome you with open arms. I can’t wait for you to meet them.” Harry said and then he stood up and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

I forced the tears threatening to spill over back into my head and pulled Harry forcefully into my arms.

“Stop saying things like that you’re going to make me sob like a little girl.” I warned and Harry chuckled.

“Ready?” Harry asked, braking away.

“As I’ll ever be.” I muttered, rolling my shoulders back led the way off the train.

It only took me a few minutes though for all my built up confidence to melt away.

“Mum! Gemma!”

One minute, Harry was at my side, and then the next second, he was running towards a young-looking woman and a strikingly beautiful girl that could only be a few years older than Harry.

Harry embraced the two women and they hugged him back like they hadn’t seen him in years, rather than just a few months.

They exchanged quick ‘Happy Christmas’s and then Harry was looking to me.

“Mum, Gemma, there’s someone I would like you both to meet.” Harry said, turning to me and gesturing for me to come forward. “This is Louis.”

Harry’s mum looked to me and smiled brightly.

“Pleasure to meet you, Louis.” She said as I extended my hand and she took it.

“Pleasure’s mine, Ms…” I said and then suddenly realized that I had no idea what to call her.

“Please, call me Anne.” Harry’s mum said and then motioned to the girl next to her. “This is Harry’s sister, Gemma.”

Gemma took my hand and something in the way her eyes sparkled at me and the corners of her lips curved up (in an eerily similar way to Harry’s when he was keeping something from me) made me think she already knew what I was really doing here.

“Pleasure.” Gemma said, shaking my hand.

“Well, let’s get home, yeah?” Harry said, picking his bag up off the platform and wrapping his arm around his mum’s shoulders. “I’m sure you need me to whip something up for lunch, right?”

“Hey, my cooking has gotten better.” She said defensively.

“Mum, we’ve ordered take out more times than there are curls on Harry’s head.” Gemma said with an eye roll and I couldn’t help but think I was going to like her.

We passed the car ride with Harry’s mum asking us question after question about school and our friends and the food and the classes and our dorm rooms and everything.

Literally everything.

She even asked Harry if he was cleaning behind his ears.

We pulled into the driveway and Harry wiggled his eyebrows at me as if to say ‘here we go’.

We gathered in the kitchen after dropping our stuff off in the Harry’s room and the guest room across the hall.

“I didn’t know you could cook, Haz.” I said as I sat down on a stool and tried not to look like a love-struck teenager.

Even though I so totally was.

“Yeah, my baby’s had a passion for it ever since he was little. Worked out well for me since I’m rubbish at it.” Harry’s mum said, smiling at Harry affectionately.

Gemma came and sat down next to me and looked me up and down, making me shift awkwardly and flip my hair.

Watch out, Lou. Your gay is showing, I scolded myself.

“So, Louis. How did you and Harry meet?” Gemma asked, clasping her hands under her chin and watching me curiously.

Well, we were playing truth or dare and we kind of sort of made out and it was all downhill from there.

But I couldn’t say that.

“Well, Harry’s roommate Liam was my tour guide my first day and he kind of befriended me and then I met Harry. We just got on really well.” I answered, sneaking a peek at Harry, who winked at me, making me blush.

“That’s nice.” Gemma said, and then straightened up. “You two seem really close. I’m glad Harry’s found a friend like you.”

I smiled a thank you and then asked Harry if he needed help with anything, but I quickly got shot down.

“That’s alright, Louis. Harry is a little selfish and doesn’t like anyone messing around in his kitchen.” Harry’s mum said with a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes and then shot his mum a glare. “That’s totally…true. I’m almost done anyways.”

Five minutes later, Harry was setting plates of omelets, toast, and fruit salad on the kitchen table.

“Dig in!” Harry said and we filled our plates with the delicious food.

Harry was sat next to me and at one point, he slipped his left hand under the table and brushed his fingers along my thigh, making me glare at him to which he jut grinned and winked, fucking winked.

After brunch, Harry announced that he wanted us all to ‘adjourn to the living room’.

“What’s this about?” Gemma asked as Harry ushered us into the living room.

“Mum, Gemma, sit down.” Harry said, motioning to the couch and standing in front of them.

They exchanged looks, but followed Harry’s instruction anyways.

“What’s this about?” Gemma repeated, but I could tell she had an idea as she looked between Harry and me as I stood by his side, my fingers itching to hold his.

“There’s something I want to tell you. I haven’t been…completely honest with you two.” Harry started and then he looked to me for reassurance and I nodded.

Harry responded with a nod of his own as he took a deep breath.

“This semester, I’ve learned a lot about myself and I think I’ve really discovered who I am.” Harry took another deep breath and then he was speaking again. “I’m bisexual.”

Harry paused for this to sink in and then he tangled his fingers in mine.

“Louis isn’t just a mate. He’s so much more than that to me. He’s been with me every step of the way and really helped me learn a lot about myself and helped me discover and come to terms with who I am. Louis is so special to me and I’m proud to call him my boyfriend.” Harry said and then I could see he was holding his breath (as was I) as we waited for his family’s reactions.

Harry’s mum stood first, Gemma watching her carefully to see what her next move was.

“You know I’ll always love you no matter what, Harry.” She said and then she was moving towards us and pulled Harry into her arms. “Thank you for being honest with me. I’m so proud of how brave you are to be who you are.”

Gemma was jumping up then and hugging Harry as well.

“You know, I knew it the minute you two walked off the train together.” Gemma said as she hugged me as well. “You two look at each other with nauseating affection.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you’re in love.” Harry said, looking at me and grinning dopily.

Harry’s mum gasped and then she was hugging us, both of us, and before I knew it, she was crying and Harry was tearing up a little as well.

“Well, this is a very happy Christmas.” Harry’s mum said through tear-filled eyes.

~*~*~

We passed the rest of the day talking and watching old school Christmas movies (as well as Love, Actually because it’s Harry’s favorite, which I totally did not find endearing. Not at all).

After Harry made us a delicious roast, complete with baked potatoes, corn, and applesauce, we sat down in the living room again to exchange gifts.

Since I wasn’t really an expected guest, I mostly got to sit back and watch Harry and his family open their gifts. Not that I can complain. I loved seeing Harry’s face light up every time he opened a new gift or when Gemma opened something he got for her, something he picked out himself special just for her.

After the last present was given, Harry sat down in my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck.

“I have one last gift.” Harry announced, looking right at me.

I smiled at him, a little confused what he meant, but then Harry was getting up and moving under the tree and fetching a small box that he had hidden far under its branches.

“This is for you, Lou.” Harry said, sitting himself back on the couch next to me after handing me the box. “Go on, open it.”

I felt my heart rate pick up in excitement as I stared at Harry and then tore at the wrapping. I tossed the paper on the floor and examined the box before I greedily pried the lid off, snapping the string holding it together.

Inside, nestled in a pile of cushy white stuff, was a leather-braided bracelet with a small silver circle dangling from the end where the two ends hook together. I held the charm closer to my face and my heart swelled as I noticed the small ‘L&H’ carved there.

I felt tears stinging my eyes and all I wanted to do was tackle Harry to the couch and kiss him senseless.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked and I finally dared to look at him.

“I love it, it’s perfect.” I said and I pulled Harry into a kiss. “Put it on me.”

Harry laughed as I started bouncing with the excitement of having this reminder and piece of Harry with me at all times. Harry hooked the bracelet around my wrist and latched the clip. I grinned and admired the bracelet now secured on my wrist, the H&L charm resting right over my pulse point.

“I love it.” I repeated and kissed Harry again.

I heard a small sniff and turned to my right to find Gemma wiping her nose on her sleeve.

“What? I’m not made of stone.” Gemma said and Harry laughed and pulled me back against his chest, completely and utterly happy.

I had finally found the one person I could give my heart to and I know Harry would always keep it safe.

Forever.

~*~*~

THE END

End Notes:

I'm sobbing.

I love you all so much. Thank you for all the love and support you have sent me through out with story. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing it and I can't believe it's over! 

although, that's not completely true...I may write some random one-shots in the future, if I feel inspired ;) 

once again I love you all and thank you!!!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.onedirectionfanfiction.com/viewstory.php?sid=63190>  



End file.
